


Wife Swap

by DarknessBound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Author Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Likes To Be Manhandled, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Dating Experiment, Endgame Destiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Instant Attraction, M/M, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Panty Kink, Relationship of Convenience, Repairman Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension, Wife swap, partner swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: At a standstill in their own relationships, two couples come across an advertisement for a partner swap project. One month, total immersion… and the level of intimacy is up to them. When Dean meets Cas and Jask meets Ares, all bets just might be off… ground rules be damned.
Relationships: Ares Montague/Jaskier Morningstar, Castiel/Ares Montague, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Jaskier Morningstar
Comments: 153
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine, Ketch22, CeliPuff, and every single one of you that wanted more of Jares. This one is 50/50, so... enjoy!

#### 

####  **  
Dean and Jaskier**

Normally, Jask got home well before Dean fell asleep but tonight, Dean was already knee deep in a dream about angels and demons when he felt the bed move. Dean offered him nothing more than an annoyed grunt when his overgrown boyfriend shook his arm to wake him, and the dream was already slipping away by the time Jask spoke.

“D, wake up.” He kissed along Dean’s back and moved the blanket, causing a surge of cold air to hit his skin. “I’m home.”

“Go away, asshat. I was having a good dream.” Dean pulled the blanket up but huffed a laugh at J’s scoff.

It didn’t deter him in the slightest. Jask bit down gently and slid his hand down to Dean’s ass, squeezing and shaking it. “C’mon. I missed this ass, it was a long day.” 

Ignoring the fact that it felt good, Dean pushed his hand off. “I already came. You took too long.”

“Since when has that _ever_ stopped you?” Jask paused, humor in his voice for the first time. “We’re literally only together for sex, and now you’re not even gonna give that to me, huh?” He rolled onto his back, stopping all contact and pushing down his boxers. “Fine. Don't mind the bed rocking then.” 

“Fine.” Dean waited until he knew Jask was hard before he reached back one hand, a grin on his face. “Need a hand?”

Jask barked a laugh and reached over, guiding Dean’s hand to his cock. “Hell yeah, if you’re offering. I’ll take any part of you I can get,” he said as he rocked his hips up, sliding his length through Dean’s loose fist.

Feeling Jask’s hard, leaking cock woke Dean up more, but he wanted to see how far he could push it. He rolled onto his back for easier access but kept his eyes closed, his own length hardening under the comforter.

“Rather have that mouth, y’know,” Jask teased, applying pressure to make Dean tighten his fist. “Fuck.” He let out a sinful moan right as Dean felt the first couple beads of precome dripping over his knuckles.

“Shit.” Dean squirmed again, rolling to face Jask better. “How bout two hands?” He gripped J’s length and chewed his lip as he watched Jask thrust into his fists. “Ah, hell.” In one quick movement, Dean was swallowing Jask down whole, humming as he slid down his throat.

As always, Jask wasn’t much of a match for Dean’s mouth. Too soon for his own liking, he was spilling onto Dean’s tongue and arching off the bed, whispering every positive word he’d ever heard. After a moment spent regaining his composure and glaring playfully at the self-satisfied smirk on Dean’s come-covered face, he bolted forward to lick him clean and flip him onto his back again. “My turn.” 

“Bout friggin time. Why’d you work so late tonight?” Dean lifted his hips so Jask could lower his boxers and lap at the tip.

“The douche I was doing security for didn’t want to go home when his show was over.” Jask teased his slit and bobbed down, sheathing him completely and opening his throat with a practiced ease. 

“Well, fuck him.” Dean reached down and gripped Jask’s long hair, thrusting up into his mouth while he pictured the hot guy that worked at the gas station. 

Jask hummed, grinding his face against Dean’s crotch and savoring his taste until he got what he wanted and Dean came apart under him. He pulled off with a wet pop and smirked, nipping at Dean’s thigh. “So, who was I tonight?” 

“Man... I can’t even remember. You’re too fucking good at that.” They laid back together with dopey grins and Dean looked over. “Who was I? The dude you were ‘securing’?”

He shook his head a little. “Your brother.” When Dean’s eyes widened, Jask cackled and rolled away from the fist that came flying at him. “I’m kidding! Fuck, you’re too easy,” Jask joked, carefully maneuvering back over and throwing an arm over Dean’s chest.

“Hey man, I offered you a hand and gave much more. Paws off now, it’s too damn hot for that shit.” Dean pushed his heavy ass arm off with a grin. “Feelin’ chick-flicky, J?”

With a teasing grin, Jask flopped fully over Dean’s body, smashing him. “Nope. This is what you get for even trying to deny me.” 

“Fucking hell. Go to bed.” Dean tried to shove him off but he was much too tired and boneless to start that battle.

“Okay, okay.” Jask grunted as he pushed himself up and collapsed back on his own side, sliding his arms up under the pillow. “Night, jackass.”

“Night, dick.” Dean rolled over and tried to recall his dream but it was long gone. If he had to pick, the blowjob was much better anyway.

~~~~

Things continued on like they always did for the next few weeks. Just an endless cycle of work, sex, and pie. Neither one of them had a complaint, but somehow, each of them also knew something was missing. 

Dinnertime was silent other than the background noise of that night’s hockey game until Jask let out a laugh, nudging Dean. “Y’know, his ass is almost as nice as yours. I worked security for them last season, remember?” 

“Yeah, didn’t know you were playin’ grab-ass at work J, but I noticed you said _almost._ You know you’d never find an ass like mine, right?” Turning back to the TV, Dean checked out the guy's ass and gallic shrugged. “That _is_ a nice ass though.”

Shaking his head, Jask leaned over to kiss his cheek. “It was a locker room, D. I looked, I didn’t touch. You know I always tell you when I touch.”

“I appreciate it. I always tell you too and really it’s only been a few times for both of us. We really got it made, huh?” Dean held out his bottle for a cheers.

Jask clinked his bottle against Dean’s and chuckled. “Best friends, best sex, and a hall pass that never expires. Not to mention the financial benefits and the fact that I don’t have to tell you I love you. Yeah... we got it made.” He drank, letting out a satisfied ‘ahh’ as he set the beer back down.

“Nah, I know you wuv me.” Dean smiled over at Jask and polished off his beer. “I gotta be up at like 4am, gonna call it a damn night soon.”

“I wuv you like you wuv hugs, D.” Jask chuckled, reaching forward to turn the television off. “Let’s go, I’ll at least rub your back for you. Be a good little kept whore.”

“God... the _best_ little kept whore.” Dean stood up and gathered their bottles. “Wanna sword fight after my massage, hot stuff?”

A genuine smile split Jask’s face. “Wouldn’t be a good massage without it, would it?” He helped clean up and followed Dean up the stairs, shucking off his clothes the second they were through the door. “Get naked for me, baby.”

“You got it.” Dean stripped down and pushed his cock down to lay on his stomach. “C’mon baby. Show me you wuv me.”

Jask snorted quietly as he straddled Dean’s ass, shifting slightly so he didn’t smash his own balls. “I wuv every inch of your body, does that count? If not, I’m afraid I’m gonna disappoint you.” He ran the heels of his palms up the sides of Dean’s spine, applying glorious, relieving pressure.

“Nah, that counts plenty.” Dean groaned and laid his head against the carpet. “How could these hands ever disappoint?”

“They don’t, which is why you keep me around.” His thumbs worked over the knots in Dean’s shoulders, then made their way to his neck. “You’re gorgeous, D. I don’t know if I tell you that enough.” 

“Right back at ya.” Dean couldn’t help but drift off to those magic fingertips. He didn’t fall asleep, but he floated in limbo, thinking of how they got there and why he wasn’t in love with Jask. J was absolutely the whole package, and Dean loved him as a person, but he wasn’t _in_ love. 

Jask deserved that chick flick kind of love, more than anyone else Dean knew. Luckily for him, Jask felt the same way. They were perfectly imperfect... at least until something better came along. 

After Dean’s muscles had all relaxed and Jask’s hands started to get sore, Jask moved enough to roll Dean over. He dropped down to kiss him breathless as he rutted against him, way harder than he should’ve been since he hadn’t been the one getting touched.

Dean hummed and reached down to stroke J’s cock, kissing him back in a way that said thank you. Not only for the massage, but for being such an awesome person.

It was rare that they actually got off at the same time, but there, they did, both covering Dean’s exhausted torso. Being the monarch that he was, Jask kissed Dean much softer and told him to stay put as he headed for the bathroom and returned with a warm washcloth and a towel to clean Dean up. With arms nearly as strong as Dean’s himself, Jask helped Dean to his feet and kept kissing him as they collapsed onto the bed. One tug of the blankets later, Jask rolled over to his own side of the mattress and settled in, leaving Dean to sprawl out on his own, just the way he liked it. 

Or, at least, the way he _thought_ he liked it. The truth was, Dean actually loved cuddling. It was just so much harder with J’s big ass body. He preferred holding someone smaller, but Jask thinking he was a hot sleeper was just... easier. 

~~~~

“Burgers tonight, or should we skip straight to the pie?” Jask asked, poking his head around the wall to the kitchen. “What’re you in the mood for?”

“Burgers _and_ pie. The hell kinda question is that?” Dean pulled him in for a spontaneous kiss, which Jask met as eagerly as always. 

He pulled back with a grin and a wrinkled nose. “It’s not unheard of for us to skip to dessert. Go sit, I’ll have the burgers ready in a few minutes.” 

True to his word, Dean barely had time to get a grip on the action movie he’d turned on ten minutes too late before Jask was handing him a plate and plopping down next to him. 

“You’re like my second favorite person ever, you know that?” Dean blew him kisses and took a huge bite.

Jask laughed, elbowing him playfully. “Your car doesn’t count as a person, dumbass. You better be talking about Sammy.” 

“Geez. How’d you lower yourself to third in a matter of seconds. I was talkin’ about myself but Baby is a person and fuck you for that.” Dean laughed at his bitch face and offered a smile.

“You’re lucky you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Have _Baby_ make you pie next time, see how you like the taste of exhaust and gasoline.” Jask huffed, pretending to be hurt. “Third, my ass,” he muttered. 

“Your ass is actually up there... he and I... we got this love affair goin’, it’s okay to be jealous, J. Let’s eat these burgers, eat some pie and then lemme eat that ass to make up for it.” Dean winked, knowing he got away with a lot thanks to his looks, but he wasn’t complaining.

Jask went a little slack-jawed and nodded quickly, practically inhaling his burger. He straddled Dean’s lap when it was time for pie and rolled his hips as he fed Dean, making sure that by the time they were shoving the plates aside, they were both more than ready for a different kind of dessert. As Dean’s cock sank inside of Jask right there on that couch, they were reminded why they always kept a bottle of lube in the drawer of the side table. 

Life for Jask and Dean may not have been fairytale perfect, but it was still pretty damn good.   
  


####  **Castiel and Ares**

Cas sighed as he closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the clock, frowning when he saw it was already past four in the morning. He tried to count the days in his mind; he hadn’t thought Ares was working so late that night, but maybe he was wrong. Being a writer meant his days often ran together. He loved the freedom it brought him — no stuffy office confining him or ‘regular business hours’ to adhere to. He was free to let the creativity flow whenever and wherever his muse decided to appear, and no one could tell him otherwise, except maybe his publisher. 

The biggest perk of his higher calling was the ability to spend any and all available hours with Ares, who worked more than his fair share of hours at their local hospital. Having a nurse around was handy more often than not, but if Cas had settled for a more rigid career, they’d likely have never seen each other at all. 

Crawling into bed without his pre-fiancé was a normal practice, as was the quiet laughter that escaped his chest whenever that phrase popped into his head. He knew there was no such thing as a “pre-fiancé”, but Cas was at a loss for what else to call him. They’d talked about marriage on several occasions, but never actually got around to proposing. Somewhere deep down, they both knew it was because they wanted the _other_ to propose, which was leading to the worst kind of stalemate. 

Cas wasn’t one to believe in fate. The universe and her strange ministrations, maybe, but not fate. Ares’ beliefs didn’t differ much in that department, so while a normal couple might’ve taken their lack of willingness to take that next step as a sign from above to go separate ways, they both assumed that eventually, the other would give in. 

Despite his uneasiness sleeping alone, Cas eventually nodded off, pleased beyond reason when he woke up naturally a few hours later instead of due to a nightmare. They’d plagued him as long as he could remember, and though Ares tried to understand and sympathize, he could never quite relate. Cas did his best not to complain, and never sought out any sort of help or sleep aids, since his muse had turned out to be something of a monster. 

No, not ‘something of a monster’, an _actual_ monster. Though he’d tried to find his niche in historical fiction — scandalous romances and political intrigue — every time he ventured down that path, it had ended the same. Some great, big monster would seep into the pages and turn something that could’ve been beautiful into something horrific. It would end up less _The Other Boleyn Girl,_ and more _Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter._ Luckily for him, readers liked that sort of thing. 

Ares finally came home at half-past eight, just in time to snag the last cup of coffee. Cas kissed him quickly and moved out of his way, knowing Ares wasn’t anymore of a morning person than he was. “I missed you last night,” Cas offered.

Ares kissed him again and leaned against the counter, completely exhausted. “We had an all hands on deck situation tonight, I’m surprised I got out of there when I did. Hannah is still working.” He sighed and took a long sip of coffee before speaking again. “How’s the book? I missed you, too.”

“It’s coming along, though yet again, I think my dreams have had a little more influence than I would’ve liked them to. I’m sorry work was stressful, I already pulled the blackout curtains shut and turned on the fan, so you should be able to sleep whenever you’re ready. When are you due back?”

Ares smiled at how thoughtful Cas was. He was positive Cas was the nicest person on the planet — unless you got on his bad side — and he really didn’t understand how no one had snatched him up from under his nose. “I get to sleep for an entire day, but then I work another twelve hour shift. Want to hang out after a nap?”

Cas smiled, even after recognizing the separation. He was used to Ares not wanting to cuddle, but had hoped his efforts with cooling down the room would help. “Yes, I’ll try and stay quiet down here, sleep as long as you need to. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He kissed him briefly, then glanced toward the refrigerator. “Did you eat? You should eat before you lie down.” 

“I ate like four protein bars. I know that isn’t good enough, but I’m too tired. I’ll definitely want some food when I wake up. Thanks, babe.” Ares took each step one at a time and nearly passed out in the shower, but once he laid down in the perfect temperature bed, he silently thanked Cas and fell asleep in seconds.

Time dragged as Castiel tried and failed to write. It was one of the few silent ways he could think of to pass the time, so when that didn’t work, he curled up on the couch to read. A couple hundred pages later, his eyes were burning and he was sure Ares would have to wake up soon, so he set the book down and started fixing dinner. 

The smell of baked ziti wafted through the house and reached Ares’ nose. He still felt groggy, but he washed up and made his way downstairs, pulling Cas in for a hug and gently rubbing his shoulders. “Morning... ish.”

A smile spread across Cas’ face and he leaned willingly into the touch. “Emphasis on ‘ish’, hm? Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes. The room was perfect. Can I thank you properly before dinner?” Ares ran his hand down Cas’ pajamas and cupped his entire package. “Could use a little more protein.”

A low rumble built in Cas’ chest and he nodded, kissing Ares a little deeper and then leaning back against the counter as Ares dropped to his knees. “I love it when you wake up wanting me,” he whispered fondly.

Ares pulled him out and nuzzled under his balls, inhaling Cas’ delicious scent. Truth was, he always woke up wanting it. He just wanted to be woken up with a cock inside his ass more times than not. 

It didn’t take much to have Cas fully hard, and when he was, Ares flicked his tongue and swallowed him down. Cas shuddered and bit his lip as he rocked forward, gripping a handful of Ares’ short hair and pulling roughly. He knew that, much like himself, Ares got the most out of it when he was manhandled — and though his own desires for the very same thing held him back most of the time, he still tried to give Ares what he wanted when he could. “Incredible, Ares,” he praised, tugging his head forward and sliding deeper. The oven chirped behind them to let them know the food was almost ready, but Ares gripped Cas’ hips and pinned him there, sucking faster while staring up at him. He would love to be facefucked into oblivion, but he knew what Cas liked, and he would rather be taken than take.

One look into Ares’ gorgeous eyes had Cas coming unglued, emptying with a quiet moan into the tightest throat he’d ever experienced. Ares pulled off just in time for Cas to kneel down and kiss him, desperate to chase his own taste. 

Opening instantly, Ares let Cas’ tongue roam his mouth as he stood and tapped his ass lightly before fixing his pants. “I think our dinner might burn.”

Cas quickly pivoted and got to his feet, turning off the oven and rescuing their dinner. It was fine, like everything else in their lives. “Just in time, I think. Will you let me return the favor while it cools?”

“Of course. As you can see, he’s a little impatient.” He chuckled and adjusted his tented basketball shorts as he waited for Cas to walk back over. He was absolutely stunning, especially when he was turned on, and Ares found himself feeling more content today than he had in awhile.

For once, Cas took charge, laying Ares down on the kitchen floor and spinning around so he could tuck his feet over his shoulders to pin him down. Expert hands shucked down those shorts, and an equally expert tongue laved over his leaking shaft. He wasted no time, using his broad, thick hands to grip Ares’ ankles and spread his legs, then swallowed him down. He knew Ares would like it, because Cas himself would _love_ it if it happened to him. 

“Oh fu— Cas... so good.” Ares attempted to squirm, but groaned when he couldn’t move an inch. Cas’ mouth was one of those world wonders that deserved a monument, but the fact that so little people knew about how perfect it was was alright with Ares. 

A deep hum sent vibrations through his cock that had Ares coming almost embarrassingly fast, but no one could blame him — it was exceedingly rare that he truly got what he craved. When Cas pulled off, he sucked a small, barely distinguishable mark on Ares’ inner thigh, then moved off of him. “Go sit,” he said, his voice wrecked. “I’ll serve.”

~~~~

After dinner, they sat with their legs tangled on the love seat, browsing their phones. “I think my sister’s pregnant. She’s been liking random baby things and she doesn’t even like babies.” He scrolled past one of her posts with a sigh. “Last I heard, she was with another woman, so I should probably call for that story.”

Cas chuckled. “Maybe they’re planning to adopt, though, you’re right. She never struck me as the type.” He set his own phone down, content to watch the relaxed expression on Ares’ face. It wasn’t often he seemed so at ease, and it was a gorgeous enough sight that nothing on his phone could be a worthy distraction. 

But when his features changed from comfort to confusion, Cas wanted to know what was on his phone. Lucky for him, he didn’t have to ask. “Okay, so you remember that show _Wife Swap?”_

Frowning, Cas nodded. “Of course I do, it was a ridiculous concept. I never watched it, but I heard about it. Why, are they rebooting it or something?”

“Gods, I hope not. Look at this shit. People _actually_ do it. It’s something you sign up for online, so no television show. And it isn’t only for wives, but this is crazy.” Ares handed Cas the phone to see the Facebook ad, and Cas turned a skeptical gaze on it. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, no one knows how to be happy with what they have, anymore. You can’t trade _people.”_ But as Cas started reading reviews, he tilted his head. “A lot of people said it was actually good for their relationships. Some point out that they didn’t realize how good they had it until they were forced to live with someone else, and others said they learned things that helped strengthen their own marriages. Hmm.” 

“I mean, it makes sense. The whole ‘you don’t know what you have until it’s gone’ thing, except you don’t have to wait for it to get so far that you lose someone. I wonder what makes people go to this extreme, though.” But even as he said it, he knew why. It actually sounded good for couples, especially if sex or anything that could make a partner insecure were removed.

Cas studied him for a moment, wondering if he was thinking about signing up. “A month seems excessive though, doesn’t it? I don’t know how people can stand to be away from their significant others for that long. I think I’d go crazy.” He ignored the feeling in his chest that told him that had been a lie. Sometimes, Ares worked so much it seemed like he went that long without him, anyway. 

A month really did sound excessive, especially if they ended up hating who they were paired with. “I wonder if there’s a prize for those that actually complete it. I imagine some quit halfway... I’d definitely miss you.” Ares rubbed Cas’ stubble fondly, knowing he meant that. Cas was his best friend in the whole world, even if they weren’t fully sexually compatible.

Cas smiled at him but couldn’t shake the newfound uneasiness in his chest. What if they tried something like that, and found out they weren’t compatible at _all?_


	2. Chapter 2

####  **Dean and Jaskier**

When Dean got off work, his entire body ached. Working as a home repairman had its easy breezy days, but every so often, he’d get a call to damn near redo someone’s entire bathroom with the amount of work they needed. He always left them with a friendly reminder that regular maintenance was key. So many jobs were completely preventable if people just kept up with it — but then again, those people were why he made such good money, so he really couldn’t complain.

J was already home, and it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower when he walked out of the kitchen to greet Dean. Before Dean could even comment on how adorably comfortable his boyfriend looked, he noticed something much more pressing. “Is that my friggin Zepp shirt?!”

Jask had the nerve to blush. “No. Maybe. Yes.” 

“Is it comfy, asshatt?” Dean pulled him in by said shirt and kissed him before shoving him away. “At least you look good in my clothes.”

With a deep, exaggerated frown, Jask huffed. “So angry, D. Wanna come on my face to make it better?” 

“Yup. Right now while I’m all dirty,” Dean teased, knowing Jask was never a fan of him being all dirty — though he kind of wished he was.

Jask screwed up his face and shook his head. “No way, after a shower, or not at all. Take it or leave it, cowboy.”

“Prude.” Dean chuckled and darted upstairs, taking a quick but thorough shower before walking back down completely naked. “Come hither, Jaskier. My... what did they used to call dicks? Whatever, my dick awaits.”

For a moment, Jask considered arguing with him after the insults, but one look at Dean’s naked body had him nodding like an idiot and dropping to his knees in front of him. However, he did have one little punishment at his disposal. “Surprise, you get to use your own hands. My face will be here for the cleanup.” He smiled cheekily, sitting back on his heels and getting comfortable. 

“Your hands are softer.” Dean pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and started stroking, staring down at Jask’s beautiful face. “You’re fucking gorgeous, y’know that?”

“Uh huh,” he nodded, ignoring the way his own length was now tenting his sweats from watching Dean. “Gorgeous and all yours, you didn’t even have to put a ring on it.” Jask leaned forward and licked the precome off his tip, but pulled back again. “Sorry. Had to get a taste.” 

“Fucking tease.” Dean slapped J’s lips with the head of his cock and sped up his hand. “Damn, J... you look so good on your knees.”

Jask got a little harder and a little closer, but tilted his head with a slight smirk. “Not gonna call me your pretty little whore this time?”

“You want me to? You wanna be my pretty litt— _fuck.”_ Dean gripped the base of his cock just as he lost his resolve, painting J’s face with so much come his legs shook as he released one last grunt.

Chuckling, Jask palmed himself and let out a sigh as he licked the corner of his mouth. “Fucking love it when you do that, but hate the fucking mess it makes.” He stood, shucking down his sweats and teasing his own length. “Gonna let me have your ass after I clean up?”

“Yeah... it’s yours, J. Let me go prep.” Dean took the stairs two at a time, wishing he’d saved his nut so he could top tonight too, but whatever. He’d just top tomorrow.

Jask took him quick and dirty, pinning him face-first against the wall the second he walked in the door. While Dean preferred to be the one getting rough, Jask always knew how to turn Dean on anyway, and ended up finishing Dean off a second time using his mouth. 

The dual orgasms relaxed Dean after a long day, and when he curled up that night on his side of the bed, he _almost_ considered cuddling with Jask. Almost.

~~~~

A week later, Dean unsheathed himself from Jask’s ass and slapped it once. Jask chuckled a little bit as he looked down at the mattress. “I missed the towel. Guess we gotta wash the sheets.” 

“Again?” Dean chuckled. “It’s that monster cock of yours. He won’t be contained.” He leaned down to bite the hell out of J’s asscheek, just because he could, and then walked toward the bathroom to wash up.

Jask stripped the bed, lamenting the fact that they only owned one set of sheets. It was already late, which meant they’d either need to stay up for another couple of hours or sleep on a bed without sheets. Sighing, he tossed the sheets on the floor and crawled onto the bed. “Sorry, D,” he muttered to himself. “Too lazy.” 

“Cause I fucked you too good, huh? When you just gonna admit you’re my bottom, baby?” Dean walked over and collapsed next to him on the bed with a sigh, grabbing his phone to check his messages.

“I’m your sometimes-bottom. Your every-other-day bottom. Hell, actually, I think what we just did makes four times this week.” Jask chuckled, leaning over to bite Dean’s shoulder. “That not enough for you?”

“Nah... it is. Look, Samsquash has been reading conspiracy theories again.” Dean showed him a post on Facebook to change the subject, but Jask sighed like he knew Dean still wanted more. 

“Yeah, your brother is a nut job. Got it.” He flopped onto his back and threw his arm over his head, extending his body and making every single one of his curves stand out. “I’ll do it, y’know. I’ll bottom for you every day if that’s what you want.”

“I know. I’d do the same for you, J. Hell, sometimes we do. This is workin’ for you... right?” Dean asked in an unsure tone, setting his phone aside.

Jask nodded. “Yeah, it works for me. You’re the best human I’ve ever met, D. And you make me feel fucking phenomenal. What about that wouldn’t work for me?”

“I dunno. Maybe cause you can’t lift me up, I know you used to love that shit before me.” Dean moved to cuddle Jask, knowing it wouldn’t last long but that wasn’t the point. “Wanna be the big spoon, handsome?”

It was always the ‘used to’ conversations that got them, and Jask didn’t want to go down that road again. “I’ll be whatever spoon you need me to be, D.” They had too good of a thing to worry about who topped or who spooned who. They were both good right where they were at, and knew they’d never find a sweeter deal than the one they had with each other… even if it wasn’t perfect. 

Jask wrapped Dean up tight and kissed the top of his head, then closed his eyes. “Just push me off when you’re sick of me.” 

“You know I will.” 

~~~~

In the morning, they went out for breakfast and came back to be lazy and enjoy the weekend. Jask had to work that night, but they’d at least have a few hours before he had to put on the monkey suit and head out. “Pick a movie,” he said as he sprawled out, his phone in his face and feet on Dean’s lap. 

“Me pick? You know I’m gonna pick somethin’ we’ve seen a bazillion times, right?” Dean grabbed the remote and went to their queue. 

“Don't care, I’ll just end up suckin’ you off in five minutes and taking a nap before I have to leave. Just… not _Godzilla._ Can’t handle it again.” Jask grinned and nudged Dean with his toes, then kept flipping through social media. 

After flicking J’s toes, he clicked on _Terminator_ and tossed the remote aside. “I won’t let you nap, ima be quoting this movie to you until the credits.”

Jask fell silent with an eye roll, but started laughing at something halfway through. It was times like these that Dean remembered how damn simple everything was for them. All his friends had relationship problems but not them, it just worked. He’d truly never felt more comfortable. 

He eyed Jask seconds before running his finger down his foot to tickle him, which earned him a groan-inducing kick. “Damnit, Dean,” he basically giggled, squirming and thrashing until he was in a heap on the carpet. “If you wanted me to move, you could’ve just asked. Dick.” 

Dean laughed so hard he had tears in the corners of his eyes and then got up to grab them beers. “How ticklish you are is adorable, J.”

“It’s not funny!” Jask grabbed the only throw pillow they had in the whole room and chucked it at him, then snatched his beer off the table and cracked it open. “I was trying to show you something.”

“Show me what? How a gigantor man can squeal like a baby when tickled?” Dean sipped his beer and nearly choked on it at his own joke.

“No, but now I’m even more tempted. You know the whole ‘home swap’ thing? Where strangers agree to swap homes for a week for vacations and shit?” 

“Yeah. Would you rather be watching that?” Dean teased before taking another sip of his beer.

“Hell no, you’ll just get eighty home improvement ideas and I don’t make that kinda money.” Jask huffed and pushed himself off the floor, then handed his phone over to Dean and pointed at a social media ad. “Lookit this shit, it’s like home swap but for people. I could trade you in for a newer model. You did just hit the big three-oh, after all.”

“You’re twenty-nine, asshat. Not that far behind. But I wonder if these people can have sex.” Dean clicked the link to read reviews. “Holy shit, people actually do this. Look, this chick said it changed her marriage for the better and helped them appreciate shit.”

Jask leaned over his shoulder to read with him. “You do need to learn to appreciate me more. I wake you up with bacon and blowjobs at least twice a week, and you repay me by being an asshole. Think we should try it?”

“Hey I wake you up with blowjobs too, _wife._ Yeah, we should do it, where do we sign?” Dean handed J his phone and got up to grab the laptop.

Looking horrified, Jask stared at him. “I’m your whore, I’m no one's wife. Don’t forget it.” He was a little put out that Dean agreed so readily, but after a couple of moments of contemplation, he was equally on board. “I don’t know, why didn’t you click the link? Do I have to do everything for you?”

“I’m gettin’ the real computer, asswipe. I dunno how legit this is and I wanna do proper research. Blame Sam.” Dean opened it and then snatched J’s phone back again for the name. “You sure about this? You think you’ll appreciate me after? Maybe wake me up with blowies and bacon three times a week?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. Guess we’ll have to find out, huh?” They looked into it a little further, and when they saw the general guidelines, Jask groaned. “I forfeit. No way I make it a month without touching you.”

“Shit, I agree. I need that ass, J. Nope. Fuck this.” Dean set the laptop aside and glared at it while doing what he does quite well, overthinking it. “Is sex even allowed?”

“Probably not, but since when do either of us follow the rules? Hundred bucks says we both end up bagging our partners within a week.” Jask chuckled and pulled the computer toward him. “Fuck it. I’m signing us up. For all we know… we won’t even get paired.”

“A piece of new ass would be nice, it _has_ been a minute and I think I’m losin’ my mojo. It says we’d pair with people opposite to us right? If it’s a friggin priest I’m walkin’ out.”

Jask clicked his tongue. “You are. I’m too easy for you, you need a good challenge. Bet it’ll make our sex life even better when we get back.” He double checked the site and nodded. “Yeah, but I don’t think that’s what they mean. It’s more like... pairing us disaster gays with the functional ones. You ready to get bossed around for a month?”

Dean made a _pfft_ sound and tossed a lazy hand. “Bet you I’m the damn boss as soon as I arrive. You know me.” Even Dean had to laugh at that. Disaster gay was probably the most on point description he’d ever heard, not that he’d admit that. “Alright, J... sign us up.”

####  **Castiel and Ares**

Cas finished his latest novel and took a deep breath. He knew he should feel relieved, or some sense of accomplishment, but writing was the easiest part for him. Editing was horrible, and while he had a professional editor, he preferred to do it himself first in order to turn in the best possible product. It ensured his publisher wouldn’t have to look at the bare bones and see if there was something worth it under the crap, she’d be able to see it right off the bat. 

It was late, and Ares was working, so Cas made his way up to the shower and lazy stroked himself to the memory of the last time Ares fucked him. It was rare that they had sex at all, they normally stuck to hands and mouths to avoid their conflict of preference. But when it _did_ happen, whichever one of them happened to be topping always put in a little extra effort, and the phantom sensations rocking through his body had him coming down the drain with a low moan. 

When Ares finally came in, Cas blinked his eyes open and rolled to face him. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” He looked drained as usual and immediately started stripping off his scrubs. “I’m in desperate need of a shower but you look so damn comfy right now.” Ares walked over to kiss him and then hurried off to their shower.

He knew he was much too exhausted to _actually_ get laid tonight, but he still knew he’d sleep better if he got off first. Before cleaning off, he used the suds to stroke his hardening cock, biting back a moan. If Castiel heard, he’d come help, and Ares didn’t want to bother him. Plus, he’d rather get off as quick as possible and be in bed within the next few minutes. 

It didn’t take much to get him going, but he felt insanely guilty when his mind pictured someone else. Cas was absolutely stunning, but sometimes, his mind would picture a faceless man... a much bigger man that could pick him up and fuck him against their shower wall.

When he came, he knocked over their soap and when he bent down to pick it up he laughed at the ‘dropping the soap’ joke that popped in his head. 

Once he was finally climbing in bed, he rolled over to spoon Cas, hoping to make him smile, but Cas was already asleep again and didn’t seem to notice. 

On Ares’ next day off, they decided to have a date night and go to their local farmers market for Cas’ favorite honey and fresh vegetables. “We still have to meal prep for this week. Want to try a new recipe, Cas?” Ares touched his lower back softly while he grabbed a few jars.

He smiled as he nodded, hoarding as much honey as he could fit in his arms. At a stern look from Ares, Cas blushed and put several of the jars back. “Yes, a new recipe sounds good. It’s been a while since we’ve done something spontaneous.”

“It has...” Ares suddenly got an idea at the word spontaneous. “Want to come back for that honey and frott against someone else’s car?”

Frowning, Cas met his eyes. “The last time we tried something like that, we nearly got caught. Are you sure?”

“Yeah?“ Cas’ frown made Ares doubt himself. “You’re right, sorry. I was just trying to be spontaneous.”

Relaxing, Cas shook his head and took Ares’ hand. “You’re right. We don’t do things like that often enough.” He happened to love the thrill of public sex, but things had gotten awkward between them when they’d nearly been caught, and he wasn’t eager to cause another rift. Slowly, he moved forward until their bodies were flush and kissed him, closing his eyes. 

Ares instantly opened for him and snaked one arm behind his back to grip the waistband of his jeans. “You sure? If you’d be more comfortable we could go inside the car, the windows are tinted at least.”

“No, no. Pick a car,” Cas said quickly, pulling them to one of the more secluded parts of the parking lot. 

“How about this brand new Lexus... no wait... look at that old Chevy. That one.” Ares interlocked their fingers and walked nonchalantly toward the older car, ducking between them while the coast was clear. “I know you love older cars, baby.” He kissed down Cas’ neck while unbuckling his pants.

A shiver ran down Cas’ spine as he followed suit, trying to free Ares’ cock with one hand while the other fisted in his hair. “Shit,” he gasped, tilting his head down to spit on their cocks as they came together. He pressed Ares against the side of the car and rutted forward, pinning him as much as he could. 

“Fuck... Cas...” Ares kissed him again, loving the feeling of being pinned and the thrill of being in a very public place. Circumstances had him craving something he rarely got such a strong urge for. “I want to fuck you, babe. Do we have lube in the car?”

“Yes,” Cas said quickly before kissing him again and twisting his hand. “But the car is across the lot.”

“Okay... tonight?” Ares moaned into Cas’ mouth and lapped inside, loving how their precome made Cas’ hand stroke them with ease. “Gods, your hands.” He rutted into Cas’ fist before taking a moment to look around and make sure they weren’t being watched.

With an effort, Cas pulled back, edging them both. “No. Now, screw the food, we’ll come back. I need you.” He hastily fixed his pants and licked the palm of his hand, closing his eyes at the taste. “Let’s go.” 

Ares grinned and they walked awkwardly to their car, trying to hide their massive erections from a couple walking past, but they were both too far gone to care. Once inside the backseat, they hastily stripped and Ares lubed up his fingers to open up Cas gently.

Cas rode him like his life depended on it, bouncing so eagerly his head was practically hitting the roof. He tried to angle his cock to come all over himself, but made a mess of them both. Ares didn’t mind, he brought some up to his mouth to taste and groaned. “Gods, your ass is so tight, Cas.” He ran his hands up Cas’ thighs and leaned in for a messy, breathless kiss.

“Come in me, Ares. I miss it, fill me up,” Cas begged, sucking on his lip after and grinding down.

Before Ares could even warn him, he came hard, gripping Cas’ hips so tight he nearly cried out but they both felt so light after they couldn’t help but laugh together. “That was amazing. We should do this more often.”

“We should,” Cas agreed, kissing him again. Hope flared in his chest — maybe, if he was a good enough bottom, Ares would be okay with topping more. The ache in his chest told him he didn’t believe that was possible, but he’d take the hope where he could get it. Slowly, Cas eased himself off of Ares and cleaned them quickly, then dressed himself again as Ares did the same. “Do you think the market is still open? If not, we’ll have to run to the grocery store.” 

“I think so. There’s still a lot of cars. Let’s just hurry and try to get what we need. Falling another day behind with meal prep will give you major anxiety, and we _cannot_ have that.” Ares leaned in to kiss him and then they rushed off to shop. 

Once they were home and comfortable on the couch with a glass of red wine, Ares came across that ‘wife swap’ ad again, and he couldn’t stop himself from clicking the link to gather more info.

“What are you looking at so intensely?” Cas asked with a smile. 

“Huh?” Ares’ eyes darted up from his phone and he met Castiel’s gorgeous blues, thinking about how handsome he was. He wondered why he was even considering such a thing, but wouldn’t lie about it. “I just came across that partner swap ad again. It seems to be popping up frequently... probably because I clicked it out of curiosity.”

Somewhere in his mind, Cas knew what that meant. “We dismissed the thought pretty quickly when we spoke of it to begin with. Did you want to discuss it further?” 

“Not if you don’t want to. I... guess I was just curious. I mean it seems to help people appreciate what they have at home and honestly, I need to appreciate you more. Everyone knows you deserve much more than this.” Ares set his phone aside and held eye contact, hoping this conversation wouldn’t hurt Cas.

Cas nodded, recognizing that there was no animosity in the request. “I _do_ have to think of a topic for my next book. Maybe an experiment like this would get my creative juices flowing.” He laughed a little and reached over to pick up Ares’ phone. “We’d remain faithful, right? It would just be some time apart to see how other people live their lives?”

“Yes if course but... it’s a long time apart. I would definitely miss you.” Ares pulled Cas in to kiss his temple and leaned on his shoulder. “Cas... why do you think we haven’t taken the next step?”

“Marriage?” Cas asked curiously. He sighed, tilting his cheek against Ares’ head. “I don’t know. Maybe this will help, though. Either we come back and realize we want to get married, or… we come back and realize we don’t.” Ares didn’t answer right away, so Cas continued. “That scares me a little bit, if I’m being honest.” 

“Me too. I never want to lose you, Cas. You’re my best friend.” Ares got quiet again for a while but ultimately he agreed. “You’re right, this should definitely help us realize exactly what we want.”

Cas nodded slightly, barely moving his head. “You know I love you, right?” But even as he said it, the words felt hollow... like there wasn’t much weight behind them at all.

“I know. And I love you.” Ares turned his head and sniffed Cas’ hair, deeply wishing their love was enough. 

He knew he was lucky to have Cas and he would _never_ deny that, but something told him they both craved something more, regardless of how much that admission hurt.

“Then I’m confident we’ll come out of this better than how we went in.” With a soft smile, Cas gently dislodged Ares and sat forward to sign them up. “Whatever that may mean for us, I know we’ll be just as strong.” He leaned over to kiss him briefly then filled out the application, chuckling to himself. “It says we’re not supposed to talk to each other, other than one meet-up day right in the middle… but it also says we’re supposed to be paired with people that have opposite personalities from us. I’m definitely lamenting the fact that we can’t laugh at each other through this.”

Ares chuckled at that and imagined a man opposite of himself. “Gods... we’re going to hate this, aren’t we?” Glancing over Cas’ shoulder, he watched those beautiful hands dance over the keyboard, hoping it was true. This would make or break them, and in his heart? He hoped for the former.


	3. Chapter 3

####  **Dean and Jaskier**

Jask got the email a full ten minutes before Dean showed up, which meant by the time that gorgeous creature walked through the door, Jask no longer cared that he was dirty. He pulled him in by the shirt and kissed him hard, snaking his tongue between those straight, white teeth. 

Dean instantly opened for him, humming into his mouth in surprise, but quickly diving in for more. He smiled into the kiss, thinking about how awesome that was to come home to.

“Hi,” Jask said with a playful smirk. “Guess what?”

“Chicken butt?” Dean laughed way too hard at his own joke and then straightened again. “Alright, alright, hit me.”

Jask fished his phone out of his pocket and stepped back to let Dean actually walk inside. “We got matched. For the partner swap thing.” 

“Oh shit, already? Musta liked your headshot, babe.” Dean winked and started pulling off his boots. “Can we see them?”

“It’s been two weeks, but… yeah, guess that is kinda soon, huh?” Jask grinned, sitting on the arm of the couch and flopping backward. “Yeah, we can see them. They sent us a file, should have all their info. I was waiting for you to actually look at it, get your smelly ass over here.”

“I smell awesome. You’re gonna miss it when you’re gone.” Dean walked over and then grinned, “did I leave that out before? I can’t leave work so... you gotta travel to your new boy toy.”

Jask's smile disappeared immediately. “Houston, we have a problem then. According to this, you’re the one that’s supposed to move.” He handed the phone to Dean, and sure enough, he was supposed to be going an hour away to live with a guy named Ares.

“I’m not losin’ my job for the god of war. Wait, is this his photo?” Dean gallic shrugged with a tilt of his head before ultimately shaking it. “Nah, he gotta come here or somethin’... lemme see yours.”

It took Jask a few seconds to click out of there. Ares was one of the most gorgeous creatures he’d ever seen, and jealousy was raging in his gut as he pictured him spending a month with Dean. Eventually, at insistence from Dean, Jask clicked around until he found his own partner, Castiel. He was alright. Definitely a looker, but not like Ares. 

Dean had to do a double take at the most beautiful man he’d ever laid eyes on, and he snatched J’s phone. “I... I want this one... wanna trade?”

“What?” Jask tilted his head clear back to look at Dean upside down. “Fuck yeah, I want to trade. We have to anyway, you said you can’t leave.”

“No complaints here... me likey.” Dean did a little shoulder dance and handed J back his phone. “You sure about this? I mean, what if Ares isn’t down and you gotta go a month without gettin’ laid? Think you can?”

“If he looks like that? Hell no, I’ll be sneaking out by the end of week one to come find you. What about you, think yours will be down? How you gonna be around that if he’s not?”

“I dunno, but I’m like really lovable, so probably won’t be an issue. If not... we’ll have to meet up. Ima miss this ass.” Dean pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him.

Jask flipped quickly to straddle Dean, choosing not to point out they were talking about sex and not love. “Gonna fuck me then, big guy?”

“Hell yeah... m’all dirty though. Want me to get clean?” Dean leaned in to nip J’s lip and rutted up into him.

Shaking his head, Jask started unbuttoning Dean’s flannel and kissing him deeper. He needed a shower anyway, and one time wouldn’t kill him. They stripped quickly and Jask grabbed the lube off the table since they hadn’t bothered putting it away last time.

With a grin, Dean slicked up his fingers and patted his lap again, reaching back to open Jask up while kissing along his neck. “So tight, baby.”

“Should’ve at least made you wash your hands,” he said with a breathy laugh. “Lucky it feels good enough that I don’t care how gross it is.” Jask rolled his hips and took his fingers deeper, tipping his head to the side. “That’s enough, give it to me, D.”

“We’ll clean each other in the shower, J. I got you.” Dean lined himself up and pushed the head inside, groaning at how amazing Jask felt. “Ah, shit...”

He didn’t waste time lowering himself down, and the moment they were flush, Jask started moving. He bounced and rolled, pinning Dean’s hands to the back of the couch above his head. Even bottoming, he preferred to take control.

Dean growled, his hips moving in slow, hard circles as he stared up at Jask’s perfectly sculpted body. “Damn, J... you’re gorgeous, baby. Especially bouncin’ on my cock.”

“Keep talking,” Jask gasped, his cock bouncing between them. He shifted, bracing himself on Dean’s thigh so he could stroke himself quickly, staring down at the lines of Dean’s torso. “Tell me how much you love my ass.” 

Dean chuckled deeply and rutted into his ass. “Never had ass like it, J. So fat it fills up my whole palm.” He slapped his hand down and bit his lip. “So fucking perfect for this dick. Ride me like you’ll miss me, baby.”

“I’m perfect for all of you, damnit,” he teased, leaning back a little further until he could grip the edge of the coffee table and plant his feet on the cushions. He prayed to a god he barely believed in that the table didn’t move too much as he dropped down harder, faster, groaning loudly when Dean’s hand took over on his cock and stripped him perfectly. Within seconds, Jask was coming in hot spurs all over Dean’s chest. 

“Fuck yeah... love when you cover me in your jizz... so fuc—“ Dean slammed up into him hard, growling as he filled Jask’s tight, abused hole. He laid his head back with a sigh, licking his lips breathlessly. “All of you is perfect, J... inside and out.”

“Good,” Jask whispered, collapsing forward again and kissing him messily. “Then let’s go one more round before that shower.”

~~~~

“Okay, I think we gotta call this Charlie girl to make the swap. Their records are showing you gotta go there, so… here, you call her.” Jask shoved the phone into Dean’s hands. He hated doing stuff like that; he was awkward and never knew what to say. “Do it.” 

“Ah, hell. Alright.” Dean pressed call and paced the living room, playing with the string on his basketball shorts. “Uh hi, hello, I’m callin’ about this swap thingy. Names are Dean Winchester and Jaskier Morningstar.”

“Swap... thingy?” she asked, her voice filled with humor. “Oh my god. Wait, you guys are the hot ones, right? Should’ve known.” She giggled, then moved her phone away from her ear a little too late to muffle the sound. “Okay, I hate to break this to you, but you’ve called the wrong girl. All I do is match and give suggestions. If you want to swap your swaps, you need to ask your swaps.” 

Jask blinked, staring at the phone which was on speaker. “Huh?”

“The hot ones, huh?” Dean grinned cockily and then shook it away when Jask rolled his eyes. “Right, not the point. Alright, so I just call him and say I want his hot, blue-eyed boyfriend?”

She rifled through the files on her desk until she found the couple they were paired with, then clicked her tongue. “Sorry, looks like they’ve checked ‘no’ on the box about infidelity, so if you’re just looking to get laid… there’s no point in switching partners. But if you’re still interested, yeah. Their email address should be in the welcome packet we sent over.”

Screwing up his face, Jask said, “Wait, _address?_ They have a joint _email address?_ Fuck, D. No way we get in there now, I don’t care what that box says.” 

“I think my comment gave the wrong impression. I was mostly jokin’, I can’t leave work. I need the one that can travel, and from the bios, that’s Castiel. J here can travel there for Ares. But I guess we’ll contact their duel email... man, do they share a Facebook, too? Geez.” Dean couldn’t help but feel like this couple needed the break away from each other.

“Yep, and better do it quickly. You guys are set to swap in under two weeks. If you can’t get ahold of them after a couple of days, give me a call back and I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Alright, thanks Charlie. So... which one of us is hotter?” Dean joked, biting back a laugh.

“Honestly?” She paused for a second, tapping on her desk. “Ares. Good luck!” _Click._

“Aw, dammit. She said Ares.” Dean slid his phone in his pocket and tapped on the back of the couch. “I called. You get to email.”

Jask’s stomach dropped and he pulled out his own phone, bringing up the email again. “Fucking hell. What do I even say?” His palms started sweating as he clicked their address to draft an email, and hastily typed something up explaining Dean’s work conflict. “Should we send them more selfies to sweeten the pot, or is that _too_ gay?” 

“Kinda too gay. Just blame me, babe. It’s mostly my fault.” He thought about it. “Let’s send the gayest photo ever... I’ll finger gun and you thumbs up. No way they deny us anything, we’re literally the two most adorable people on the planet.”

“Pfft, if I’m a switch, you’re a switch too, jackass. _You_ thumbs up.” Jask pulled up his camera and leaned in, smiling like an asshole and going with finger guns despite what Dean had said. 

“Asshat. We can’t both do finger guns!” Dean slapped at his hand and they ended up wrestling in the middle of their living room. It took way longer to pin J than Dean would like to admit, but when he finally did, he decided to just let him win. “Shit, now we’re all flushed. Alright, fine Finger Guns, let’s get this shit over with. I’ll thumbs up like the switch I am.”

Jask huffed as he got back to his feet and brushed himself off. “Just fucking finger gun it, we’re both tops. We just switch with each other cause we do it so goddamn well. I’m not bottoming for anyone else.”

“I’m not either, but whatever, they probably don’t even know there’s even a hidden meaning behind the gestures. Take the damn photo.” Dean posed, his left arm over J’s shoulder with a lazy smile.

He snapped the picture, grinning when he saw how good they both looked. “You’re right, we’re absolutely the two most adorable assholes on the planet. No way they can resist us, at least not for long.” Jask sent the email and tossed his phone onto the couch, then pulled Dean into a kiss. “Less than two weeks, which means I want you at least twice every day between now and then.”

“Hey, no complaints here, handsome.” Dean straddled him with his bottom lip between his teeth. “Wanna top, J?”

Part of Jask wanted to say no and bottom for him again, just to remind Dean that no matter how good that blue eyed guy was, Jask would always be better… but he absolutely wasn’t strong enough to deny Dean when he looked so unbelievably good straddling him. Jask nodded quickly, tugging on Dean’s hair and kissing him roughly as he thrust up. “Hell yeah, I do. Get the lube.” 

“You got it. Ima ride you so good, you think of me every day while you’re away.” Dean kissed him and grabbed the lube, sliding down his pants to show J he was hard for him, stroking as he approached again. “See what you do to me?”

Jask nodded, smirking as Dean climbed back onto his lap. He wasn’t sure why he’d been worried — there was little chance either of them would find something better, and if they _did…_ they could be damned sure it was worth it. 

####  **Castiel and Ares**

For once, Cas managed to stay awake until Ares got home. He had a late-night dinner ready for him with candles lit on the table and soft music playing in the background in an effort to help him relax. After a quick kiss, Cas served him and took his place behind him, rubbing his shoulders. “How was work today?”

Ares hummed and bared his neck for those perfect hands, thinking of how he would miss them for at least a few weeks. “It was okay, nothing too crazy. Thank you for this dinner and the neck rub, baby. You’re beyond amazing.”

“I know.” Cas leaned in to kiss the top of his head and kept going as Ares ate. “I should admit this is a little selfish of me. I need to tell you something, and I’m buttering you up so you won’t get angry with me. A couple of days ago, we got an email saying we’ve been matched to swap with another couple, and I didn’t tell you. I’m sorry.” 

Ares chuckled and reached to grab his hand, turning to stare into those gorgeous blues. “Are you having doubts? That’s okay, Castiel. We don’t have to do it.”

“I was, but... it’s because the thought of living with someone unfamiliar makes me nervous. We don’t know how they’ll act, how messy they’ll be, if they’ll try to change things. It’s as much about them altering our lives as it is the other way around. But I think I can handle it.”

“I think you can. You’re braver than anyone I know. I’m not sure about someone messy coming here though, I might end up punching them. Imagine if they over watered our plants?” Ares ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Suddenly, Cas wanted to call off the entire thing. “Ares... if they go anywhere near my gloriosa superba, I’ll kill them.”

Ares laughed and stood up, pulling Cas in for a kiss. “Will you... burn them alive? Death by fire lily?” He laughed again at Cas’ fond eye roll and then touched his cheek. “Did they send photos? Let’s go make fun of them.”

“Yes, I think their bios are in the email.” Cas huffed and pulled up their email account, then hovered over the message. After a quick, silent pep talk, he sat down next to Ares and finally opened it. It went through a list of their general personality traits and then was broken down by pairing. Ares was paired with someone named Dean, and one look at the picture left Cas breathless. For as attractive as he found Ares, he had _nothing_ on Dean. “Oh.” 

Even Ares was speechless. The man was absolutely stunning and he could tell he even had an affect on Cas. “Okay, well... this is Dean. He’s an Aquarius that likes long walks on — this is a joke. Look at his bio, he isn’t even taking that part serious, and he included a photo of his car.”

Chuckling, Cas bit his lip. “It’s a nice car. Don’t act like you’re not mad you didn’t think of it first, I know how much you love your car.” He clicked out of Dean’s and paused before clicking on his own match — anyone in a relationship with Dean had to be good looking as well, and if Dean was somehow the less-attractive half, Cas would quit just based on principle.

He opened the second file and relaxed slightly — Jaskier was extremely handsome, but Cas would take both Dean and Ares over him. There was little chance he’d end up screwing anything up, but he couldn’t help but selfishly wish he could’ve gotten paired with Dean. He wanted to see that smile animated. Trying to focus on Jask, Cas sighed. “I can only imagine how much Draino they go through.”

“Right? That’s so much hair!” Ares kept his other comments to himself. He fucking loved this guy’s hair... and face... and everything about him and he fought the urge to yell ‘dibs’. He wondered how Cas would feel about swapping their swaps but refused to ask. He knew this was better for their real relationship. He shouldn’t want this man so bad. He couldn’t. “Going to be honest, they’re both insanely attractive and although I said let’s make fun of them. It’s difficult with their faces on screen. Let me see the hairy one’s bio.”

He clicked on it and laughed, reading aloud: “Dean says I don’t have a personality outside of sex, but he’s wrong. I’m adorable and hilarious. And I work private security, so I can keep you safe… wow, I suck at these. Okay, maybe he’s right.” Cas shook his head and looked up at Ares, seeing an opportunity. “I think they matched us wrong, you’re the one with the suit kink.” 

“Shh. That’s a secret.” Ares chuckled and kissed Cas. “I think so, too. The other one is a home repairman, so you know he comes home dirty sometimes. Remember that time we planted the garden and you jumped me in the soil because I was dirty?”

Even the memory had Cas palming himself. “Yes, I remember. We got another email, but after we read that... I think we should go play in the garden for a while.”

“Agreed. Click it.” Ares’ cock twitched at the implication and he wanted to let Cas ride him in the dirt this time so he had a really good memory before they parted.

Licking his lip, he opened the second email and set the phone down so they could both read it. By some weird twist of fate, Dean and Jaskier were _requesting_ to switch thanks to Dean’s job. Cas swallowed, thinking it was too good to be true — he could get what he wanted without having to be the asshole that asked for it. “What do you think?”

“It’s fine with me. If that’s easier for them.” He kept his tone neutral while looking at their photo more. “Do you think they chose these hand gestures on purpose?”

Cas hadn’t noticed anything other than the cheesy, adorable smile on Dean’s face, but at Ares’ prodding, he looked closer. “Probably?” Conflicting emotions flooded through Cas at the implication. Ares would be rooming with a drop dead gorgeous top, and Cas would be living with an even better looking switch. Part of him was disappointed that he wasn’t outright a top, but he understood few had that strong of a preference. “We should... make our ground rules a little more clearly defined.”

His tone had Ares worried but he nodded. “Of course. Is there something specific you’re thinking?” The butterflies he had about Jask being a top were infuriating but he hastily pushed them aside for Cas. He looked worried.

Though Cas’ first instinct was to throw their ground rules completely out the window, he understood that the point was to strengthen their relationship, not throw it down the toilet for a couple of men that would likely use them and throw them away if given the chance. “We don’t… touch, right?” 

“No?” He realized how not convincing that was and cleared his throat. “I mean no. I think random touching would probably happen or even a hug and stuff but I know that wasn’t what you meant.” Ares felt like he was rambling and didn’t know how to make it better. “I know they’re attractive but... you’re more than attractive. I love you.”

It sounded more like a cover up than a genuine admission, but Cas couldn’t blame him, or even bring himself to be mad. This was starting to sound like the best and worst idea they’d ever had all wrapped up into one, and Cas wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out which it truly was. “I love you. Okay, I’ll email back and tell them we’ll switch. Should we send a picture, too?” 

“Sure but I’m not doing a damn peace sign.” Ares pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to ease his mind with his lips. “Should we smile like normal people or be teasing?”

Cas chuckled. “Fine, you can go with the awkward thumbs up and I’ll take the peace sign. I suppose we’ll see if they used them on purpose or not.” Cas pulled up his camera and leaned in. “Normal people. We don’t want to give the wrong impression... and my teasing face just makes me look constipated.”

Ares laughed harder than he should and kissed Cas’ cheek after the well deserved bitch face. He held up his thumb, but then made an _ew_ noise and put it down. He decided to do a playful shrug for the photo to throw everyone off. “Guess they’ll never know.”

“Just makes you look indecisive,” Cas chastised while holding his smile as he snapped the photo. He sent off the email and placed his phone back on the table, sighing quietly. “The garden sounded like a great idea, until I remembered its roughy two in the morning. We should sleep... maybe we can revisit that tomorrow?”

“Absolutely baby. Will you ride me and get me all dirty?” Ares grinned and bit his lip, and Cas groaned quietly. 

“On second thought, who cares that it’s the middle of the night? Darkness is better for this sort of thing, anyway.” He grabbed Ares’ hand and dragged him toward the door, then swore under his breath and raced upstairs to grab the lube. 

Ares watched him take the stairs faster than ever before and chuckled, palming his growing erection. 

When Cas came running down, Ares pulled him in for a kiss and then spun him around. “Let me open you in here and then we’ll go out there.” He slowly pulled his pants down and dropped down to kiss along his ass, nipping as he lubed up his fingers and bending Cas over the back of the couch.

Whether it was fortunate or not, they didn’t make it to the garden. Cas nearly begged for it right where they were — he knew getting dirty would mean showers, and Ares needed sleep, so he tried to make up for the change of plans by taking control. 

The problem was, he didn’t _want_ the control, and both of them knew it. On one hand, Cas was happy that they were having sex at all instead of their usual escapades, but on the other… he couldn’t help but wonder if someone like Dean wouldn’t be able to give him exactly what he needed. He came with a grunt, barely stopping Dean’s name from rolling off his lips. As Ares filled him up, he was overcome with shame at the realization that he’d fantasized about a man he’d never even seen in person, let alone met. 

Ares kissed along his neck as he caught his breath, pouting slightly before pulling out. He definitely didn’t hate topping, especially with Cas. 

Cas was such a good bottom, no matter the position and his ass was always so tight that Ares had no complaints. He knew Cas wanted something different and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t figure out what that was. He assumed it was something some tops were just born with. 

He figured this experiment would help them, and maybe Ares could even get some topping tips from Jask, but even as he thought it, he didn’t want it. He didn’t want tips from Jask, he wanted to experience him. 

He pulled out of Cas feeling ashamed at what he just thought while still inside his boyfriend, but he didn’t bring it up. After a light tap on Cas’ asscheek, he walked towards the stairs awkwardly as his spent boner bounced between his legs. “I’ll get all the fans going while you clean up so we can cuddle.”

Cas nodded a little with a small smile, wondering if that meant things between them were changing for the better, or if it was simply the beginning of the end. 


	4. Chapter 4

####  **Dean and Jaskier**

Dean slid J’s plate on the table and sat down with his own. Some would say ten in the morning was too early for burgers, but not Dean and Jask. It was never too early for burgers in their minds. 

Before taking his first bite, he leaned in slightly to look at the new emails on the screen. “J!! Get your ass down here, our new wives responded and you got thirty seconds to get down here before I click it!”

The oaf actually rolled down the last five stairs, landing with a thud and a pained groan. “Fuck me, that kinda hurt.” He huffed, pushing himself to his feet as Dean laughed his ass off, then joined him at the table and rubbed his shoulder. “New kinda implies you already have a wife, and we’ve been over this. I’m your whore. Open it.”

“Whatever, our new _whores,_ then.” Dean clicked it and started laughing again at the visual of Jask on the stairs. “Alright, let’s see if they denied us...”

“He can be your wife. I’m just setting the record straight that I’m your whore.” Jask wasn’t sure why the distinction bothered him so much, but it did. With a sigh, he looked down to see the picture of Castiel and Ares, and he smacked Dean’s arm. “Still gonna tell me they didn’t understand the fucking hand signals?”

“Nah, they know. And now I wish I did the right one. Look at my gorgeous bottom, J.” Dean grinned and looked at Ares. “Why you think he just shrugged? Fuckin’ with us?”

Shaking his head with a smirk, Jask had other ideas. “Nah, I think that’s him telling me he’ll be whatever I need him to be. Like… Dean 2.0.” He honestly couldn’t believe how attractive Ares was, and the fact that Dean was giving him a green light was outrageously awesome. Now, he just needed to find away to get _him_ on board, too. 

“Sounds like wishful thinking, baby.” Dean chuckled and kissed his cheek. The fact that they were switching made him happier than he wanted to show. Ares was hot as hell, but Cas being a bottom was much more intriguing. He got the vibe Cas wouldn’t be easy, and he found himself more okay with that than he thought he would be. He wanted to know more about him. “I wish we could meet them before hand, kinda weird we meet them when they move in, huh?”

Jask shrugged one shoulder, reading over the words again. “They sound… like they’re smarter than us. We’re hotter, right? We have to be hotter.” Even as the words left his mouth, he wasn’t sure they were true. 

“I mean... we’re...” Dean wasn’t so sure either, so he gallic shrugged. “Yeah, we are.” He took a big bite of burger while he thought about how Cas seemed from those pictures, and deep down, he knew no one on earth was hotter than Cas.

“Should we just break up now then…?” Jask asked with a nervous laugh. He couldn’t help but think if a couple of pics in an email were enough to steal their attention like that, they might be better off. Mostly, he just hoped Dean took that as a joke. 

Stunning green eyes shot up to meet Jask’s, and Dean actually looked worried for a split second. Regardless, he never wanted to lose J, but he quickly realized he was joking. “I mean... let’s just see how this plays out but there’s no way 2.0 got an ass like mine.”

A little more relieved than he wanted to admit, Jask chuckled. “Your goddamn right. I’ve been through my fair share, and I promise, ain’t nobody got an ass like yours.” He neglected his burger to fist his hand in Dean’s shirt and pull him into a heated kiss, grateful his inability to shut up didn’t screw him over.

Dean opened and found himself desperately lapping into Jask’s mouth as he climbed into his lap. Burger be damned, Jask needed this right now, and if he was being honest, so did Dean.

They were both grateful they’d splurged and purchased sturdy kitchen chairs, because two grown, six-foot-tall men frotting on four flimsy wooden legs was almost never a good idea. Jask was nearly at the finish line when he forced himself to pull his hand back. “Fuck me, D.” 

“Goddamnit I love when you say that.” Dean climbed off, rushing to the table for their lube and wobbling back with his rock hard cock leaking and bouncing in front of him. “You’re beautiful, J. Spread ‘em for me.”

Standing quickly and tipping forward, Jask knocked their plates onto the floor and presented himself over the kitchen table with his hands behind him, spreading himself open. “Don’t make me wait, I can take it.”

“Killin’ me, handsome.” Dean still shoved two fingers inside to try and keep Jask from burning too much, but he didn’t work him open long, and soon he was sinking inside with a loud groan.

Jask pushed back, his knee knocking against the leg of the table, but he didn’t care. It hurt in all the best ways, and the noises Dean was making behind him pushed the discomfort from his mind. He kept his ass cheeks pulled apart for Dean until his own cock was begging to be touched, and finally let go but realized he couldn’t reach it anyway with the force of Dean’s thrusts. He rocked up on his toes and back down again, searching for that perfect angle that would have him clenching and coming untouched. Eventually, he found it. “Fuck… right there, right there… Christ, don’t you dare fucking stop.”

“Not stoppin’ baby, gonna come on my cock?” It had been a while since Jask had come untouched, but Dean loved it every time he did. He was sprinting toward the finish line himself but Jask coming just from being fucked was sure to shove him over.

Biting his lip a little too hard, Jask grinned and gripped the edges of the table as Dean continued slamming into him, and when his orgasm finally hit, he jerked, rutting against the wood and wiggling back to take Dean deeper. Dean followed almost instantly, slamming into Jask’s tight ass over and over to milk himself dry.

Jask was sore and a little shaky as he stood up, but turned to face Dean with a grin. “No one’s got a cock like yours, either. I shouldn’t even joke about breaking up.” He kissed him softly, then groaned when he realized he’d shoved all the food onto the floor. “I guess I better clean up. Should we respond to them?”

“Nah, we’ll see ‘em soon. This time is about us.” Dean kissed him, pushing thoughts of Cas from his mind. “Man, I made those burgers with so much love.”

Pulling Dean’s gorgeous body flush with his own, Jask kissed him again. “I’ll find a way to make it up to you.”

~~~~

The day Jask was supposed to leave to move in with Ares, he was even more of a disaster than usual. He couldn’t find his lucky boxers, realized he was almost out of his favorite shampoo, and worst of all... he knew in just a few, short hours, Dean would be living with someone better for him than Jask himself was. He was practically pulling out his hair trying to pack his things.

“Lemme help, J.” Dean walked over to rub his shoulders, not liking how tense he was. “Do you need anything from me? Besides a blowjob, cause that’s happenin’ regardless.”

“This was a stupid idea,” Jask said quickly, turning to face Dean. “Can we hit the undo button?” The truth was, he didn’t really know what he needed, or if he even meant that. He hated new situations and getting to know new people, which was one of the things that made him so incredibly, stupidly happy with Dean. He might not have been in love, but he was content and comfortable and knew he had it better than most. Not to mention, Dean was outright the best friend he’d ever had. Spending a month away from him sounded like fun at the beginning, but now that he was actually here… he was scared. “I hate new shit.” 

“I know.” Dean cupped his chin and kissed his lips softly. “If you ever wanna just come home, just come. I’ll be here waitin’. You got this. I’m gonna miss you, this house won’t feel the same.”

Something about that set Jask at ease. “You’re infinitely too good for me. Seriously. Don’t tell Castiel that, though.” He smiled a little and turned back to keep packing, throwing the last of his things in his duffle. “Well, if that’s not enough, I guess I’ll just go shopping. Good thing my boss said he shouldn’t have a problem finding me work out there.” 

“That’s good. I didn’t think he would, you got some great Yelp reviews.” Dean slid his palm into J’s shorts playfully and squeezed his bare ass. “Gonna miss this ass too, I need to talk to him alone, don’t listen.” He kneeled down and kissed each cheek and started his goodbye. “You’re not allowed to be with anyone else. J junior and J can... but not you. Ima miss you so much it hurts, I’ll think of you every time I get off.”

Jask snorted, then coughed to cover it up. “Sorry, not listening at all, I swear.” He chose not to add that he was grateful he didn’t have to worry about that very same thing with Dean, if Cas really was a bottom, Dean’s ass would remain his just as much as Jask’s would remain Dean’s. “Want me one more time before I go?” 

“Fuck yeah, I do.” Dean nipped his ass and stood up, rutting his boner against him. “Let me blow you first.”

A shudder ran down his spine and Jask flopped back on the bed, pushing his shorts down and spreading his legs. “I’m all yours, D. Do whatever the hell you want with me.”

Dean leaned down to suck him off and open him up until he was right on the edge, then pulled off with a grin, knowing no one else would ever make Jask feel that good.

They ended up edging each other until neither of them could hold back anymore, and it was times like that Jask remembered why he bottomed for Dean, and only Dean. He kissed him thoroughly as they came down, committing the way Dean’s hands felt fisted in his hair to memory. No matter how things played out, it was going to be a long month without him. 

“Good thing I get to see you two weeks in, huh?” Jask asked, playfully biting Dean’s lip. “I feel like something like this should involve some sappy ‘I love you’ goodbye, so… should we lie to each other for the sake of making fun of chick flicks?” 

“Yeah, sure... but it isn’t a lie for me. I do love you, J. Told you, you’re almost my favorite person ever.” Dean chuckled and bit his lip back. “But sure, let’s get all chick-flicky for a sec.” He cleared his throat. “Jaskier, I will be lost without you. The world will be gray and I refuse to enjoy color without those green eyes to brighten my world.” He spoke in a fake English accent, and was tempted to keep going, but Jask’s unamused face made him stop to laugh.

“Don't laugh at me,” Jask said with a pout. “I love you too, even if you’re an asshole. But you _are_ my favorite person, I don’t have siblings or a car that I treat better than most humans.” 

“It’s a damn shame too, that car is beautiful. She deserves some more love, babe.” Dean kissed his pout away and then laid back on the bed, his arm behind his head. “You ready for this?”

Sighing, Jask nodded and smiled lightly at Dean. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” 

####  **Castiel and Ares**

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Cas said honestly. “I leave tonight, and while I know it’s only a month, I’m a little concerned we’ve made the wrong decision here.”

“Well, it’s kinda crazy, Castiel. I couldn’t do it, but... I also know you aren’t fully happy with Ares. I know you. He’s a great guy, I just want you happier, and if this crazy idea is what you have to do to truly know, then you gotta try.”

Cas knew his brother was right, twins often were. He laid back on his bed and held the phone a little closer to his ear. “What if it screws everything up?” 

“It might. But, if you aren’t strong enough to handle a month apart... how could you handle life? And honestly, the temptation is a good thing. You always said you were worried Ares wanted something else in bed, this is a good test for him.”

“Ares isn’t the only one. I don’t want it to sound like I’m blaming him, because I’m not.” He knew his brother probably didn’t want to hear about the things he craved in bed, so he didn’t elaborate further. “We swore we wouldn’t stray from each other. I’m worried that if something _does_ happen, it’ll ruin us.”

“Maybe have that talk first? You both know it is possible, you’re humans. But if you talk first, and swear to be honest, maybe you would be able to save the friendship. Or, maybe nothing happens and you guys get happily married next year, but you have to talk about your concerns. When Ophelia went out of town for work at the beginning of our relationship, I told her I was worried and she made sure I was comfortable and always checked on me to make me feel better. It helped a lot, she taught me to just be honest, even when it sucks to say out loud.”

Cas frowned, letting out a measured breath. “I’m probably overreacting, anyway. I’m sure Dean and Jask are happy with each other, there’s no reason to think anything would happen in the first place. But you’re right, I should talk to him before I leave.” 

“I’m always right. How do you always forget that?” Jimmy barked a laugh at himself like he was hilarious.

That seemed inaccurate at best and a straight up lie at worst, but Cas decided not to point that out. “How are you and Ophelia, anyway?” 

“Great. She wants a baby, but I don’t know if I’m ready honestly. I don’t really want to share her yet.” Cas could hear Ophelia’s voice in the background and could tell she heard. “She threw a pillow at me.”

Cas smiled, understandingly completely the urge to keep someone to himself. “It’s not a small decision. Don't make it until you’re sure. You two will be fine, it may not make a lot of sense to me, but she loves you.” 

“Rude, little brother. Rude. She loves me because I’m handsome and I keep the yard clean.” Another ruffle and a laugh signaled she probably threw another pillow at him. “I don’t know why we have so many throw pillows, does she know that aren’t actually meant for throwing?”

Rolling his eyes, Cas _also_ chose not to mention that he was only younger by two minutes. He could hear the front door closing and knew that meant Ares was home, and they were running out of time to have this talk before it was time for him to leave. “Try not to die by throw pillow, I’ll talk to you later.” 

“Alright, take care. Check in when you can, and if you want me to check in on the house and your boyfriend, I will.”

That thought sounded a little too tempting, so Cas hung up before he could say yes. After a moment, he rolled out of bed and went downstairs to the kitchen to greet Ares. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Ares pulled him in for a tight hug, inhaling next to his neck. “I’m going to miss you greeting me every day.”

Aware that this wasn’t a great start to the conversation he wanted to have, Cas hugged him back and held a little longer than normal. “I’ll miss you, too.” 

“What should we do today? Our last day together. Can we really not even talk on the phone?” Ares pulled back to meet Cas’ eyes.

“No, we can’t. Not until day fifteen when we see each other for the midway point. Two full weeks with no contact at all.” Cas wrinkled his nose before kissing him slowly. “As far as what we should do, I was actually hoping we could talk.” 

“Of course, Cas. Let me go shower and meet you on the couch?” He kissed him and rushed upstairs. 

Ares made sure to take a quick shower, but he was a little nervous for what Cas might want to talk about. Regardless, he knew talking was good, and he didn’t know if he’d made it two weeks without talking to his best friend. 

When he came back down in his comfy sweats, Cas was waiting, looking just as nervous as Ares was feeling and he sat close, draping his legs over his lap. “Hi.”

Cas took a moment to memorize the view of Ares like that, relaxed and gorgeous. “Do you remember when we first started sleeping together? How we weren’t exclusive, but no matter where else we… dabbled, we always came back to each other, and every time, it only made us stronger?” He smiled to himself at the thought, and the way they’d be a little better suited for each other every time they got back together. They really had been a good match, and when they got tired of being disappointed by others who were either perfect in bed but terrible with everything else, or the ones that would be excellent partners but abysmal in bed… they’d found a happy medium with each other. 

“Yes.” He smiled softly. “I think that worked for us because we were best friends. Nothing and no one could come between us.”

Nodding, Cas gently rubbed Ares’ shin. “Exactly, yes. I’ve been thinking a lot about what the next month might bring. And while I’m absolutely not saying we should make an effort to be unfaithful, I just… think we should forgive ourselves for being human, and be honest with each other if it happens. Like we used to.” 

Ares thought about that before speaking. “I... okay. That is a good way to look at it. We are humans, and honestly, I’d forgive you for anything if you were honest about it. I hoped you felt the same.”

“I do,” Cas said, almost too fast. “I… do feel like that. I know you well enough to know that you would never purposefully hurt me under any circumstances, and I do truly believe you’ve never lied to me, as I’ve never lied to you.” 

Ares smiled and ran a hand through Cas’ hair, tugging him in for a kiss. “I love you, Castiel. Nothing can ever change that.” And he truly meant it, it just wasn’t in the way he wished it was.

“I love you, Ares. And whatever happens… we’ll deal with it in a month, okay? No secrets, no judgement.” Cas kissed him again before he could answer and slowly laid him down, kissing over his jaw and down to his throat. 

Ares hummed and bared his neck, rutting into the air. “Deal.”

“Then let me take care of you one more time before I go.” He kissed over Ares’ chest and down his stomach, wishing that he went shirtless more often. As he tugged on the fabric, Ares got the hint and sat up to pull his shirt off, then wiggled out of his pajama pants to give Cas a clear shot. He took his time, kissing over his skin and smiling at the way his stubble made Ares gasp, then took him in his mouth, sucking slowly. As Ares hardened against his tongue, Cas ran the pad of his finger over that tiny, glorious ring of muscles. He couldn’t quite bring himself to top, not when they’d just had a conversation about being honest, but he _could_ do something else for him. 

Ares’ hands found Cas’ hair and he arched his back with a small moan. “Cas... your mouth is so amazing. Gods, I’ll miss it.” He moved his hips in a circle before Cas pinned him in place.

“Stay still for me, Ares. I only have so many hands,” Cas growled, intentionally dropping his voice even lower than it normally was. He made eye contact as he sucked his middle finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and then pulled it back out, dripping wet. “Spread,” he commanded. 

“Oh, fuck...” Ares tossed his head back with a huge, gorgeous grin, spreading himself as told. He loved when Cas lowered his voice and he wished he’d do it more often. 

With a smirk, Cas nudged his finger inside of Ares and pumped it slowly, twisting to drive it further. “Will you miss my hands the way you’ll miss my mouth?” he asked, wrapping his other hand around Ares’ hard shaft and starting to stroke, alternating movements. 

“Yes... all of you, every inch.” He rocked down onto Cas’ thick finger, his hands sliding around his torso in pure pleasure. “I love your hands, baby.”

“Good. Now you get both,” he said low, then leaned down to take Ares in his mouth as he pushed in a second finger. There wasn’t enough spit for both, but Ares never seemed to mind the pain, so he kept going. He curled his fingers and scissored quickly as he sucked hard, taking him deeper with each bob of his head. 

“Fucking burns so good.” Ares felt like he was floating above his body, watching himself get the best blowjob of his life and when he came, Cas hungrily swallowed every drop. Ares shuddered and sat up, flipping them roughly and then pulling on Cas’ clothes. “My turn.”

With the goodbye hanging over them, Cas actually lasted a little longer than he normally would have, but made sure to praise Ares every step of the way. When he finally tipped over and released, he barely gave Ares the time to close his mouth before Cas was pulling him to kiss him. “That felt a little like a ‘last’, and I don’t like that. Tell me it’s not the last time.” 

“Of course it isn’t.” Ares kissed him back, flicking his tongue in his mouth. When he pulled back, they stared into each other’s eyes, both searching for answers to unknown questions until finally Ares broke and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Cas’. “That wasn’t our last time.”

With shallow breaths, Cas nodded. “Not our last time.” They stayed there for a moment, both trying to believe the words. After a while, Ares moved off of him to let him up, and Cas stood. “I should shower before I hit the road… showing up smelling like sex probably wouldn’t be a good first impression. I know you just took one, but… do you want to join me?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I wonder how they’re fairing. You think they’re having a hard time saying goodbye like we are?” Ares took his hand as they walked up the stairs together, and Cas didn’t let go as he started the water. 

“Probably. I suppose we can ask them ourselves in a few hours. I really do need to go after this…” But even still, they took their time, washing every inch of each other’s bodies. 

Neither was exactly sure what was going to happen, but the one thing they _did_ know, is that they’d have a safe place to land when it was over. With each other.


	5. Chapter 5

####  **Dean**

For all the shit-talking he did, Dean was nervous. He cleaned the house after J left, not wanting to give the impression they were pigs — even though they were. 

He still had fifteen minutes before Cas was due to arrive, but he found himself checking the shelves for dust like some neat freak. _Why the hell do I care so much? It's not like he can leave me, he's stuck here with me for a month... or at least two weeks. Bet he doesn't even care about all that crap an—_

_Knock knock._

_What the fuck! He's early!!_ Dean walked over to the door, his heart pounding in his chest as he opened it, revealing the most gorgeous man in the world. His photos didn't do him justice. _Man... I already wanna kiss you, sweetheart. Wait, why does he have seven suitcases?_ “Uh, hi."

Cas cleared his throat and shifted on his feet, his eyes immediately dropping to Dean’s lips. “Hello, Dean. Can I…” He gestured a little with the tips of his fingers, which were still wrapped around one of his suitcase handles. 

"Oh shit, yeah. Here, let me help. Come on in, welcome to your new home. I got us some brisket in the slow cooker, and I didn't know what kinda drinks you like so I bought like... everything." Dean reached for four of Cas' suitcases and lifted them with ease, moving so Cas could walk inside and definitely _not_ checking out his ass.

“Are you always this… prepared?” Cas asked with a smile, setting his other bags down in the kitchen. 

"I think we should start this honestly, and nah. Not even a little. I was trying to impress you, is it workin'?" Dean winked at Cas, hoping he wasn't unfazed by the famous Winchester wink.

Cas’ jaw went a little slack, and his cheeks flushed. “Yes. It’s working, but I don’t think I’m supposed to admit that.” He looked down at his bags and fidgeted slightly. “Where should I put these? Do you have a guest room?”

Dean's smile faded and he nodded toward the hallway. “Yeah, we do. But... you won't be comfy in there. It's kinda our workout room. I made space for you in my room... I thought this was supposed to be like a relationship. I was gonna stick to my own side." _Unless you wanted me._

The way Cas’ shoulders relaxed caused the same reaction in Dean. “No, your room is fine. I don’t want to impose, so if that’s what you got ready, that’s where I’ll stay.” He looked at Dean’s lips again and picked up two of his suitcases. “Do you mind showing me?”

"Yeah, lemme get all these for you." Dean grabbed the bags and led the way, loving how Cas was smaller than him in every way. He already wanted to pick him up, but he knew this had to be taken slow. 

When they entered the room, Dean set the suitcases near the far wall, and then turned to face Cas. "I sleep on that side, I like to be by the window in case someone tries to break in, that okay?"

Heat pooled in Cas’ cheeks and he nodded dumbly. “Yes,” he said, his voice lower than hell. “It’s your bed, I’d never tell you what to do in it.”

"I wouldn't be mad if you did. I tend to be the more bossy one in bed, though." Dean winked again and walked toward the doorway. "I'll get our plates ready while you get comfortable. Feel free to snoop all you want, you wanna beer?"

Cas nodded quickly. “Please.” 

"You got it." Dean smiled a boyish grin and turned to make his way toward the kitchen. _God, he's so fucking hot. And I can tell he wants me. He'll still fight it, but that's okay. He wants me... he loved the idea of being safe at night. I saw it in his beautiful blush._

He served their dinners and set the table, not grabbing the beers until Cas was making his way back out so they would still be ice cold. "Hope you're hungry."

“Starving, actually.” Cas sat down and pulled his chair closer to the table. “Between packing and saying goodbye, I didn’t get a chance to eat anything at all today.”

"How was the goodbye?" Dean asked curiously, taking a long sip of beer and then licking his lips while he watched him.

Cas smirked a little, pausing as he picked up his fork. “It was… good, honestly. Very thorough.” 

"Thorough? Like you broke up?" Dean set his fork down, still not taking a bite.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I was trying to find a non-crude way of saying ‘we blew each other’s brains out and worshipped each other’s bodies in the shower afterward’, but I suppose I gave you the wrong impression.” Cas took a bite, and his eyes fluttered closed as he let out the lowest moan Dean had ever heard. “This is amazing, Dean.” 

_Ah well... guess he's not thinkin' with his downstairs brain like I am... but then again, I always am._ "Thanks. And that's good for you two. I gotta ask, is Ares a top? Jask assumed he was a switch, but I dunno why, he seems like more bottom type to me but I also haven't met him."

Cas chuckled. “He is a switch, with a… pronounced and loud preference for bottoming. He and I have that in common.” 

"In common? Huh... what's that like?" Dean finally picked up his fork and took a huge bite, moaning at the flavor. "You're right, this is amazing," he mumbled with his mouth full.

With a playful eye roll, Cas sat back in his seat. “Compliments to yourself, then? And it’s… interesting. We top for each other, but there’s always something missing. We usually stick to hands and mouths… we have absolutely no issues in that department. What about you and Jaskier?” 

He wanted to ask more, he wanted to know every detail of their sex life but he decided not to be creepy. “Uh... well kinda the opposite. We’re both tops that only really bottomed for each other. We were best friends that fucked sometimes for a while before he moved in. It’s hard when we both feel like toppin’, so I imagine you understand that struggle. He’s big as hell too, I was used to smaller partners before him.”

“Smaller,” Cas repeated, his hand firmly clamped around his fork. “Was that by choice, or just… because you’re so…” His eyes flicked across Dean’s shoulders and down his chest as he visibly struggled for words. “Big?” 

_Big in every way, sweetheart. Just you wait._ “Both. I like to be able to lift them.” He took another bite, gauging how that might make Cas feel. “What do you prefer?”

The fork clattered to the plate and Cas apologized, fumbling to pick it back up. “I... we should eat. It would be a shame if the food got cold.” He took a bite, but Dean didn’t miss the way Cas’ pupils were overtaking the blue.

“Right. We should.” They ate in relative silence, and when when they finished, Dean rubbed his belly with a groan. “So, you’re a writer? What kinda books.” _I Googled you, just making conversation._

“Mostly historical horror,” Cas said, looking grateful for the change in subject. “It sounds silly, and mostly it is… but I somehow found myself with a little bit of a cult following, and I find it hard to steer myself in a different direction. I… nevermind.” 

“No... tell me. Shit sounds interesting.” Dean braced his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his fist. “All ears, Cas.”

Cas licked his lip and squirmed a little in his seat. “I suppose you need to know this, anyway. I tend to have a lot of nightmares. They… bleed out into my books, no matter how hard I try not to. It’s like they’re the only inspiration I have sometimes.”

“That’s fine. Am I allowed to comfort you?” Dean asked, his brows furrowing slightly. _I dunno if i’d be able to stop myself from tryin’._

“I… what?” Cas tilted his head curiously, like the guy seriously didn’t understand the concept of having someone comfort him during a nightmare. “I don’t understand.” 

“What did your guy do when you had them?” Dean asked curiously.

Frowning, Cas furrowed his brows. “Nothing. He was always either at work or asleep… and the couple of times he wasn’t, he didn’t really do anything. I just… went back to sleep.”

Dean scoffed at what he thought was a joke, and then sat up. “Seriously? Cas, he should have held you or somethin’. J has nightmares sometimes, and I always wake up. He doesn’t really care about the comfort part but it’s hard not to wanna help.”

Cas suddenly looked uncomfortable, like Dean had shot a hole in a very fragile facade. “I’ve never minded. He’s a nurse, he… he needs rest. Needed rest. Needs rest?” 

“Okay, but back to my original question. Am I allowed to comfort you? Get you water? Hold you and let you know you’re okay? Shit like that.” Dean suddenly really wanted to hug him, but knew he shouldn’t.

“I…” Cas looked genuinely conflicted for a moment, then nodded. “Yes, if it would bother you not to, then yes. You may.” 

_It’s not for me... okay, kinda for me, too._ Dean nodded and stood up, taking their plates to the sink. “So, tell me about you. Got any siblings?” _Gotta keep this convo from gettin’ awkward, Cas. Gonna keep asking questions until you seem interested in talkin’ to me._

“One. I have a twin brother, his name is Jimmy. He lives about an hour from here.” Cas joined him at the sink. “Can I help?”

“Sure. You dry?” Dean handed him a plate and nodded at the towel. “Twin, huh? How was that growin’ up? Is that whole twin-link thing real?”

Cas chuckled as he took the first plate and grabbed a towel. “Not to the extent that you’d see in the movies. But… yes, sort of. Growing up, we always got mistaken for each other. Hell, even Ares sometimes mixes us up. It’s annoying more than anything.” He set the plate down and took the next one. “What about you? Do you have a big family?” 

“He does?” Doesn’t sound like this Ares guy is the one for Cas. He needs more than he can give. Dean pushed away the quick thought that _he_ was the man that could, and continued washing. “Nah, just me and my brother Sam now. Mom died when I was five, Dad died when I was seventeen and I took care of Sammy ever since.” _He kinda takes more care of me at this point, but whatever... not the point._

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Cas said, genuine concern on his face. “But it sounds like Sam was lucky to have you. Do you see him often?” 

“Yeah, often enough. We talk all the time too, he lives like ten minutes away and pops up sometimes so if a giant walks in here like he owns the place, it’s him.” Dean chuckled and finished up the dishes, turning to face Cas but not moving back. “So don’t shoot him.” 

Cas smiled a little, nudging him. “Don’t worry. I conveniently forgot to bring the gun I don’t own.” 

Dean laughed out loud and tossed his head back. “Hey man, you brought seven friggin suitcases, you could have an arsenal in there and I wouldn’t know.” _But I’ll know soon enough, I’m not that nice. I’m snoopin’ asap._

“Shut up,” Cas said, wrinkling his nose with a smile. “And you are objectively terrible at washing dishes, switch me.” 

“I prefer top, but we can switch, sweetheart.” Dean winked, noting the way Cas’ breath caught in his throat. _That’s right... ima win you over soon, Cas. Just wait._

####  **Jaskier**  
  


Jask spent a solid ten minutes trying to fix his hair in his rear view mirror before he finally got out of the car. After everything, this was it — he was finally about to meet the Greek god himself, and fuck, if he wasn’t more nervous than he had a right to be. _What if I’m not what he expected? We got matched, which means we’re opposites... what if he thinks I’m an idiot? Worse... what if he got the impression I’m_ **_not_ ** _an idiot, and I have to spend the next thirty days pretending to be smarter than I actually am?_

He slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and grabbed his suits, then huffed an obnoxiously deep breath as he approached the front door. He knocked loudly, then belatedly noticed the doorbell. _Fuck, these people have doorbells?!_ He rang it twice, wincing as he realized it was overkill. _Christ on a cracker, Jask. Hah! That sounds like Cracker Jacks... fuck, he’s definitely gonna hate me._ **_I_ ** _hate me._

Ares swung the door open and met his eyes, a small smirk forming on those juicy lips. "Hello, new boyfriend. Come in... and I'll get you the spare key so you don't have to ever touch that doorbell again." He moved aside and stood tall as Jask walked inside.

He chuckled nervously, nearly dropping his bag by accident as he reached up to scratch the side of his head. “Yeah, sorry about that. I get a little… over excited sometimes. Like a giant puppy… but I promise, I’m housetrained.” _For the love of Jesus, barely two minutes in the door and I’m talking about peeing on the carpet._

"Thank god. Watersports is a hard no." Ares grinned at whatever Jask's face did at the joke, and he closed the door behind him. "Do I have to comb you daily?"

Jask pulled his lip between his teeth and smirked slightly. “I’m not gonna say no to that, so… yeah, you do.” The thought of Ares having his hands anywhere near him made him shiver. “I eat with a fork, though… so you’re in luck there.”

"Well... baby steps, I suppose." He bit his lip too, and then seemed to realize what he was doing. "Sorry, I shouldn't flirt. Are you hungry?"

Jask scoffed with a playful smile. “This month is gonna get real awkward if you don’t even flirt. That’s roughly 96% of my personality.” He folded his suits over the back of the couch and nodded. “Hungry though, yeah. Always. I’m kind of a bottomless pit.”

"Yeah... I don't mind the flirting. I didn't want to cross any lines or anything. I'll serve us some dinner, I made steak." Ares walked toward the kitchen but stopped halfway. “Are we allowed to share a room? I wasn't sure what to do about that?"

 _Fucking better be, D’s planning on rooming with Castiel._ “It didn’t say anything about that, so I assume so. I warn you though, I get handsy in my sleep. It’s not really my fault.” He grinned wider, knowing he was showing off his dimples. 

Ares’ eyes studied his face, and his smile visibly lit up the room. "What? Sorry, I... you have dimples." He walked closer, presumably for a better look, but he snapped himself out of it. "Let me show you to our room."

“Our room, huh? I like the sound of that.” Jask grabbed his things and followed Ares, and though he attempted to stop the words from coming out of his mouth, he failed. “You’ve got a great ass. Anyone ever tell you that?”

"Yes, actually." Ares didn't turn his head, but Jask was sure he swung his hips a little more than necessary when he stepped aside in the room. "Make yourself at home."

As Jask stepped around him, he brushed his fingers over Ares’ waist. “Excuse me.” He flashed him another flirty grin then dropped his duffle, then made his way to the closet to hang up his suits. “Do you have to work a lot?”

"Yes. But I'm actually working partial days this month. I've been there a while, so I was lucky they were willing to work with me. I work 6 hours five days a week instead of my usual 12. How about you? Will I see you in a suit soon?"

 _Tell me he has a suit kink. Fucking_ **_please._ **Jask shrugged, playing it off. “I’ll wear one for you whenever you want, but yeah. Boss says he found me a couple of jobs around here. They pay pretty damn well, so I don’t work every day, but usually two or three days a week.”

"That sounds nice. And don't say whenever I want, I'll ask you to put it on right now and that won't be a good way to start this. I'd rather not have a boner all through dinner." Ares chuckled and touched Jask's arm softly as he walked past him. "Beer, wine or whiskey?"

“Beer,” Jask said, his smile nowhere near fading. “You wouldn’t have a boner all through dinner, by the way. I’d take care of you first, that’s what a good housemate does, right?” _Well, that wasn't forward or anything. Whatever, double down._ “Sure you don't want me to put that suit on?” 

Ares' breath caught in his throat and he stared at Jask with a pained expression. "Um... not tonight. I don't put out on the first night, handsome." He winked and walked out of the room.

_Oh yeah. This is gonna be easier than I thought… and I’m so fucking here for this. Sorry, D… I know you wouldn’t blame me if you were here. He’s perfect._

Jask clasped his hands together in front of him and stared at the ceiling, mouthing a thank you to the higher powers that created something as exquisite as Ares and somehow let Jask’s path cross with his. He could be a good boy and wait until tomorrow… or, at least until morning. With a spring in his step, he quickly put away the rest of his things, and joined Ares in the kitchen. “You really expect me to keep my hands off you for a whole day?”

“Yes. Why, are you tempted?” Ares stopped what he was doing and faced him. “What do you want to do?”

 _This is probably the point where I should shut up and say something normal._ Instead, Jask devoured Ares’ frame with his eyes. “I’d start by making you strip for me, slowly, right here. I like to get a good look at what I’m working with, y’know. The visuals often get lost in the heat of the moment, which is a damn shame… or would be with you, anyway.” He bit his lip and tilted his head as he drummed his fingers on the table. “I guess I wanna do a lot of things, it’s hard to pick just one. Kiss over every inch of your body, splay you out over this table and find all the spots that make you squirm.” 

And before his eyes, Ares squirmed. His eyes blew with lust, making the brown in half his eye nearly disappear. “Mmhm?” He gripped the counter behind him, holding onto every word.

Jask stood, taking a chance and crossing the distance carefully, making damn sure he gave Ares an opportunity to either move or tell him to stop if he wanted to. “Then, I’d take you apart… slowly.” He stopped right in front of him, leaving nothing but a couple of inches between them. “Run my hands over your skin, kiss down your body like I was unlocking some ancient mystery. Then…” he added, leaning in until their lips were almost touching, “I’d pin you down and make you _mine,_ Ares.” 

The _‘fuck’_ he whispered was almost inaudible, and he moved out of the way, clearing his throat and palming himself. “Damn, Jask... you’re a tease.”

Disappointment flashed through Jask, but he hid it, chucking easily and heading to sit at the table. “Wasn’t meant to be a tease, Ares. More like… a foreshadow… unless you don’t want me. Then I promise… paws off.” 

“No, I do.” He rushed out, blushing after he said it. “Sorry, I can see how this is confusing. Do... you have a hall pass or something?”

Jask nodded, spreading his legs a little. “You could say that. Dean and me, we’re not exactly _in_ love, though I love the guy to death. He’s my best friend in the whole world, and we pretty much just fuck cause we’re good at it. We have an agreement of sorts.” _And now that I know you want me day one, this month just got a lot easier._

Ares nodded and chewed his lip, looking like he was struggling. “I see. I can... kind of relate.”

“Yeah?” Jask asked curiously. “To which part?” _Please say all of it. For some reason, I don’t want you to be in love with him._

“The...” He looked pained again, like he didn’t want to say it out loud. “The in love part. Castiel is my best friend. I love him dearly, just not...”

Jask relaxed and almost hated himself for it. “Shouldn’t be something you feel bad about, sweets.”

“I can’t help it. But honestly, I don’t think he loves me, either. Not in the way we’re supposed to.”

 _Sounds like something you guys shoulda figured out before swappin’ sex toys._ “Speaking from experience, fucking your best friend can be _extremely_ awesome… as long as everyone’s on the same page. Did you ever try to talk to him about it?”

“Yeah, but I never wanted to hurt him, so I never said those words. We’re wondering what something like this might do for us. It will make or break us, and I don’t want to lose him as a friend. Do you think that’s even possible? To live with someone else, possibly have sex with them, yet remain friends?” Ares gravitated closer, seemingly unknowingly.

“Gods, I hope so, otherwise the last few years of my life were wasted. That’s pretty much exactly what me and D are doing. We’re best friends that stayed pretty faithful, but we talked before the switch. We both know exactly where we stand, and if we end up not together after this, he’s still gonna be my best friend.” Jask stood slowly, trying not to scare him away. “Hey, if you’re really worried about this, I promise I can keep my hands to myself. I’m gonna be honest though, I wanna kiss you real bad right about now.” 

“Thank you for being honest. I... want that, too. But I’d also like to just... hang out, if that’s okay? I want to know all about the new man that I’ll have in my bed this month.”

Jask smiled, turning his head so his dimples would show better. “Then by all means, let’s hang out. But seriously, I’m me and I might die if I don’t do something, so… here.” He reached out, gently taking Ares’ hand and bringing it to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. “Compromise.” He dropped his hand, letting his fingers linger for just a moment before nodding toward the stove. “We should actually eat now… we got a little distracted.”

“Y—yeah food. Food is a good plan.” Ares forced his gaze down and went to serve them dinner. “I still keep thinking of those damn suits. Do you wear them every work day?”

“If I’m supposed to be undercover, then no. But most of the time, yeah. The kinda people I protect like to be flashy, and that includes the while ‘men in black’ look.” Jask was tempted to ask if he could help, but couldn’t resist watching the way Ares’ body moved. “You have a thing for suits, huh?”

“No.” He answered much to quickly again. “Not at all nope. No, sir.” Ares turned with a smirk. “Convinced?”

Jask’s cock twitched involuntarily at the way Ares said ‘sir’, and for a moment, he couldn’t speak. “Nah, not convinced at all. I hope you’re lying though, I’ve uh… never had the pleasure. D never really seemed to give them a second look.” From the look on Ares’ face, he’d be giving Jask’s suits more than a second look… and that was _definitely_ alright with him. 

This was gonna be a great month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s late... blame pie.
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve!


	6. Chapter 6

####  **Castiel**

_He’s stunning. So stunning it’s almost cruel._ Cas was having trouble breathing as they got comfortable on the couch. It wasn’t a very _big_ couch, which surprised him given how tall Dean was. Apparently, Jask was around the same size, and he struggled to imagine how the two of them fit together here. “I suppose since you’re in charge for the first ten days, I should defer to you for what we watch, hm?” 

“Yup.” Dean grabbed the remote and clicked on some basketball game. “Bet you J’s watchin’ this right now. That’s his team and I don’t really care about either of them but I want his team to lose.” He chuckled and sat back, his arms spreading along the back of the couch as he brought up one leg to rest on the coffee table. “Who’s your team?”

Cas stared at Dean’s foot and nearly told him to move it, but this was Dean’s house, and Cas didn’t exactly have the right to tell him which pieces of furniture he could defile. Particularly because Cas was daydreaming about defiling a lot of _other_ pieces of furniture, albeit in very different ways. “I don’t really follow sports. Occasionally hockey, but even then, I don’t have a preference when it comes to teams. I just enjoy watching the games. I’d ask you who your team is, but… it would be disingenuous, since I don’t know anything about any of the teams.” 

“Hockey? I mean, I’d rather watch that then some Lifetime show, but I prefer basketball and football. Baseball occasionally.” His leg bounced slightly and then he turned to give Cas more of his attention. “So... what do you like to watch?”

 _Great, now he’s going to know exactly how boring I am._ “Usually, when Ares and I watch television, we watch the news or a documentary. I haven’t seen many movies or tv shows… I’m sorry, I know that’s not interesting at all.” He blushed, and hated the feeling of the heat in his cheeks. “What about you? Other than sports, what do you usually watch?”

“Wait, wait, wait. You tellin’ me you haven’t seen _Game of Thrones?”_ Cas' face must have given him away, because Dean’s eyes widened and he moved closer. “What about _The Witcher,_ or _Peaky Blinders?_ C’mon, Cas, _Walking Dead?_ It has friggin zombies.”

Nothing about that did anything to help his blush. “No, but I’ve heard of most of them… if that counts for anything. I take it you like those shows?” _I’m sure I would too, but all of my time was spent either with Ares or writing. Is it selfish of me to want him to show me?_

“Uh, yeah. And you will too. Fuck this game.” Dean grabbed the remote to change the game. “Alright, old school gangsters, zombies, families fighting for a throne or… fuck, however someone describes the Witcher... some hot guy that fights a bunch of people to get to his destiny? I think he’s also available for hire? Whatever, what sounds more interesting?”

Cas fought a laugh. The truth was, they all sounded interesting, but he couldn’t decide if that was because the shows themselves would be interesting, or if Cas was just smitten with Dean. “I’ll never say no a hot guy getting in fights, so… that one.” 

“You got it. You chose the hardest one to keep up with, but I have faith in you.” Dean winked and went to Netflix, searching for _The Witcher._ “You like when hot guys fight, huh? Too bad I’m older now and only get in like four fights a year.” His eyes darted over to Cas’, and he couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

 _Is it bad I hope one of those happens this month?_ Cas cleared his throat and let his eyes travel over Dean’s body. “What… sort of things do you fight over? Bar tabs?” 

Dean didn’t answer right away, not until the show was found and on pause. “Never know. Honestly being this big is always a threat to dudes, and they want to challenge the biggest guy in the room. I just don’t turn the other cheek well. My brother is bigger than me but if I’m there, I take care of it for him. He isn’t the fighting kind unless he has to.”

The thought that grown men could still be so… primitive was actually annoying to Cas, but the thought of Dean defending himself and his brother was decidedly not. “I’ve never been in a fight, but… that’s not surprising. I doubt many people think of me as a threat.” 

Dean checked out his face slowly and licked his lips. “How could someone ever want to punch that face?”

 _And how could anyone_ **_not_ ** _want to kiss yours?_ Cas took a deep breath and nodded toward the tv. “I don’t know, but… we should see what motivates _him_ to punch people for a little bit.” 

“Alright.” Dean turned back toward the tv and pressed play, returning to his comfortable, wide-legged position. “If you have any questions, just ask… but I think you’ll understand it more than me soon.”

Cas seriously doubted that, since a majority of his focus was locked on Dean. Sure enough, they made it through the entire first episode — and Cas couldn’t have been paid enough to explain what it was about. “That was… good, I think we should watch more of it tomorrow.” 

“We will. You ready for bed?” Dean grabbed his phone and looked at the time. “Shit, yeah. I got work tomorrow.” He got up and stretched, his shirt sliding up his stomach as he groaned. “Let’s go cuddle.” He held out his hand with a grin. “Promise to keep it in my pants.”

He took Dean’s hand and stood without giving it a second thought. It was so rough, so warm, that for a moment, Cas couldn’t speak. When he found his voice, Dean was still staring at him patiently. “You… want to cuddle?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or anything, so we can just see what happens... but if I cross any lines when I’m asleep, just kick me.” He kept their hands together while he pulled Cas along to the room.

Cas automatically turned on the ceiling fan and looked around for a tower fan, too. He was so used to doing that anytime Ares agreed to cuddle with him that it was just second nature, but he didn’t find a second fan. “Just one?” 

“Yeah, AC works great here, built her myself.” Dean moved the blankets to open it and then motioned for Cas to lay. “You get too hot or somethin’? I can turn it up.”

 _There’s no such thing, if you ask me. I hate being cold._ “No, it’s not me. Ares, he… got overheated easily. Cuddling for us is damn near a special occasion.” Cas climbed into the bed and relaxed under the blankets, sighing happily. “Dean… this bed was wonderful.” 

“I know.” Dean plopped in the bed with another sinful groan and rolled on his side. “J and I didn’t cuddle often either, but not cause I didn’t want to. He just had too much fucking hair and we both preferred big spoon.”

 _Is there anything about him that isn’t perfect for me?_ Cas closed his eyes tightly and tried to breathe, but the desire to roll closer and lose himself in Dean’s arms was almost overpowering. “I think… maybe we should stay on our own sides tonight. Maybe tomorrow we can… revisit the cuddling.” He hated himself for suggesting it, but he needed to take a step back. It was only day one. 

“You got it.” Dean rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling with his hand on his stomach. “Night, Cas.”

Grateful that Dean didn’t sound offended, Cas relaxed. “Goodnight, Dean.” 

~~~~

For one reason or another, Cas slept better than he had in a while. No nightmares, no tossing and turning. He was just… dead to the world, until Dean’s alarm sounded to wake him up. Cas rolled slowly, blinking his eyes open as Dean sat up. “Good morning,” he said, his voice like grated steel. 

Dean did a double take and then ran a hand through his messy hair. “Shit... that voice doesn’t help my morning boner at all. Morning, Cas.” He chuckled and stood up, stretching again and revealing a very large erection and then palming himself as he walked to the bathroom.

Cas closed his eyes, but it was way too late. He had one of his own thanks to normal biology, but now, seeing Dean’s… he rutted up against the blanket involuntarily. He listened to the sound of the shower as his hand snaked into his pajama pants and wrapped around his length, but all he did was squeeze. _Down, boy. He’s not yours. No touching._ He managed to remove his hand and sit up, yawning and stretching. It was still very early, and Cas obviously didn’t have anywhere to be, but he wanted to ask Dean something before he left. When he finally came back out, he was wet and wearing nothing but a towel… which sent the question on Dean’s mind somewhere far, far away. “Fuck.” 

“Sorry. I can start bringing clothes inside there, I just didn’t think. You didn’t have to wake up, I know it’s early.” Dean walked around him and started pulling out his clothes. “You normally wake up this early?”

 _God, no. That’s the last thing I want._ “You don’t have to. I don’t want to disrupt your life, so just… do whatever you’d normally do. I’ll adapt.” He watched the lines of Dean’s body and pulled the blanket over his crotch a little more. “Sometimes I do get up this early, it just… depends, I suppose. I haven’t slept that well in a while, so I’m a little better rested than normal. How long will you be gone?” 

Dean slid up his boxers and then used the towel to dry his hair better as he walked back by his phone. “I got three houses to hit and then I’ll come home for lunch. Probably before noon, but it depends on how long it takes to fix the last house's gutter. Then I’ll hit the last two houses and be home. It’s hard to say an exact hour, some days are shorter than others. Want me to bring us dinner tonight so we don’t gotta cook?”

Cas opened his mouth to say no, but remembered the first ten days were supposed to be Dean’s way. “That’s fine with me. I’m not picky, if you tell me what’s easiest for you to pick up, I can look over the menu online.” _Is he going to be dirty when he comes home?_

“I was just gonna grab burgers from the diner. Do you want something different?” He slid on his shirt, flattening his damp hair but he wasn’t done, he grabbed another flannel and then tossed it on the bed to put on his jeans. Cas could tell they were clean, but the stains on them answered his question.

 _I want a great many things, Dean._ “Yes, burgers will be fine. No mustard, but… everything else is fair game.” Cas slid out of bed, not trying to hide his own erection that hadn’t gone away yet. If Dean was going to play like that, so was Cas. “Can I make you something for lunch?” 

“Uh... huh?” His eyes darted back up and he cleared his throat. “Uh, no mustard right?”

 _Good, maybe I’m affecting him half as much as he’s affecting me._ Cas smiled a little. “Right no mustard. But you said you’re coming home for lunch, I was asking if you’d like me to make you something.” 

“Oh, sure. Don’t gotta, but that would be nice.” Dean buttoned his jeans and shrugged on his flannel. “See you in a few hours, Cas. Have a good day snoopin’.” He grinned and looked like he nearly pulled Cas in for a kiss but he balled his hand and walked out of the bedroom.

Cas stayed where he was for several moments, until the front door shut and he knew he was alone. He sat down in a heap at the end of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Well, Ares… I’m trying. Not succeeding… but I’m trying.”

####  **Ares**

_This is going to be a long month._ Once they finished eating and cleaning the kitchen, Ares had a moment where he missed Cas. 

He didn’t know if it was out of guilt or habit, but seeing Jask on his couch all comfortable did things inside his chest that he couldn’t explain. 

Normally once they were comfortable in pajamas, he and Cas would sit together and talk, watch tv, blow each other or frott on the couch. But seeing as only two of those things were possible here with Jask, he sat down — much too close — and took a breath. _Bad idea... he smells amazing! Ugh of course he does!_ Ares cleared his throat and grabbed the remote, handing it to Jask. “Here, you get to pick. Normally we watch the news, but I’m open to anything.”

“Better be, it’s my way or the highway for the first ten days.” Jask clicked his tongue and spun the remote in his hand. “Which means we’re watching basketball. You can make me watch the news when _you’re_ the one calling the shots.” He turned on a game and leaned forward to set the remote on the coffee table, his eyes already glued to the screen. 

Ares felt it was a good opportunity to watch his new ‘boyfriend’. The sounds of sports on the television actually brought a smile to his face. He never really cared for them, but they brought back nostalgia and he loved watching people watch them. The excitement on their faces, replaced by frustration and fear, all in a matter of seconds. It was more entertaining than any organized sports game itself. 

It helped that Jask was so goddamn gorgeous, too. The game kept him animated, even as he sat still, and it took a lot for Ares to finally force away his gaze. _Why are you staring? He’s going to think you’re creepy._

Around halftime, Jask turned the volume down and looked over. “You want a beer? Is it weird that I’m offering you a beer in your house? Is it our house?”

Jask looked progressively more confused by the second, his brows furrowing adorably. 

“It’s _our_ house, so make yourself at home. And yes, I’d like one. I’ll grab them for us so you don’t have to get up.” Ares touched his leg without thinking and stood, quickly making his way toward the fridge. _Why did you touch him? You aren’t allowed to touch. If you start now... you won’t stop._

After a little more of a pep talk, he opened the beers and sat down a little further this time, bringing his leg up to sit in the space between them. “Cheers?”

Jask chuckled but held his out, reaching over. “Little hard when it’s like you’re in a different zip code now. What’s wrong, my soap too strong or something?” 

“No, I like it...” _Too much._ “I just find myself struggling not to smell it more, but I’m trying to be respectful.” He took a chance, moving so his foot was resting against Jask’s leg, and grinned. “I can still reach, so I’m not _that_ far.”

A strong, warm hand flattened out over his ankle. “Good enough for me.” He broke out into that huge, dimpled smile again and took a sip of his beer, licking his lip as he pulled the bottle away and focused back on the tv. His eyes danced as he watched the players move across the screen, and Ares didn’t even catch what happened to make him cheer. 

Deciding to mess with Jask, he bit back a grin. “What happened, did they get a touchdown?” He knew damn well this was basketball and that touchdowns happened in football, but the face he made was completely priceless.

“Seriously?” Jask seemed to realize pretty quickly that Ares was joking, and tipped his head back to laugh loudly enough it echoed through the room. “Fuck, you’re funny. Tell me more about you, are you always a comedian?” 

“Only on my days off.” His eyes lighting up with amusement as he took another long sip. “I used to watch sports with my dad, but when he passed away, I just kinda stopped. The sounds are comforting, though.” He realized that made him come across as a downer and quickly tried to recover. “You close with any family?”

Jask shook his head a little but looked unphased. “Nah. Haven’t seen my parents since I was eighteen and I never had any siblings. It’s just been me the last several years… well, me and D.” He fidgeted with the bottle, then continued, “Your bio said you have a sister. What’s she like?” 

“Have you met any demons?” He teased, chuckling as he took a drink. “She’s... fierce but mostly kind. You might meet her, I never know when she is going to show up and just start cooking. Her girlfriend is nice, too.”

“I’ve never met a demon I didn’t like,” Jask said playfully. “Was that your way of telling me she doesn’t bat for my team, and that I should stay away from her?” 

“I didn’t know you batted for her team. I guess we didn’t discuss that. Do you?” Ares shifted closer so he could be comfortable again.

With a click of his tongue, Jask’s eyes darted down to Ares’ lips. “I like to think of myself as an equal opportunity sportsman. I’ll bat for any team that’ll have me… though, I do have a preference.” 

“I can guess your preference.” Ares didn’t turn to face him, but he felt his eyes on him. “I dated a few girls in high school but none since I was an adult. I very much have a preference.”

Jask moved just a little closer. “There’s nothing quite like the feeling of a man underneath me. Solid, hot… shaking with need.” He shifted a little bit, tugging on his shorts. “Yeah, definitely a preference.” 

Ares closed his eyes tightly and released a shaky breath. He wanted to be under Jask shaking with need. _If only. I have to be good for Cas. It’s the first goddamn day._ He cleared his throat and nodded at the tv. “Look, another touchdown.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll behave,” Jask said, but didn’t quite sound genuine. “At least until tomorrow right?” 

“Shut it.” Ares grinned and took another drink, only to find it empty. “Want another?” _Please say yes so I can go breathe._

Jask nodded. “Yeah, I’ll take one more… might wanna cut me off after that, though. I tend to get a little frisky.” 

“Does anything not get you frisky?” Ares grabbed his bottle and walked toward the kitchen. “I’m off tomorrow. Do you work?”

“Nah,” Jask called after him. “Got a job Friday night, though. I’ll be gone for a few hours, comin’ in pretty late. I hope that’s okay? I work weird hours.” 

“I work Friday too, but I’ll probably beat you home.” Ares brought their beers and sat close again, his eyes on the screen. _Gods, he smells so good._

Jask took a slow sip and shrugged a little. “Guess I’ll have to remember to jack off in my car, then.” He winked, then turned off the television entirely. 

Ares choked on his beer, covering his mouth with his elbow. “Damn you.” He wiped up his chin and chuckled. “This is your house, jack off where you want. Just not in the kitchen.”

“So… right here?” Jask tilted his head like he knew he was pushing, and immediately laughed it off. “I’m kidding! Seriously. Kidding. I’ll keep it private, and away from the asparagus.” 

“You’re going to kill me, aren’t you? Death by teasing... or is it death by arousal? In any case, I’ll jack off in the shower like I normally do.”

Jask frowned _deeply._ “Normally do? Why the hell do you need to jack off on a _normal_ basis? Don’t you and Castiel have sex?” 

“Not really. We don’t have actual sex very often, but we trade blow jobs or frott a few times a week. It’s... hard when two people prefer bottom.” Ares looked away, blushing slightly.

“Hah!” Jask said, triumphantly. “We were wondering what your shrug meant… I don’t think I should say what I thought it was.” He looked a little sheepish suddenly, and cleared his throat. “Sorry, though. If you were mine, I’d… well fuck, I probably should say that, either.” 

Ares watched him and noticed he actually blushed a little. “Did you think it meant I was just down for whatever? Because... I am. I just have a preference. Just answer one question and then we’ll be good...” _Don’t ask it... don’t ask it..._ “How often would you fuck me?”

Jask’s gaze suddenly got a lot more intense. “Honestly? As often as I could. The rest is great, don’t get me wrong… but fuck. I’d be sinking inside of you every chance I got.” 

Ares shuddered and chugged his beer. “Oh look, I need a shower, excuse me.” He stood and covered his crotch as he went to put the bottle in the sink.

“You need it, Ares,” Jask said boldly. “You deserve it. Don’t beat yourself up for wanting it.” He followed, setting his bottle down and leaning over his shoulder. “Don’t be afraid to take it.” He pulled back, heading back to the bedroom, leaving Ares alone by the sink. 

Bracing himself on the counter, Ares fought every urge to run to Jask or jack off in the kitchen. He wanted him, no, needed him. Needed to feel his strength and more importantly, that cock. _How big is it? No way someone that confident has a peashooter... gods I bet it’s huge. His feet are huge._

Ares stood there for far too long before he got the confidence to join Jask in bed.

They kept to themselves all night, but more than once Ares felt his body heat closer and for the first time ever, it didn’t turn him off. He wanted to feel that body heat on top of him, fucking him into the damn mattress and when he woke up the next morning, he was palming himself without realizing. _Shit... please be asleep._ But when he glanced over, Jask was awake. _It’s only day two... I’m not going to make it._

“Hi,” he said, cocking a smile. “Looks like we survived day one.” 

“We did. With great difficulty.” Ares got out of bed and went to wash up, the cool water helping him calm down. _We have to last more than one day. I have to._

Jask didn’t respond, and when Ares finally came back out, Jask was sprawled out on his stomach, snoring not-so-quietly. 

He chuckled and then walked out to make coffee, pulling things out for breakfast. _I want him to wake up to food... wait, why do i care? Ugh! This is so hard!_

Ignoring that he shouldn’t, he made a huge breakfast for them and was setting the table when Jask finally made his way out. _How is someone so tall so adorable?_ “Morning. Hungry?”

“Always,” Jask said with a sleepy grin. “Fuck, I’d kiss you for this if I was allowed. So… just pretend I’m caging you against the counter and kissing you in thanks, kay?” He sat down and picked up his fork to start eating. “Mmm. You really are a god.” 

“God of _war_ , don’t cross me.” He teased and set down a fresh mug of coffee. “Since you’re the boss this week, what are we doing today?”

Jask chuckled as he took another bite, chewing slowly and then sitting back in his seat with his head cocked to the side. “Oh, I’ve got some ideas.”


	7. Chapter 7

####  **Dean**

Dean ended up not being able to go on lunch until 12:30. He was tired and starving when he rushed inside the house, instantly kicking off his boots. “Honey, I’m home.”

“I’m in the kitchen!” Cas yelled, and as Dean rounded the corner, Cas turned to him. “I wasn’t sure if you’d have time for an actual hot lunch or not, so I just made you a BLT. Extra bacon.” He slid the plate forward. “You… strike me as the type,” he added, smiling sheepishly. 

“You already know me so well, _wife.”_ Dean grinned, trying to see if he would be offended by the pet name like J was, but based on the look on his face, he liked it. A _lot._

The poor guy was struggling trying to contain his smile. “How long do you have every day? For your lunch, I mean. I forgot to ask this morning, and I realized I don’t actually have your phone number. Just an email address.” 

"Oh, shit." Dean cackled and then took a huge bite, moaning a little louder than necessary before talking with his mouth full. "That's up to me and how I plan my rounds. My next job is at 1:30 so I got just under an hour, but I can schedule them how I want. Gimme your phone so I can put my number in it." Dean wiped his hand on his jeans and reached out.

Cas handed it over and leaned against the table. He looked like he was fighting with himself for a moment, then finally asked, “Did you ever take extended lunch breaks for… Jaskier?” 

“Yeah, if he wanted me to.” Dean typed in his number and saved it, handing it back with a smile. “Wait, are you askin’ if I ever got laid on lunch? Cause nah, J didn’t like me dirty.”

Blue eyes raked over Dean’s body and he let out a tiny, barely audible whine. “He’s an idiot.” He pocketed his phone and cleared his throat. “But yes, that’s what I was asking. I was curious.” 

Dean grinned, feeling like he won the lottery. "I see you don't mind. You sure I don't stink?" He moved a little closer and reached out a rough stained hand to grab Cas'. "You don't think my hands are too rough?" _C'mon, Cas. Gettin' laid on my lunch break is on my friggin' bucket list._

“Oh,” Cas said, so low it was practically a moan. He stared at their joined hands and shook his head, not moving away. “You don’t stink. And no… your hands are… perfect.” That last word was barely audible, and being so close, Dean could see the guy actually shaking. 

"You okay, sweetheart?" Dean pulled his hand away, feeling like he might be pushing too far. "Sorry, I'm struggling with not... touchin' you and stuff." _Way to go, now it's gonna get awkward._

Cas shook his head quickly and reached out like he was going to grab Dean’s hand again, but dropped it at the last second. “Don’t apologize. You’re just… incredibly attractive. It’s making it hard to focus.” 

“I feel the same about you.” _It’s like all bets are off and I suddenly don’t know how to talk to dudes. Feels like I don’t got it anymore._ “You actually make me feel butterflies, which is annoying because I haven’t felt them since I lost my virginity back in 9th grade.”

His eyes widened. “What? You were… young.” Cas blushed again, then dropped his eyes. “I was just out of high school.” 

"Yeah, I know I was. Probably too young, honestly. I didn't know what I was doin', but I wasn't about to say no, I was young, dumb, and horny." He picked up his sandwich again to take another bite. "Was it with a dude or chick?"

“It was a man. I’ve never actually been with a woman… I’ve never had any desire to.” Cas took a half step back and sucked in a breath like he hadn’t actually been able to breathe that close to Dean. “Have you?” 

“Been with a woman? Yeah, I wasn’t with a dude until right after high school. I was also drunk which is why I didn’t get the butterflies. Cause I was definitely nervous.” Dean finished eating and took his plate to the sink.

Cas nodded, staying silent as he watched him move. Eventually, he pushed off the table and crossed his arms. “Will you text me when you’re on your way home tonight? I was going to try to write some, and I have a… bit of a process. If it’s too much trouble, I understand.” 

“Course.” Dean smiled, his mind automatically going into the gutter. “I’ll text when I’m leavin’ my last house before I grab dinner, so you have some time.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas returned just smile and reached out for just a moment to touch Dean’s arm, but his gaze dropped to his hand and he squeezed, his jaw going a little slack at the muscles he felt. “Wow.” He seemed to realize what he was doing and looked terrified for a second, stepping back quickly. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. You can touch all you want... even if you don’t let me. Does it count if it’s only one way?” Dean once again blurred the line between right and wrong, but he never did like lines.

“I honestly don’t know what counts and what doesn’t. All I know is that it’s not fair for me to gawk at you like you’re an actual piece of meat. I can already tell you’re a lot more than that.”

“Ehh... not really. I try though.” He grinned, hoping it would make Cas smile. “Why can’t you gawk at me _and_ also see me for more?”

Cas did grin, but again, it seemed like he was fighting it. “I suppose it can be both.” 

“Cool. I like both.” _Lame._ “I didn’t mean that with any hidden meaning. Promise. I gotta piss then hit the road, thanks for lunch, Cas.”

~~~~

Like the night before, Dean gave Cas a heads up when he was on his way home from work. If he was being honest, he didn’t want to. He wanted to know what his _process_ entailed, but it was definitely too soon to push. _Been three days together and I still feel like I’m climbin’ uphill._ Dean sighed, now very unsure of whether this whole thing was a good idea. 

Honestly, he missed Jask. Which felt wrong to admit to himself, but when he thought about it more, he couldn’t figure out _why_ he missed him. He just did. Regardless of anything, Jask was his best friend, and he never had to think twice about anything with him. With Cas, he found himself second guessing every single move. 

It was obvious that Cas was interested in him, yet he was holding back. Understandably, but still, Dean could tell the guy even felt guilty for looking at him sometimes and he couldn’t understand it. _What’s wrong with lookin’?_ He sat in Baby fidgeting his cell phone, fighting the urge to call J and before he realized, he hit the call button. He hung up instantly and then did the thing he should have done days ago, he called Sam. 

“Dean,” Sam said, much too cheery for Dean’s mood.

“Sup, bitch.” 

“Nice to hear from you, jerk. What’s wrong?”

“Why do you assume somethin’s wrong? Can’t I just call my little brother and say hi?” _Asshat._

Sam laughed. “Course, but you didn’t. You said _sup, bitch,_ and I can tell something is wrong.”

His imitation of Dean’s voice was subpar at best, but Dean ignored it. “Whatever. So, J and I tried somethin’ and now I’m havin’ second thoughts.”

“You wanna elaborate?” 

_Not really, no._ “It was this uh… dating thing. We found it on a Facebook ad, and we traded partners for a month with some hot couple a few towns over. J moved in there for a week, and my new boyfriend is livin’ with me. His name is Cas, and he’s fucking beautiful Sam, but I’m not allowed to touch and I miss J.” It all came out in a rush but he couldn’t find it in him to be embarrassed. 

Sam’s silence was annoying, and by the time he spoke, Dean nearly hung up on him. “This is the weirdest thing you two have ever done… and you’ve done a lot of weird shit. What the hell were you guys thinking?”

“I dunno. Get some new ass, go back to each other and appreciate each other more. That’s what the friggin reviews said… well minus the ass part, but I thought it would be a bonus.”

“And new guy doesn’t want Little Dean anywhere near his ass?”

“Shut up. Little Dean is bigger than Little Sam, bitch.” _Not the point here but I’ll never miss that opportunity._

“Sure he is. You didn’t answer the question.” 

“I dunno. I mean, he acts like he can’t breathe around me sometimes, and others he won’t even look me in the eye. I think he feels guilty for wanting me, but he doesn't have to. I mean, they both signed up for this too, and J is probably fucking his boyfriend already.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Fine, Dr. Phill.” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “I honestly don’t care. I never care if Jask fucks someone else. Good for him.”

“Then why did you say you missed him?”

Dean scoffed, tired of all the questions already, but knowing damn well he was the one that called him. “It’s nice to be able to let one rip in my own living room and know my partner won’t look at me like I’m a barbarian. Instead, J turns it into a competition.”

“So… you miss having someone to fart with?”

Dean laughed, realizing how ridiculous he was being. “Kinda, yeah. He’s my best friend and… I’m still getting to know Cas. I just don’t wanna screw this up.”

“Have you thought about why you care so much?” 

“What was that? Oh sorry, goin’ through a tunnel. Later, bitch.” Dean hung up the phone and shoved it inside his pocket as he got out of the car. _Why did I call him? He always makes me think too much._

Dean walked inside the house, smiling when he could smell dinner was probably already done, and then kicked off his boots. “Smells amazing, Cas. What’d you make?”

“Against my better judgement, something called ‘tator tot casserole’. It’s basically an edible clogged artery, but I’m trying to do things your way until it’s time for me to take over.” Cas’ eyes lingered for a moment on the dirt, dust, and grease covering Dean’s hands, but the reaction was over almost before it started. “Sit,” he said quietly. “I’ll get it dished up, it should be done in a couple of minutes.”

“Gotta wash my hands, tator tot.” Dean wiggled his fingers in front of Cas face and stepped around him to use the sink. “What kinda stuff you gonna feed me when it’s your turn?”

Cas smiled a little as he pulled the food out of the oven. “I haven’t exactly decided yet, but I promise… it _won’t_ be this stuff.” He wrinkled his nose at it and grabbed a serving spoon and a couple of plates. “So enjoy it while you can.”

“You know I’m a warrior, right? I can’t survive on rabbit food, sweetheart.” The pet name slipped that time, but it felt so natural Dean didn’t give it a second thought.

“Keep talking like that, and I’ll feed you whatever you want,” Cas whispered, but immediately looked guilty. “Go on. Sit. It’s time to eat… rabbit food or not.” 

Dean chuckled and did as told. He couldn’t help but think Cas was adorable as hell when acting all bossy, but he kept that thought to himself. Cas looked like he felt guilty enough. “Alright, feed me, baby.”

####  **Jaskier**

The truth was, Jask had absolutely _no_ plans, and no idea how to occupy someone like Ares. Normally, the days he and Dean were spent fucking, or at the very least, naked. _Okay. C’mon, this can’t be that hard._ “Wanna go for a run?” 

“I’d love that, actually.” Ares stood up from the table to go clean the kitchen. “Are you too full to go now?”

“Nah, never too full to run.” Jask got up, resisting the urge to smack Ares’ perfect ass. “I’m gonna go change, but you should leave those dishes. I’ll do ‘em when we come back… you cooked, shouldn’t also have to clean.” 

"See now you're just trying to get in my pants." Ares laughed at his joke and turned off the water. "Fine, but if they're still there after my shower I'll end up doing them. Dishes in the sink is a pet peeve."

Jask bit his lip and shrugged with both hands extended at his sides. “You got me. Is it working?” 

"I plead the fifth. Let's go change." Ares walked by and touched his chest slightly. "Ugh, I shouldn't have done that."

 _Got him._ “Nah, but if you’re gonna do it again, play with my nipples. Drives me crazy inna good way.” He winked, darting around Ares and stripped right there in the middle of the bedroom down to his briefs. _Come on. Touch me._

When he turned to see Ares, his eyes were squeezed shut and he was feeling around to find his way. "My eyeballs went out of service, please hold." He tripped over Jask's pants and Jask laughed as he dropped down to catch him and help him up. 

He wasn’t ready to let go now that he had him, so he pulled their bodies together and smiled down at him, waiting for him to open his eyes. “I got you, Ares. Not gonna let you fall.”

“I believe you.” Ares whispered, letting their bodies stay flushed for a few seconds before backing away. “Thanks.” He pulled off his shirt and then his pajamas, revealing tight briefs hugging his perky ass in all the right places.

 _Fuck. I’m gonna die. This is how it ends for me._ Jask stayed right where he was, staring helplessly. “You’re gorgeous, Ares. Fuck. I… damn.” _Speechless? Seriously? What the_ **_fuck?_ ** Jask snapped out of it and got dressed, then grabbed his iPod. “Ready?”

“Yes.” Ares bent down to tie his shoes and then shoved in ear buds. “Think you can keep up?”

Jask chuckled, and _did_ smack his ass that time. “Guess we’ll find out.” He took off, racing down the stairs and slamming into the front door. He grunted with the impact and then swung it open, leaving it wide as he jogged down the porch steps and onto the grass. 

Ares locked up behind him but started running, his cheeks already flushed. Jask knew it wasn't from the thirty seconds of running, that ass slap got to him. _Good._

He grinned when Ares caught up and turned a corner, intentionally falling back a couple of paces to stare at Ares’ ass. If possible, it looked even better when he was running. “Where do you usually run?” 

“Around here and through the park, follow me.” He sped up and took a right, running through some shrubs into a clearing of trees. Jask followed, catching up and intentionally bumping into him as the trees thickened. 

Ares chuckled and bumped him back, a gorgeous grin spread across his face before he sped up. Jask was smiling from ear to ear as he followed, cat-calling and whistling just to be an ass. He suddenly got a really rude, really bad idea, and tripped Ares just as they got to the grass. As he tumbled, Jask pretended to fall too, catching himself so he was hovering just over Ares. “Whoops. Lost my balance.” 

Ares panted, staring up with his eyes practically wild from the chase. “Clumsy you.” He looked at Jask’s lips and bit his own, gripping the grass at his sides.

 _So easy… it would be so easy to lean down and kiss him._ “Clumsy me,” he agreed instead, then forced himself off of Ares and held out a hand to help him up. “Guess this means I should buy you lunch as an apology, huh?” 

“Sure.” He dusted off his clothes and nodded the way they came. “Slow jog come down, or you want to walk back?”

“Not my favorite kinda come down by any means, but I usually just jog until I’m a couple minutes away, and walk it off. We going home to get cleaned up first, or should we make everyone at that little diner around the corner smell us?” _Fuck, why does this feel so natural?_

Ares chuckled and shook his head. “Definitely getting clean. You shouldn’t walk around like that and turn everyone on, it isn’t fair.”

Jask frowned like he didn’t know _exactly_ what Ares was talking about. “You think I can just wash that off in a shower? Ridiculous.” He slapped his ass again. “C’mon, sweets. I’ll race ya home.” 

~~~~

The next day, Ares had to work, and Jask spent the day snooping around. He didn’t find anything of interest, which was disappointing, but also expected. He gave up around lunch and made himself something to eat, then got a horrible, stupid, awesome idea. There was one place he hadn’t checked… and he knew he shouldn’t, knew it was wrong, knew all the reasons he would be a terrible person for doing it… and yet, once the idea was in his head, he couldn’t stop himself. 

He paced in Ares’ bedroom in a last ditch effort to change his mind, and then started opening drawers. _Jeans, no. Pajama pants, no. Socks… who folds their socks like that? What the… not the point. Here we go._ Jask opened Ares’ underwear drawer and dug around, expecting to find a dildo or a toy of some sort, but what he found was infinitely better. _He wears panties… Jesus Christ, I’m a dead man._ Jask thickened so fast in his pants he thought he’d break them. _God damnit._

After closing the drawer quickly, Jask headed straight for the shower. He’d been a good boy for the first couple of days, but now, he couldn’t hold back anymore. He stripped his cock to the vision of Ares’ ass in those panties and came down the drain before he even had a chance to turn the water on. 

There was no denying he felt better after, at least physically. Mentally, he felt like a dick, and regretted looking. _Shoulda let that be something I found out naturally. Fuck. Do I tell him? No? Maybe?_

He ultimately decided not to, and when Ares got home from work, Jask had dinner on the table. He kept the conversation normal while they ate, and after, he did the dishes without complaint. “I know it’s my turn to lead or whatever, but this is normally the time I tell Dean to pick what we do, so… congrats. You’re now Dean.” 

Ares looked away like he wasn’t sure how to respond for a few moments. “Do you miss him?” he asked, looking down at his hands. “That was a dumb question, of course you do. How about we check out the news? I haven’t had a chance to watch in days.” He stood from his seat and walked over to the couch. 

_Yeah, I miss him… but I’m trying not to think about it all that much._ Jask could sense there was something else behind the question though, so as he took his spot by Ares, he turned toward him. “Yeah, I do. Do you miss Castiel?” 

“Sometimes, yes. But not in the way I should.” He frowned, like he felt guilty.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Ares. You don’t owe anybody anything, except yourself.” Jask didn’t want to push too far and come off seeming like an asshole, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d be able to make Ares happy in ways Castiel never could. 

He nodded, like he still felt guilty, but he took a breath and met Jask’s eyes. “I... never mind. Thanks, you’re right. It’s... hard, I know he’s over there doing the actual project with no issues and I’m just over here... trying not to kiss you.”

Jask shifted a little, and it was his turn to squirm a little bit. He wanted that more than he’d admit out loud. “Knowing D the way I do… Cas is struggling. No way he’s around Dean like it’s no big deal.” He licked his lip, scooting a little closer. “Do you want me to… hug you? Hold you?” _Kiss you until you forget Cas’ name?_

“Yes,” he whispered quickly, his hands tightening at his sides like he was fighting the urge to lunge on him.

Carefully, Jask stood and held his hand out to help Ares up, then pulled him in until he could wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. He closed his eyes, loving the way Ares’ body felt against his own. “This okay?”

“Mhmm.” He nuzzled into Jask’s chest like he belonged there, squeezing like he never wanted to let go. “More than okay.”

 _Don't fuck this up, Jask. For fuck’s sake, he’s not a conquest or a quick lay… don't be an asshole. He deserves way better than that._ Jask kissed the top of Ares’ head and kept him close, rubbing one of his broad hands along Ares’ back. “Then stay right here as long as you want. No pressure, no judgement.” 

Ares turned his head so he could stare up at Jask, still clinging tightly to him. “Does this feel right for you, too?”

“Uh huh,” he said with a nod, barely audible. “Sure does.” Slowly, Jask tilted his head down, wanting to make damn sure Ares knew he could move if he didn’t want it. But _damnit,_ Jask wanted it. _Please don’t pull back._

And he didn’t. He leaned in, pressing their lips together for the first time as his hands snaked up into Jask’s thick hair. The whimper Ares released into his mouth spurred him on, and Jask picked him up off his feet as he deepened the kiss. _Fuck, is this what I’ve been missing all this time?_

The kiss became more desperate by the second and when Ares wrapped his legs around Jask easily. They somehow ended up against the wall, making out like horny teenagers. Jask kept kissing him as long as he dared, but eventually pulled back, breathing heavily and tipping his forehead against Ares’. “Fuck…” _Yeah, that’s good, J. Way to use your words._

“I know.” Ares whispered breathlessly, tapping Jask’s shoulder lightly, asking to be put down without words, and when he set him down, Ares turned and put his hand over his mouth like he just realized what they did. “Fuck.”

 _Great. He already regrets it. Fuck._ Jask rubbed the back of his own neck and kept his distance. “I’m sorry, Ares. Won’t happen again if you don’t want it to.” _I’ll die, but hey. So what else is new?_

“I want it. I want more right now. Tell me I’m not a bad person. Tell me It’s okay.” Ares stood inches from Jask, staring into his eyes like they had all the answers.

Focusing was becoming difficult, but Jask knew he needed to do the right thing… he just wasn’t sure what that was. “Ares,” he started softly, gently bringing a hand up his cheek. “I sure as fuck hope it’s okay, but I don’t wanna do anything that’s gonna make you uncomfortable or hate yourself. I know I haven’t exactly followed through with that so far, but…” 

Ares suddenly smiled, seconds before laughing out loud and running a hand down his face. “You’re so good with words it kills me.” He teased, leaning in again for another kiss.

A little confused, Jask hesitated, but quickly lost himself in the kiss. He picked Ares up again and spun around, sitting down on the couch with that gorgeous man in his lap.

Ares pulled their mouths apart and stared down at him with a soft smile. “You don’t regret this, right?”

Jask wondered if Ares could feel how hard he was underneath him, but chose not to bring it up. _Gotta let him come to me now._ “Hell no,” he said with a grin. “No regrets at all.” 


	8. Chapter 8

####  **Castiel**

Dinner went well, and while Dean was showering, Cas let his mind wander to Ares. _Is he struggling the way that I am? Did he give in yet? Can I?_ He frowned slightly, knowing he had far too many questions, and far too few answers. _Does any of it even matter anymore? If I’m_ **_this_ ** _tempted by someone else, doesn’t that mean Ares and I aren’t right for each other? Or, at the very least, we’re not a good fit for a monogamous relationship?_ Sharing anyone didn’t sound like something Cas would be into, but he also didn’t want to hurt Ares if he was behaving. _Dean isn’t being pushy. Flirty, perhaps… but not pushy. There’s no reason this needs to go further than a handful of fantasies and… no._ His mind immediately went to Dean’s offer to cuddle, and he shook the thought away. _That’s not fair of me to ask him to do that when I can’t give him anything more… not to mention, I don’t know how I’d ever go back to someone like Ares if I learned how it felt to sleep in Dean’s arms._

When Dean came back from his shower, Cas smiled softly. “Hello, Dean. Do you feel better?”

“Yeah, I have the best shower in the world. Haven’t you noticed?” He walked up, much too close, before he caught himself and turned to sit on the couch with a grunt. “Wanna watch your news or somethin’?”

 _Oh, I noticed._ “It’s a good shower. Excellent pressure,” he added, not realizing until after the flirty lilt the words had. “The news is fine, I appreciate you indulging me.” Cas reached forward for the remote, and when he sat down again, he was a little closer than he intended to be. _Screw it, I’m not moving. He’s got his own gravitational pull, it’s not my fault I’m stuck in it._

Dean smiled and sat back comfortably, his arm going behind Cas’ back as he searched for the news. “Do I smell better now?”

Inhaling involuntarily, Cas shivered a little as the smell of Dean’s soap washed over him. He wanted to bury his face in Dean’s chest and drown in the smell of him, so staying upright and neutral was difficult. “Yes. You smell just fine, Dean.”

“So do you. Did you borrow my soap?” Dean leaned in to sniff along Cas’ neck obnoxiously. “Mmm, false alarm. That’s all you.”

 _How did Jask survive this? Right, he was actually allowed to touch him._ Cas felt goosebumps rise all over his body and he bit his lip, trying to focus on the screen. “I considered it. But no, I brought my own.”

“I don’t mind. You can use anything you want here, Cas.” Dean’s pointer finger flicked at Cas’ hand, as if he wanted to hold it but was too nervous to ask permission. Butterflies set themselves free in Cas’ stomach, and as much as he wanted to remain strong, he couldn’t stop his hand from turning palm-up in invitation. His fingers slid in between Cas’, and the grin Dean had could be seen from his peripheral.

 _Fuck, why does this feel so good?_ Cas closed his eyes briefly, pushing the guilt he was feeling aside. He could feel the rough calluses on Dean’s hands, but instead of sending his mind to the gutter, all it did was confirm that he never wanted to _stop_ holding that hand. He relaxed against the back of the couch and leaned a little toward Dean, grateful that neither of them were making a big deal out of it. 

The news was boring, but it always comforted Cas when nothing tragic was happening. He knew all he needed to do was stick around and there would be some sort of breaking news story, but he didn’t want to ruin his own mood — not when holding hands with Dean had him feeling better than he had in a while. 

Reaching for the remote with his free hand, Cas changed the channel and kept flipping until he came across a comedy show. “Is this good?” he asked quietly. 

“Better than good.” Dean mumbled, leaning in a little further, and when something not really funny happened, Cas began to laugh. Not at the tv, but at Dean’s obnoxiously endearing cackle.

 _Well, that’s one way to kill a mood… or save a situation._ Cas didn’t move away from Dean — he doubted he could if he tried — but he _did_ snap back to reality when things had been getting a little… fuzzy. “Do you work on the weekends? I know it’s only Thursday, but… I was curious.” 

“Nah. I mean, sometimes, but I didn’t schedule any for the time you’d be here. You wanna do somethin’?”

 _I just want you here with me._ “You’re in charge, remember?” He smiled a little, turning to glance up at Dean. One month wouldn’t be enough time to stare into those green eyes. 

“Oh yeah, okay this weekend we’re makin’ pie. You can pick the flavor, cherry or cherry?” He grinned innocently before biting his lip and looking down at Cas’ mouth.

His heart leapt right into his throat. _Just do it. Kiss me, so I don’t have to be the one to cross that line first._ “Um… cherry, then… will be fine.” Cas was sure he wasn’t breathing, knew he needed air in his lungs to continue surviving, but his brain just wouldn’t send the command. Being so close to Dean was overwhelming in every positive way, and if Cas hadn’t been frozen solid, he’d have melted right into him. 

Dean’s eyes darted down to their hands and he brought them up to kiss his knuckles, then looked back at the tv and broke the spell. Cas could tell he didn’t want to pressure him, and half of him was grateful, but the other half… _I hope you’re prepared to stay like this forever, then. I wasn’t born with the balls for this._

Eventually, holding Dean’s hand became a little too much for Cas, and he pulled it back but covered by standing up. “Do you want something to drink?” 

“Uh yeah, sure. Thanks, Cas.” Dean got up and stretched, walking up the stairs without a look back. Cas stood in the middle of the living room staring after him, wondering if he’d done something to upset him.

 _I can’t seem to win here. I deny him, he seems sad. I give in a little, he still seems sad. Maybe this isn’t as… fuck, I don’t even know how to explain it._ Frowning, Cas slowly walked to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers, then leaned back against the counter as he started drinking his. _Maybe he just misses Jask… or sex, or both… and I’m not helping with either one._

Dean came back a few moments later, walking over to Cas still in the kitchen. “You okay?” He leaned his hip against the counter and eyed Cas, reaching out for the beer.

“Yes… I just…” Cas took a sip of his drink after handing Dean his, and decided to be honest. “Am I disappointing you? I keep getting the feeling that I am.” _I disappoint everyone. That’s why I’m here in the first place, isn’t it? I couldn’t be what Ares wanted anymore than he could be what I wanted?_

“Disappointing me? Nah. I’m sorry I made you feel that way. I’m disappointed I can’t touch you, but that isn’t your fault at all, it’s mine honestly.” Dean took a drink and changed positions to let Cas breathe better.

Cas nodded a little and stayed where he was. “It must be hard, going from a relationship as affectionate as yours and Jaskier’s to sleeping in the same bed as someone you’re not allowed to touch. I’m sorry.” He ran his thumb over the label on the bottle, studying the way the crinkles flattened out as he went. “I suppose this is why all of the reviews claim they appreciate their partners more afterward, hm?” He flicked his eyes back up, offering Dean a soft smile. 

“Yeah... makes sense. I dunno though...” Dean took a long drink, as though he was trying to find the right words. “What I have with J... it’s different. Not really affectionate if I’m bein’ honest. He’s my best friend, we mostly fuck around and talk shit to each other when we’re not fucking. I kinda... want more? I dunno, never mind.” He closed his eyes tightly, like he felt guilty for feeling that way.

Cas took a step forward and placed a hand on Dean’s arm. “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t shut down. I… I’m sorry, I just meant that with Jaskier, you didn’t have to stop yourself from touching him. You just… could. To go from that to this, it has to be jarring. It’s okay to want more, Dean.” _At least, I hope it is._

Dean opened his eyes and bore into Cas’, rooting them both to the spot. “Okay... I want more. More than just sex and jokes. I want passion... I want... love.” He blushed, and Cas nearly kissed him right then. 

He squeezed, then slowly dropped his hand. “So do I, Dean. I think somewhere deep down… we all do. That’s the point of life, isn’t it? To discover something bigger than ourselves, to bask in it?” 

“Sounds like a good goal in life.” He took another drink and set it behind him. “So, how do I tell my best friend I want someone else without hurting him?”

Offering him a small smile, Cas shook his head. “I’m not sure. If you figure it out… let me know. I think I need to have a similar conversation.” _I’m not in love with Ares. I don’t think I ever have been… and I don’t think he’s in love with me, either._

“Well damn... how’d we get here, sweetheart?” Dean turned, caging Cas in by bracing his hands on the counter at his sides. “I won’t touch... I just want to be close.”

Cas wasn’t sure how he was supposed to stop himself from begging to be touched, but that… was surprisingly enough. He lowered his forehead to Dean’s shoulder and sucked in a breath, content to stay there until someone made him move. “I don’t know how we got here… but I’m glad we did.” _I just wish I knew why it feels like we’ve known each other for a thousand lifetimes._

“Me too.” Dean shifted his face slightly and inhaled Cas’ hair. It was such a small movement that Cas could have missed it, but he felt so intuned with every move Dean made that he knew exactly when he stopped. “Let me cuddle you tonight, Cas.”

 _It’s only day four._ Cas took a deep breath and shook his head a little bit. “I’m afraid hand-holding is the only concession I can make today.” He hates himself even as he said the words and sensed the way Dean’s shoulders slumped slightly, but knew he was doing the right thing. “Don’t stop asking, though.” 

“Okay, Cas. Let’s just call it a night. Had a long day at work and...” Dean rubbed his eyes and backed away. “Just kinda tired.”

Sadness gripped Cas and all he wanted was to comfort Dean. “Is everything okay? I’m here if you want to talk about anything.” _You don’t have to be macho with me, Dean. Open up._

“Course. All good here.” He grabbed his beer to polish it off and then tossed it in the recycle. “I really don’t mean to pressure you with shit like that, Cas. I want you comfortable here. Also, got like five houses tomorrow, all before lunch, so... gonna turn in. Take your time, really. Nothin’ is wrong.”

Though Cas didn’t quite believe him, he didn’t blame him for not going into more detail. All he could do was smile lightly and push off of the counter and follow him. He might not have been allowing Dean to cuddle with him yet, but he didn’t want him to have to fall asleep alone, either. 

But as he laid there that night, just out of Dean’s reach… he began to wish he’d made a different decision. 

####  **Ares**

Ares honestly had no clue how long they kissed, but it was the most passion he’d felt in a long time. He’d nearly forgotten what true passion felt like, and because it was so overwhelmingly good, he never wanted it to end. _This... this is what I’ve been missing. Fuck, I’m so sorry, Cas._

He stayed on Jask’s lap long after their boners went down, and they enjoyed being close until way past when they should have gone to bed. Ares couldn’t bring himself to move, fearing that the separation would bring doubts, and that was the last thing he wanted either of them to feel. 

When his legs were tired of the position, he sat back on Jask’s thighs, staring at his relaxed, dopey grin. “Are your legs numb yet?”

“Nah, but I’m pretty sure this is the angriest my dick has ever been at me.” He laughed like he wasn’t mad about it and bit his lip. “Not often I get him all worked up to deny him, but I’m not in a hurry.” 

Ares had to huff a laugh at how blunt that was, but he was starting to really enjoy that about Jask. He spoke his mind and he didn’t pull punches. It was honorable. 

“Mine isn’t doing so well either, but we have time. Not like either of us are going anywhere.” _Please understand why I have to take this slow. I have to be absolutely positive._

Jask nodded, kissing him gently. “You’re right. You’re stuck with me for a while, and hell. Overstaying my welcome is kind of a specialty of mine, so I can’t even say for sure I’ll leave when the month is up. D might have to come drag me out by the hair.” 

“Nope. He can’t have you, I’ll fight him,” Ares joked. “Wait, how much taller is he? Will I lose that fight?”

His eyes danced as he chuckled. “Yeah. He’s about my size… in every way. Hate to break it to you, but I doubt you’d win that fight.” Jask leaned in and kissed him again, humming as he pulled back. “Don’t worry, though. I’d never let him hurt you.” 

“Aw, already my hero?” Ares leaned back in for another kiss and then finally climbed off his lap, holding out his hand. “Ready for bed?”

“Depends,” he replied as he took Ares’ hand. “Are you gonna let me hold you?” 

“Yes,” he said without hesitation, surprised by how happy thought made him. Ares was a hot sleeper and not being able to give Cas the cuddles he deserved always made him feel guilty, but for some reason, he didn’t care if he got hot, he just wanted to be in Jask’s arms. “If I get grouchy and push you off, don’t take it personally. I get hot.” He pulled Jask along, knowing deep down that no amount of heat would separate them tonight.

They changed quickly, not hiding anything from each other, and then crawled into bed. Jask’s dimples stood out as he smiled and opened his arms, and when Ares rolled against him, Jask wrapped him up. “I’m actually a little offended that you fit so well.”

“Me too. It’s rude you didn’t find me before this.” Ares chuckled, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Jask hummed and kissed his head, trailing his fingers gently over the small of his back. 

Ares could already feel himself drifting off, feeling completely safe and content in Jask’s arms. _Yes... I can get used to this._

~~~~

They woke up tangled together and Ares chucked at how crazy Jask’s hair was. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed along his jaw, hoping he stayed asleep while also hoping he’d wake up.

“Mmm,” Jask hummed, craning his neck to give Ares better access. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Ares nipped his throat and kissed back toward his mouth. “I want more.” He kissed him, moving to straddle him again, and Jask flattened out on his back to better support him. 

Strong, broad hands traveled down to Ares’ ass and squeezed as Jask opened for him, his tongue lazily exploring. “Draw a line for me. I won’t cross it, but you bet I’ll take every damn inch of my side of it.” 

“Nothing below the waist. Not yet.” Ares kissed down his neck again and sucked a mark, unable to stop himself.

“Fuck… okay,” Jask whispered, digging his ass into the mattress as if he were trying to create some distance between their lengths. He flipped them a moment later, sucking on Ares’ collarbone and pinning him to the bed. “I’ll just make the top half of you mine, then.”

“Yes, please.” _Don’t fucking stop._ He instantly missed feeling Jask’s length against his, and he already regretted the damn lines he drew. But deep down, he knew it was best.

Jask took his time, trailing his tongue in little circles over each of his nipples and down the center of his abs. He stopped right around Ares’ hips and nibbled tiny bruises on each of them, their hands laced on both sides and pressed down against the mattress. 

_Even his kisses feel stronger... more... possessive. Gods, I want so much more._ Ares arched his back, rutting up into the air, too turned on to care that his boner was on display.

True to their deal, Jask ignored it entirely, licking a line across his skin just above the waistband of his pants. He began moving back up, sucking and biting until they were kissing again, Jask’s body pressing comfortably against his own. 

Ares couldn’t take it anymore and reached down to palm himself. “Gods, your mouth! J...” _Shut up. Don’t you dare beg... be stronger than this._

“You should see what else it can do,” he said teasingly, leaning down to flick his tongue across Ares’ earlobe. “But not right now. Dibs on the shower, if I don’t get off in the next three minutes, I think my dick’s gonna fall off.” He pushed himself up and rolled off of Ares, bouncing slightly as he stood. 

“Go ahead... I’ll be right here getting off.” Ares reached inside his briefs and gripped his length, sliding his hand up and down before Jask even had the opportunity to walk away. 

He stared, open-mouthed, with one hand on the doorframe to the bathroom. “Can I watch for a minute? For… y’know. Science.”

“Yes, but only for a minute.” Ares grinned and pulled it out, gripping the base while watching Jask’s reaction. His pupils blew and he let out a little grunt, his shoulders tensing. 

“Yeah… just like that,” he whispered, tilting his head to the side. “I’d splay my fingers a little more though, take a looser grip. Run my thumb up the vein.” 

“Oh, Jask...” Ares moaned, moving his hand exactly how he said to, and when he rubbed the vein, he groaned and tossed his head back. “What else, baby... should I go slower... faster... tell me more.”

Jask gripped the frame of the door and kept his eyes glued to Ares’ hand. “Tease yourself. Go faster until your back arches, then slow to almost a stop. Lick the precome off your finger, and do it again.”

“Fuck.” Ares once again complied, moaning at the flavor and stroking more feverishly the second time. “Jask... fuck, I want you. Let me see it.”

Without hesitation, Jask pushed his boxer briefs down and let out a strangled moan as he cock sprung free. “Come for me, Ares. I wanna taste you… cover your stomach.” 

The choked off whimper Ares released sounded like it came from another person. The experience was nearly out of body, and he wasn’t going to last long regardless. Happy Jask told him he could, he angled his cock and called out his name, coming hard all over his torso and chest. _Holy fucking stars! What the hell did I just say?_ He collapsed onto the bed, body shaking with need. “Fuck.”

A half second later, Jask’s hot tongue was cleaning up the mess he’d just made. Not one part of him was touching Ares other than that, and as he pulled back up, his beard was a mess. “I… Christ, Ares.” He stumbled backward trying to get off the bed and clumsily moved toward the bathroom, then slammed the door behind him. Not even a full minute later, Jask released a loud, low moan. 

Ares laid there, catching his breath with a grin. Jask’s moan was so fucking delicious it made his spent cock twitch. _I want him making that noise while buried deep inside me._ He got up, making his way to the sink to wash up and then went to lay his forehead against the closed door. “How did I taste?”

“That’s not a fair question to ask. I don’t know that many positive words.” Slowly, Jask opened the door and Ares stood up so he didn’t fall forward. Jask was flushed, and pulled Ares in to kiss him. “You tell me,” he asked against his lips, before sliding his tongue between Ares’ teeth. 

Instantly opening, Ares moaned into his mouth, all doubt slipping away. _If Castiel and I were in love, this wouldn’t have been so easy for me. I don’t deserve Cas, hell, I probably don’t deserve Jask and when he leaves me to go back for Dean, I’ll deserve that. But for now…_ he tugged on Jask’s messy hair and kissed back down to his neck, sucking another mark on the other side. _For now, I’m going to enjoy him._

Jask picked him up again and carried him back to the bed, carefully laying him down and hovering over him as Ares continued to kiss his skin. He eventually stopped, allowing Jask to roll next to him with a sated, happy smile. “That’s a first for me… but I kinda liked it.” 

“Yeah?” Ares grinned to himself, already thinking of other ways to tease him. “I liked it, too. I think this is going to be very fun.” _Until we both explode and can’t take it anymore._

“Agreed.” Jask closed his eyes and let out a breath. “I’m ready for a nap.”

Ares laughed and sat up, letting his eyes rake Jask’s body. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving. I’ll make us breakfast and then wake you from your nap.” He leaned over to kiss his lips and got out of bed to stretch.

Chuckling, Jask popped up and followed him. “Yeah right, I’m taking every opportunity to pin your ass against your furniture before you change your mind. I can nap later. You work today?”

“Yes, I work 12-6 but I’m off tomorrow. You?” Ares interlocked their fingers, just to have some sort of contact as they walked to the kitchen.

Jask stared down at them with a smile. “Yeah, I work tonight. I’ll probably be late coming home, but I promise I’ll be quiet.” 

“I don’t mind, but I’ll try to wait up for you.” Ares smirked, already thinking of ways he could tease Jask that night. _Regardless if I fall asleep or not, I’ll be on the couch waiting for you... in panties._

Even as he reluctantly pulled his hand back, Jask moved in a little closer. “You know I’ll be in a suit, right? Tie and everything. This client requires me to look like a professional. Sure you can handle that?”

“If I die, it’ll be a good death.” Ares chuckled as he imagined himself dropping dead from arousal. It didn’t sound too unrealistic at this point, and if he could help it, Jask would die right alongside him.

Jask poured them each a glass of orange juice and held his up. “Then… here’s to a good death.”

“Hear, hear.” Ares held out his glass and clinked it with Jask’s. _I wonder which of us will die first._


	9. Chapter 9

####  **Dean**

Sleeping was hard. Dean wasn’t surprised that Cas denied him for cuddles, nor was he upset over being denied, but he still wished he had said yes. Him saying no made sense, the guy didn’t want to mess anything up with his _actual_ boyfriend, and with the connection they had, who knew if they would stop at cuddling. The distance was for the best, but that didn’t mean either of them had to like it. 

Dean didn’t have to ask Cas how he slept the following morning, he knew he slept just as shitty as he did. “Mornin’, Cas. One of these days you should sleep in. I try not to wake you but here you are, bright eyed and bushy-tailed again.” _Don’t start on his bright eyes… those blue eyes that put the sky to shame._

“It’s good to know you’ve been checking out my ass,” he teased as he took a sip of his coffee. “Mm. Sorry, I’m not awake enough to have a filter yet… despite my apparently sunny appearance.” 

Dean laughed and offered an innocent gallic shrug. “It’s a very nice ass. What’s a filter again?” He winked and started on his boots, instantly regretting that he probably missed a beautiful blush by looking away.

“Do you usually go anywhere on Friday evenings? Bars, restaurants, that sort of thing? Ares never has a set schedule, it always varies, so he doesn’t really have a ‘weekend’ like most do. And since I write from home, every day is sort of a weekend.”

“Sometimes. We should go out tonight, when’s the last time you went to a bar, Cas?” Dean straightened out his jacket and took another drink of tea.

He frowned for a moment and then shrugged one shoulder. “It’s been a while. Couple of years, at least. We don’t get out much for things like that.” 

“Alright, then... it’s a date. See you on lunch.” Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek before darting out the door. _Why did I just kiss his cheek? I hate lines. I can never stay on the right side of them._

Work ended up being hell. His first house was a busted AC unit which took much longer than anticipated. The next was a garbage disposal, and the homeowner actually argued with him over what could and couldn’t be put inside of those. After Dean showed him visible proof of the damage he’d done, he backed off. 

He was beat by lunchtime, but the moment he saw Cas, he smiled. _Why does his messy hair always make me smile?_ “Hey, Cas. That sandwich looks amazing, is that bacon?” _Yup... I gotta marry this one. Ares gotta go._

“Yes, I realized you weren’t fond of the L and T aspects of a BLT, so this one is bacon, egg, and cheese. Breakfast for lunch… is this better?” He slid the plate over and stepped in close. 

“Hell yeah. Thanks.” Dean washed his hands quickly and dug in, moaning like it was the best thing he ever tasted. “You’re a damn gift, Cas.”

He didn’t miss the blush that time. “It’s just a sandwich, Dean,” he said quietly.” 

“Don’t downplay this. It’s friggin heaven in between two slices of bread.” Dean paused, wondering if that made sense, but shrugged and took another bite. _Course it made sense, he’s an angel._

Cas smiled softly and tapped the counter gently. “Then I’ll keep that in mind. I’ve got two whole days to figure out what to make you on Monday.” 

“Aw man, you gonna torture me? I can’t eat vegetables in the morning because they make me grouchy.” Dean grinned cheekily and took another bite.

“Wouldn’t dream of it. At least… not until it’s my turn to lead.” Cas smirked a little and opened a banana for himself. “Then I’ll be sure to torture you with lots of vegetables.” He slid the tip of the banana into his mouth and looked innocently at Dean, and Dean couldn’t help but think the fruit was the true torture. 

“You like to torture people, huh?” Dean set the sandwich down and took slow, deliberate steps in. “How’s that banana, sweetheart?”

Cas’ cheeks flushed as he pulled it back out of his mouth, the tip still completely intact. _Fucker didn’t even bite it._ “It’s delicious. Would you like one?” 

“Nah... I can never finish the whole banana.” He kept walking until he was inches away. “Gonna let me have a bite of that one?”

He didn’t speak, and it didn’t sound like he was breathing either as he tipped the banana forward against Dean’s lips, his eyes glued to it. 

Dean kept his eyes on Cas’ face as he parted his mouth and took a bite, making sure every piece that was in Cas’ mouth was now in his, and then turned away quickly. “Thanks. Had my fruit fix for the day.”

“Oh,” Cas gasped quietly. “Was it… good?” 

“Best banana ever.” Dean clicked his tongue and walked to the fridge for some water. “Still not done with that sandwich, we might have to get a room.”

Cas pulled what was left of the banana into his mouth and finally bit some off. “Another thing I’ll keep in mind.” 

_I wanna know exactly what that means, but I know I shouldn’t ask, so I won’t._ Dean occupied himself with his sandwich and changed the subject. “What are you writin’ about?”

“I’m still trying to figure that out, honestly. I wrote two opening chapters and trashed them both, so… as of this moment, I’m back to the drawing board,” Cas lamented. “It’ll come to me.” 

“Hey, it happens... I mean, I wouldn’t know, but... you know what I mean.” Dean finished the last bite and fought the urge to lick the plate and kiss Cas. “Delicious. Did you have one?”

He shook his head. “I made some eggs for myself, though.” Cas sighed quietly and glanced toward the door. “Is it time for you to go back?” 

Dean’s eyes darted at the clock and he nodded. “Yeah, gotta go across town for the next one. Gonna miss me?” He offered Cas an innocent, toothless grin.

“Yes,” was Cas’ instant response. He rocked up on his toes and kissed Dean’s cheek, then took a half-step back like he was embarrassed. “I… enjoyed that this morning. Thought I’d return the favor.” 

“Yeah?” Dean did it back, letting his lips linger a second longer than the last time. “Then I’ll be sure to do it every day. See you tonight, Cas.”

“Right,” Cas said, a little breathless. “See you tonight.” 

Dean licked his lips and stared into Cas' eyes before turning away. His mind was reeling as he walked back to Baby, trying to decipher what he was feeling inside. _I can feel he wants this... but I can't push him._ He looked down at his tented jeans and laughed at himself. _Down... you gotta be patient, boy._

He pushed it down with a whimper, realizing how long it had been since he gotten off. It was only a couple of days, but Dean was so used to getting off every day it felt like forever. _I need a real good_ **_me_ ** _session this weekend, coming down the drain sucks._

Cas was on his mind all day, and he was actually excited for their date as he pulled up at home. He wanted to see how Cas was with a buzz, wondering if he would dance at all. He couldn't find Cas downstairs when he walked inside so he called out for him. "Cas?"

A moment later, he came down the stairs in tight, thin sweater and jeans. “I couldn’t decide what to wear. Is that ridiculous? I know you’ll need to shower anyway and we’re probably not leaving for a while, but… hi. How was work?” 

“You look good. Hi, work was... work. I’ll hurry.” Dean took an opportunity to check out his ass in those tight jeans before taking the stairs two at a time. 

He ended up coming down the drain again before cleaning himself off, and with how good Cas looked, he knew he had to wear his nicest red button up. 

Cas was waiting in the kitchen, still looking adorably nervous as he walked down the stairs. “You nervous, Cas?”

Blue eyes raked down his body and Cas visibly shivered. “You… oh. What was the question, again? I’m sorry.” 

“Nothin’.” _Answered it there, handsome._ Dean held out his hand for Cas’, smiling softly at him. “You said this was the line so...” He shrugged, anxiously waiting for Cas to accept his offer.

It seemed to take Cas’ brain a moment to catch up, but he took Dean’s hand willingly and stepped close… close enough to smell him. “Are we going far?” 

“Not too far. But a drive so you can get a fair taste of my Baby.” He pulled Cas along, smiling at his confused face and when they walked up to his car he waved a hand. “Baby, meet Cas. Cas... Baby. You two haven’t met yet, but it’s time you did.”

Cas’ eyes were wide as he stared at the car. He probably hadn’t even gone outside since they’d arrived, and if he had, it would’ve been while Dean was gone. “She’s beautiful, Dean.” 

“She is huh? Built ‘er from the ground up. How about we go for a drive first?” Dean waked them around and opened up Cas’ door, waving for him to climb inside.

Once he did, Dean shut the door and got in himself. Cas looked right at home in the passenger seat, like the leather was made just for him. When the engine roared to life, Cas bit his lip and shifted. “I think we could skip the bar altogether.” 

“Yeah? We might have to.” His mind went instantly to the gutter, but he realized that wasn’t fair so he pushed the thoughts away. “Can you hand me a tape? Doesn’t matter which.”

Cas dug around in the box and came back up with _Cosmo’s Factory_ by CCR. He slid the tape in the deck with all the gentleness Baby deserved, then smiled a little as the last song on side one started. “You didn’t rewind it.”

“Ehh, let it play and we’ll flip. Good choice.” Dean rolled down his window and nodded for Cas to do the same.

He did, and the wind whipped through the car as the speakers blared. It was getting dark, but they’d left just in time to watch the sunset over the horizon. Cas was smiling like he’d never seen such a thing before, and Dean swerved before he forced his eyes on the road. _Stop starin’, ya creep._ He figured the bar could wait a little as he drove to an empty field to catch the tail end of the sunset, and Dean took his hand again, smiling as he stared straight ahead.

“I’m beginning to regret never having real weekends,” Cas said quietly. His thumb gently brushed over Dean’s in a back-and-forth motion that was probably way more comforting than it should’ve been. “I don’t remember the last time I watched a sunset.” 

”Your smile makes me want to build a balcony so you could watch it every single night.” _Wow... chick flick, much?_ Dean blushed and looked away, but Cas only held his hand a little tighter. 

“Maybe I’ll hire you once this month is over,” Cas said. “I don’t actually live too far from here, and I’m sure I could make it worth your while.” 

_Right... his house... with Ares._ Dean nodded and then looked up at the clear, dark sky as he started Baby back up. “Ready for a drink?”

“Yes… I think that sounds like a great idea.” Cas didn’t let go of his hand as Dean drove, and it felt so right that Dean almost tricked himself into believing they could have something more.

Almost.

####  **Jaskier**

When Jask finally walked in the door early Friday morning, he stopped dead in his tracks. Ares was sprawled out on the couch, jaw slack and fucking _panties_ on display. He knew a decent person would just go into the room without waking him — maybe toss a blanket over him first — but Jask didn’t consider himself a decent person. Moderately okay-ish, maybe… but good? No. 

He remembered their deal about anything and everything above the waist being acceptable and leaned down, gently kissing his chest. 

He hummed under him, a small smile turning up his lips. “Mmm more.”

“Fuck… I don’t know if I can, Ares. Those panties are torturous to me.” Jask flicked his tongue over one of his nipples and bit down, rolling it between his teeth as Ares arched. “I want so much more than I’m allowed to have.” 

The second Ares opened his eyes, Jask saw the flame behind his eyes. “Unbutton your shirt, slide down your pants and sit down. Keep the tie on.”

Jask let out an involuntary moan and unbuttoned his dress shirt so fast one of the buttons snapped off, and his pants didn’t make it much past his thighs before Ares was shoving his shoulders back and straddling him. “Fuck,” Jask groaned, wiggling his boxer briefs down and pulling Ares into a kiss. _If he doesn’t touch me, I’m gonna die here. Right on this couch._

Ares groaned into his mouth, his hips moving in a small circle as he lapped into Jask’s mouth. “Show me how much you want this ass.”

 _Christ, he’s not gonna touch me. He’s…_ One look at Ares’ flushed, gorgeous body had Jask throwing reason out the window. He gripped his own cock, stroking quickly as Ares caught him in another kiss. Jask’s other hand moved before he could stop it, his fingers brushed against the fabric of those lacy, perfect panties and he teased the band, moaning right into his mouth. 

The friction caused Ares to groan and grind down. It was obvious he craved more, but all that did was make him kiss Jask more desperately. 

When Ares tugged on Jask’s tie, his hips jerked involuntarily. The urge to open Ares up and fuck him right there was drowning him, but Jask would never take anything he wasn’t offered. “Fuck, your gorgeous. Let me… let me look at you,” he rushed out breathlessly, stripping his cock a little faster as Ares leaned back to give him a better view. 

His hips rolled and he braced his hands on Jask’s knees, staying close enough to feel Jask’s knuckles furiously brushing against the fabric of his panties. “Fuck... I want this beautiful cock so bad.”

Jask whined, thrusting up slightly as he fucked his fist instead of that gloriously perfect ass. “I want all of you.” _So goddamn bad it’s painful._ He reached up and gripped the back of Ares’ neck, pulling him down and darting his tongue into that perfect mouth. Tipping over, he groaned, covering his bare chest and the sides of his open shirt with his own spend. 

The sight of his come seemed to push Ares over and he moaned as he came, soaking his lace panties so much Jask could feel it seeping through. His eyes were blown with lust as he moved back and it was his turn to lick Jask clean.

 _Fuck. How was it_ **_that_ ** _good when he barely touched me?!_ Jask tried to catch his breath but couldn’t — every swipe of Ares’ tongue sent jolts of electricity through his body. The fact that Ares came from so little stimulation had Jask _shaking_ thinking what it would be like to actually fuck him. “You’ve ruined me,” he said, pained, as Ares stopped and licked his lip. 

“Good. Because you’ve ruined me, too.” Ares leaned in for another kiss, letting Jask taste himself on his tongue.

Exhaustion tugged at him but he couldn’t stop himself from continuing the kiss. He didn’t care that he’d been awake for almost a full day, Ares was already way more interesting than a couple of hours of sleep. He wrapped his arms around that gorgeous body and squeezed lightly, gently biting Ares’ lip and pulling it back. _I’ll stay right here forever, even if you don't let me have you completely._

After what felt like an hour, Ares finally pulled away and held out his hand. “You need sleep. Come on, I’ll put on a fresh pair of these for you tonight.”

Jask stood willingly, but nearly asked Ares not to do that. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive another round like they’d just gone, but in the end, he couldn’t bring himself to say no. He’d take whatever Ares was willing to give him and say thank you for it, because he knew it was a gift. “You off tomorrow?” 

“Yes. You?” 

They stripped in the bedroom and could hardly take their eyes off each other. Jask climbed into bed and held open his arms, hoping Ares would join him. “Yeah. I work all weekend.” 

“That sucks. I work Sunday and Monday, but I’m off Tuesday.” Ares pulled up his fresh panties and laid down with Jask, sliding into his arms like he belonged there.

He was so comfortable and content that he didn’t stand a chance. Within seconds, he was nodding off, and didn’t plan on waking up for hours.

~~~~

When he finally did surface back into the land of consciousness, Ares was gone. There was a note on the dining room table that read: _I still have the panties on, see you tonight,_ and Jask considered quitting his job so that would actually come true. 

For once, work actually occupied him, though. Usually, no one dared to bother the people he was assigned to guard — but every once in a while, he’d get some kind of crazed superfan or a jealous boyfriend that gets a little violent, but it doesn’t happen often. Luckily for him, this was one of the nights that it did.

It wasn’t much of a fight, but Jask had fun pinning the asshole to the ground and feeding him a concrete dinner all the same. It was a short, yet welcome distraction, and it carried him through the rest of the night until he was finally opening the door once more. 

Ares was still awake, sitting on the counter while he sipped brown liquid from a clear glass. His cheeks were flushed, letting Jask know that wasn’t his first drink, and the grin he had was adorable. “You were supposed to be home before I got drunk. What happened to your face?” He hopped off the counter, all humor gone as he examined Jask’s cheek.

“Nothing important,” Jask said as he grabbed Ares’ hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry. I won.” _In more ways than one, apparently. D woulda just laughed at me for letting the guy actually hit me._

Ares wrapped his arms around Jask’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss, practically crawling up his body when he wrapped his legs around him. Jask thanked his lucky stars for whoever or whatever made Ares get like that over a simple suit, and carried him toward the couch. If all he’d get was another jack off session with Ares looking like he did before, he’d still be happy about it. 

They made out like kids in love on that couch until Jask was so hard it hurt. “Fuck baby,” he said breathlessly. “I think I’m kinda crazy about you.” 

“Me or my teasing?” Ares asked as he caught his breath, smiling down at Jask.

“All of you,” he admitted. “And I haven’t even truly had you yet.” Jask dragged his nails slowly down Ares’ back and then glanced down, leaning in to bite the fabric of Ares’ shirt. “Off?” 

“Yes.” Ares moved to take off his shirt with Jask’s help, shivering when his hands brushed his bare skin. “I want you to have all of me... fuck, I need all of you.”

Jask’s cock twitched at the same moment his heart jumped into his throat, which was a bizarre experience. “Is that permission, Ares? Say the word, and I’ll take you right here.” 

“Can I...” He climbed off Jask’s lap and dropped to his knees, nuzzling his balls and mouthing at the fabric. “Let me taste.”

 _Fucking hell._ Jask fumbled immediately with his pants, unzipping quickly and not wasting a single moment as he pulled his cock free and ran it over Ares’ bottom lip. “Gonna suck me off, baby? I’ve fucking dreamed about this, about that tongue.” 

After he grinned, Ares flicked his tongue across his slit and moaned at the flavor. “This tongue?” He flicked it again, staring up into Jask’s eyes and he slid him inside his mouth for the first time.

It was sheer fucking heaven. Sure, it was technically just a mouth, but it was _Ares’_ mouth, and it was perfect. Jask fisted a hand in his hair and rolled his hips, digging back down into the cushion as he held Ares in place so he was nearly slipping out. _He wants to tease, so can I._ “You want it baby? Take it. Show me.” 

Ares growled as he jerked forward for more, letting Jask pull his hair so hard it must have hurt. But the pain seemed to spur him on; he slurped and sucked like it was the last thing he’d ever do, and Jask finally let him go just to see what he was capable of. 

He instantly deep throated Jask’s entire cock, relaxing his throat with a long hum and then pulling off with a groan. “Tastes so go—“ He didn’t finish the word before he was diving back in, releasing the most sinful moans.

Nothing in the world could keep Jask from coming down that amazing throat. He gave Ares a half second of warning before filling his mouth, and as expected, he swallowed without issue. 

Ares licked and slurped like he couldn’t get enough and when he finally slid off, he smiled up at Jask’s face. A split second later, Jask pushed him back onto the floor and chased his own taste as he pinned him to the carpet. “My turn,” he said low, using one hand to push Ares’ pants down as his other kept him caged. Jask brought Ares’ hard length against his saliva and come coated spent cock, jerking them together until he was twitching from overstimulation. When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he kissed and bit down Ares’ body until he was nearly choking on that cock. 

“Fuck!” Ares arched off the ground, raking his fingers in Jask’s long, wavy hair. “So good, Jaskier.”

 _Mmm. Just wait, God of War. This is only the beginning._ Jask brought both of Ares’ hands down to his thighs and made him spread his own legs as Jask sucked him off and played with his balls, deliberately grazing his knuckle over his hole every once in a while. His free hand now splayed over Ares’ chest and applied pressure until Ares was squirming just to prove he was pinned. 

Jask could tell Ares loved being pinned down and he pulled on his hair. “Oh my... fuck! Touch it again.” He didn’t specify, but he knew he meant his tight, inviting hole. He was more than happy to oblige, but refused to go beyond teasing. _If you want the real thing, you gotta ask for the real thing, baby boy._

The teasing seemed to be enough to have Ares coming down his throat with a whimper. He collapsed onto the floor and closed his eyes, his breathing erratic as Jask swallowed and shifted to sit on his heels. “Beautiful, Ares,” Jask praised. “Now come on, let’s clean you up and get some sleep. You gotta go save some lives tomorrow.” 

He half carried Ares up the stairs, and when they reached the top, he picked him up completely to take him the rest of the way. As they laid in bed that night exchanging kisses and soft touches, Jask realized with a jolt that he was genuinely looking forward to Tuesday when they’d have a day off together… and he hadn’t even been thinking about sex. Maybe, just maybe… this was going to wind up being a little more than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive... now uploading both my wips twice a week 😏


	10. Chapter 10

####  **Castiel**

_If I can survive a week, I’ll survive a month._ That seemed reasonable enough, but the problem was that it was Sunday, and any minute now, Dean would be waking up. They’d filled their Saturday with errands, cleaning, and nursing the hangovers they’d gotten Friday night. Cas was just thrilled he hadn’t tried to dance… or worse, done something stupid like kiss Dean. _Once is too many, no matter how badly I’m craving it. Once is too many, because once will never be enough._

Now, since they’d avoided spending time alone as much as possible yesterday, they’d accomplished absolutely everything they’d needed to do that weekend and were faced with a day of nothing but each other. Cas already felt guilty. He knew Dean wanted a release, and while he _badly_ wanted to be the one to help him get there, he couldn’t get Ares out of his head. _Is he behaving? Did he give in already? And what’s wrong with me that I_ **_want_ ** _him to have given in already._

He huffed quietly at his own insane thoughts and rolled to face Dean. The curtains were cracked, so a thin sliver of sunlight was peeking through and casting a gorgeous glow over an already breathtaking face. _It’s truly not far for one human to be so… otherworldly. I’m not sure what went right in the universe on the day you were created, but it must’ve been spectacular. I just wish I knew why you were showing any interest in someone like me at all. Is this a game to you and Jaskier? Some sort of competition to see who can bed their new boyfriend first? Something tells me that’s not right. So what is it, then? Are you just… horny? Lonely? It’s improbable that it has anything to do with me as a person, though I’d consider myself incredibly lucky if it did._

When Dean’s eyes slowly blinked open, Cas immediately snapped his shut and hoped like hell Dean hadn’t noticed him staring. He could feel when Dean sat up gingerly and knew his eyes were on him. Thankful he didn’t blush, Cas kept a straight face and nearly sighed in relief when he felt the bed dip as Dean got up. 

Cas didn’t open his eyes the entire time Dean washed up, wondering if he would wake him, but when he heard the door click shut, he sat up to rub his eyes. _Why does he make me so nervous? I can’t even do something as normal as say good morning. This is ridiculous._ Slowly, he climbed out of bed and took a deep breath. _Just go find him and say hi. Get some coffee. Wake up._

He padded silently out into the hall and saw the light on under the door in the workout room. _Little early for aerobics, Dean._ Cas pushed open the door to see if Dean at least wanted breakfast before he started working out, and realized Dean wasn’t working out at all. “Oh!” Cas mumbled, his eyes locked on Dean’s exposed length. 

“Shit! Cas...” He moved to cover himself with his hands, blushing profusely. “M’sorry.”

That would’ve been all fine and good, if Dean’s cock wasn’t as big as it actually was. Cas could still see it, and _gods,_ he wanted to drop to his knees in front of Dean and have _him_ for breakfast. It was too much. Cas thickened in his pajama pants as his mind involuntarily went _all_ the places he’d been begging it not to, and ultimately, he nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled out of the room without a word. _I interrupted him… is he finishing? If he is, what’s he thinking about?_ Cas hadn’t seen a phone or a magazine, or anything to suggest Dean was watching porn. That didn’t necessarily narrow it down, but it still gave Cas hope. _Was it me? Did he wake up wanting me as badly as I woke up wanting him? No… that’s not physically possible._

By the time Cas had the coffee going, Dean descended the stairs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh... mornin’.”

“Good morning,” Cas said with a small smile. “I hope I didn’t... ruin anything for you.”

His blush returned, bringing out his gorgeous freckles in the morning sunlight and he chuckled. “Uh... sorry. I had a really good dream. Couldn’t help myself.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Dean. It’s not as though you’re the only one that does it.” _You just look better than anyone else in history doing it._ Cas grabbed a couple of coffee mugs and poured one for Dean, sliding it over and holding his hand in place long enough for Dean’s fingers to brush against it. 

“Yeah, but you had to see it.” He laughed again. “Worse than an unsolicited dick pic.”

 _How honest should I be here?_ Cas eyed him as he took a sip of his coffee. “It might’ve been unsolicited, but it wasn’t unwelcome. You have a very pretty cock… and your skin looks incredible flushed.”

Dean covered his smile with his mug and took a sip. “Guess I shoulda finished then, huh?”

“It’s honestly a travesty that you didn’t.” Cas set down his mug, feeling terrible that he cost Dean yet another form of pleasure. “Go, finish.” He pushed Dean lightly, trying not to gasp at how firm and solid he felt under Cas’ palms. 

Dean laughed and nodded down. “He went to sleep. We were too worried we upset you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Playfully, Cas pushed Dean again, too eager for any sort of contact. But this time, Dean caught his hand and stepped in, caging Cas to the counter with his lip between his teeth. They stood there frozen a few moments before he took a step back, setting his mug down and palming himself. 

“Yeah... think ima go finish what I started now.” He winked and walked toward the stairs, and Cas had to bite the back of his hand to stop himself from asking Dean if he could come. 

_I don’t even know which way I would mean. Come with him, come for him… both meanings. All meanings. Fuck._ Cas shivered just thinking about asking Dean for permission to come, and groaned when he imagined him denying him. He nearly took care of himself right there in the kitchen, especially once it dawned on him that _he_ had woken Dean’s length back up. _Me. Cas. He… oh._

When Dean came back down, his cheeks were a very different sort of flushed and his shoulders were much more relaxed. His grin was so beautiful, Cas would’ve given just about anything to keep it on his face. “I’m making bacon,” he offered. “Sausage, too. And pancakes.” 

“You really are an angel. Thanks.” Dean grabbed his coffee and tossed it in the microwave, plopping his ass on the countertop to watch Cas. “That was all okay, right?”

 _If by okay, you mean the best I’ve ever felt sexually without actually getting off or being touched? Yes. It was fantastic._ “I’m not a prude, Dean. You don’t need to be embarrassed or apologize — this is your house, after all.” He smiled lightly and flipped the pancakes. “And as for the rest… yes to that, as well.” He couldn’t look Dean in the eyes as he said it out of fear that he’d give too much away. 

“It’s your house, too. You have every right to tell me to jack off in the backyard if you wanted.” He pulled out his mug and took a long slip before talking again. “Have you... you know... since you been here?”

He nodded slightly, focusing on the food. “A couple of times in the shower. Never anywhere else. Ironically enough, I was scared of getting caught in the act… and I doubt I look anywhere near as good as you do.” 

“And I doubt that.” Dean licked his lips and set the cup aside. “I have in the shower, too... I just didn’t think I’d even make it to the damn shower. If you would have taken like ten more seconds, you woulda caught the money shot, sweetheart.”

The spatula he’d been using cluttered to the counter as he dropped it. _Fucking hell. I’d never have survived it, I’d have been on my knees begging him to let me taste it._ Cas picked up the utensil quickly and cleared his throat, feeling the back of his neck burn. “I apologize, Dean. I didn’t intend to edge you.” 

“Nothin’ wrong with a little edging.” He gripped the counter as his eyes raked his body. “It was nice to have you fresh in my mind for round two. The dream was already fading away.”

Cas couldn’t breathe as the words registered in his mind and started making sense. He turned his head, finally looking at Dean, and licked the corner of his mouth. “Your dream was about me?” 

“Mmhm.” Dean nodded, eyebrows raised adorably. “Wanna know more?”

 _Why do I feel like more will kill me?_ “Yes, but… could you wait until after we eat? I don’t want to burn the pancakes.” Cas didn’t focus on how weird that was, he finished cooking and filled their plates without glancing at Dean. 

He stayed quiet, hopping off the counter and walking toward his old record player and putting one on. He braced his hands on the table around it while he watched the record spin, seemingly in deep thought.

Cas set the plates down on the table and approached Dean slowly, placing a hand on the small of his back. “It’s ready. Are you alright?”

Dean stood up like he forgot anyone was around and forced a smile. “Course. Thanks.” He glanced over at the plates and his fake smile was replaced with a real one. “Looks delicious, as always.”

They ate in silence, and once again, Cas was left wondering if he’d done something wrong. As they did the dishes together, Cas swayed slightly to the song bleeding through the ancient speakers, and finally felt like he could handle whatever Dean said. “So. Tell me about the dream.” 

“Huh?” Dean looked over and then huffed a laugh. “Nothin’. I shouldn’t fuck around like that. Sorry I tried. It’s hard... keepin’ my thoughts to myself.“

Part of Cas thought that was a nice way for Dean to tell him it wasn’t his business, but just in case, Cas wanted to make something clear. “I want to hear it. I just… have a feeling once I do, it’ll be my turn to head to the weight room, and I truly didn’t want to burn breakfast.”

“Weight room is all yours. I’ll tie myself to the chair so I don’t peek.” Turning to lean against the counter, Dean licked his lips and chose his words carefully. “It wasn’t even anything crazy. I came home from work, and when I went to kiss your cheek, you turned. One thing led to another and I... bent you over and fucked you against this counter. Like...” He pointed behind where Cas was standing. “Right there.”

Cas nearly doubled over from the sudden rush of blood to his cock. He slowly turned his head to find out where Dean was pointing, and he could see it all so clearly in his mind, it was almost pathetic. “Oh,” he offered lamely, even as his mind conjured up image after image, phantom touch after phantom touch. Having a writer’s imagination was both a blessing and curse. “Were you holding me down at all?” 

“Yeah... I didn’t let you move an inch. I can get a little carried away sometimes. Probably left bruises on your hips. I apologize for my subconscious.”

The whine was past Cas’ lips before he could stop it. He set the last dish down to dry and ignored how badly his hands — and whole body, for that matter — were shaking, and tried to keep his movements fluid as he finally glanced at Dean. “I promise you, neither you or your subconscious has anything to apologize for.” _Except for not actually doing it... or for telling me exactly what I’ve been missing all these years. I’ve never had anything close to that._

“I’d do it, y’know. Right now, and I wouldn’t regret it one bit. Just wanted you to hear that at least once. I wouldn’t hesitate to fuck you. You’re fucking gorgeous, Cas.”

He nearly said yes. Nearly begged for it, weeped for it. But he didn’t. “I feel the same about you, but we shouldn’t. That’s not why I came here… no matter how incredibly tempted I am.” _I know Ares said I could. That we’d forgive each other. I just… I can’t do it until I know he’s happy._

“Okay. I won’t pressure you. Just wanted to let you know... you know where to find me.” Dean pulled him in and kissed his cheek before walking to the couch and turning on the tv. “Wanna watch a movie after you...” he raised his hands to do air quotes, “workout?”

Cas nodded, knowing damn well he wouldn’t be ‘working out’ in any sense of the words. His hand would never compare, and honestly… he didn’t want it to. One day, he’d have the real thing. 

One day. 

####  **Ares**

_I survived one week. I won’t survive another day. I’m so sorry, Cas._ Ares woke up so hard his body ached with need. He _needed_ Jask to fuck him. It didn’t matter that he had a very vivid dream of being fucked against the wall by Jask in a suit, that was a dream. He needed the real deal, needed that giant, perfect cock splitting him open if it was the last thing he ever did. 

The guilt was still there, not that he expected it to go anywhere, but the arousal he felt was so thick it clouded his brain, fogging up the guilt so it couldn’t be focused on. _I’ve already ruined my life with Castiel. I shouldn’t ruin this, too. I can’t ruin this. He wants me, as bad as I want him... and today, he is going to have me._

When he glanced over at Jask and saw he was stil sleeping, he couldn’t help but smile. _He’s so damn hot… how is he even interested in me? Especially when he normally has someone like Dean._ He wondered how Cas was doing with living with someone so obnoxiously gorgeous. _Has he caved yet? I hope so. He absolutely deserves it. There is no way Dean is a bad lay, Jask has told me as much and Cas deserves to be fucked in every way he craves. I tried… but what he truly needs was never me. We just didn’t want to be alone._

To keep himself from thinking of Cas, he shimmied under the blankets and pulled Jask’s cock out. He stirred a little, his hips canting involuntarily, but before he could wake up, Ares slid him in his mouth and felt his cock harden against his tongue at the same rate he could feel Jask waking. _Don’t you come, baby… I want you buried inside my ass before we even have breakfast._

He smiled as much as he could when he felt Jask’s fingers run through his hair to grip it and his moan had Ares rutting into the mattress for friction. “Fuck,” Jask whispered. “So damn good.” He thrust up a little faster but pulled Ares off after a moment. “Kiss me.” 

_Anything you want, baby._ Ares climbed up his body and kissed him, straddling his lap and rutting their cocks together. He kissed down his neck and bit down softly. “Let me ride you.”

Jask moaned and arched off the bed, his fingers curling against Ares’ skin. “Wait, wait… like for real this time, or are you gonna make me keep my clothes on again? I’m unashamedly down either way, but…” 

“No.” He said without hesitation. “I need your cock inside me, tell me you need it, too.” _Fucking please._

Those gorgeous eyes fluttered closed in relief. “In that case, no. You can’t ride me. We both know what you really want… and that ain’t it.” Jask held him close and flipped them over, biting possessively over his throat and collarbone. “You can ride me later.” 

“Fuck... thank god.” Ares arched and groaned, gasping with each bite. “Fuck me into this mattress so hard I forget every name but yours.”

Jask grinned against his skin. “Deal. You want me to stop, just say so. I can get a little brutal.” He reached over and pulled open the top drawer next to the bed, then slammed it shut and opened the bottom one. “Shoulda known.” He snatched the lube and leaned back, biting his lip as he slid Ares’ panties off and bending to kiss his stomach.

“If I come too fast, keep going... don’t hold back.” _Don’t you dare stop. If I don’t feel you tomorrow that means you held back._ Ares spread for him, smiling when he fit perfectly between his legs.

“You got it, babe.” Jask slicked his fingers and warmed the lube, then sucked Ares cock into his mouth as he nudged a single digit inside of him. He pulled off after a moment and grinned as he curled his finger then added a second. “I think I’ll get you off _before_ I fuck you.” He immediately dove back in, stretching Ares open and fingering him harder by the second as that tongue slit up and down his shaft. 

“Oh my... fuck!” Ares groaned, spreading even further apart and rocking down onto his gorgeous thick fingers. Jask added a third and snaked his other hand up Ares’ body until his thumb was pressing between Ares’ lips. He sucked it in eagerly, groaning and writhing below him until he was releasing down Jask’s throat with a grunt. “Fuck... I’m open! Fuck me!”

Jask swallowed him down and pulled off, leaving his fingers buried as he sucked a mark on the inside of Ares’ thighs. “Patience, Ares. I’m just getting started with you.” 

“Okay... okay...” He shuddered and gripped the sheets. _Be patient... I’ve wanted this for too long._ In reality, it wasn’t very long, but he’d never wanted someone so bad.

Kissing his way back up Ares’ body, Jask slid his leaking cock over him and kissed him slowly, fully, until Ares could taste himself on Jask’s tongue. Warm, broad hands wound themselves around Ares, and in one fluid movement, Jask leaned back and flipped him over onto his stomach. “Mine,” he growled low, spreading Ares’ legs apart and popping open the lube again. 

“Yours. Fuck... all yours. Show me what I’ve been missing.” _Come on, baby. Spank me for being impatient._ Spanking was another thing he and Cas enjoyed getting but not doing, it had been way too long since he had a good spanking.

Jask’s lubed up, wet cock slapped him first, followed by both hands. They came down harshly, beautifully, then gripped tight and spread his cheeks apart as that giant cock slid between them. “Goddamnit, Ares. You’re fucking beautiful.” 

Ares moaned, letting Jask do anything he wanted to him before wiggling his ass, silently begging for more. _This is torture. This is nothing compared to the last week._ “Please, Jaskier,” he whimpered, already fully hard again against the mattress.

“Good boy.” It seemed like that’s what Jask had been waiting for, because he didn’t waste another moment. He slid in slowly, letting Ares adjust, then snapped his hips experimentally. 

Ares cried out in pleasure, pushing back and relishing the burn. It had been so long since anyone but Cas had been inside of him he forgot how much different it was with an actual top. “I’m so fucking full.”

Those hands roved over Ares’ back and dug into his hips as Jask moved faster, lifting him slightly to pound into him harder. “I can’t believe how fucking tight you are.”

The words Ares tried to say were inaudible between his sinful moans and Jask strength already had him teetering on edge for a second time.

“Fuck, Ares,” Jask groaned, gripping the back of his neck with one hand while keeping the other on his hip. He pushed Ares’ shoulders to the mattress and squeezed the sides of his neck as he grunted, slamming into him so hard and perfectly that Ares was coming before he even knew what was happening. Jask cried out as his ass clenched around that thick cock, and a couple more brutal thrusts had a stream of hot come filling him up. 

Ares was completely boneless as he laid on the bed, happy Jask didn’t instantly pull out of him and when he caught his breath he huffed a laugh. “Finally. It was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Jask leaned down and gently kissed his shoulders, rubbing all the spots he’d gripped too hard. “I hope you know I’m not leaving when the thirty days are up. I guess Cas will just have to get used to me being here.”

“Good. Stay. Or we’ll go. I don’t care, but if you take this cock from me, I’ll probably die.”

Huffing a laugh, Jask finally slid out of him and rolled Ares back over to kiss him again. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Can’t you feel it? We’re perfect.” 

“Absolutely, yes. I just didn’t know you felt it, too.” He laughed with a smile so wide it hurt his cheeks. “Thank the gods you do.”

“Mmm, fuck the gods. I’ve got the only one I care about right here.” Jask kissed him again, then rolled to lay next to him. “That was one hell of a wake up call, by the way. Are you volunteering to be my new alarm clock?” 

“Yes. Every damn day.” He rolled on his side and bit his lip when he felt Jask’s come leak out of his abused hole. “Everything about that was perfect.”

Jask’s fingers came up to softly brush his cheek, a stark contrast to how they’d felt on his skin just minutes before. “You’re pretty perfect, babe. I’m starting to think I’m pretty lucky to know you.” 

“I actually know the feeling.” He leaned in to kiss him, slow and deep as he realized they probably had a big talk coming. Jask — like him — joined this experiment to appreciate his partner more... not leave them. _Does he mean it? Because I do._

They ended up completely entwined in each other’s arms with almost no desire to ever leave. Jask dozed off once, but woke with a smile on his face when he saw Ares. “You have to work today? Or is today Tuesday… I kinda lost count.” 

“Do you want me to not work today? Is a sore ass a reason to call in sick? Because I’m so sore it’s nearly making me hard again.” Ares honestly couldn’t remember what day it was in that moment, but he didn’t really care. The world could wait.

“Sounds like a good excuse if I’ve ever heard one… especially if you’re gonna get hard again. I’ll spend all day buried inside of you.” 

“Don’t tease... you’ve teased enough.” He chuckled and leaned over to bite Jask’s nipple. “All the teasing was your fault. You have a lot to make up for.”

Jask gasped and arched his back, apparently sensitive there. “Yeah, I know. I’m not teasing though, I’m still young. You’d be surprised how many times I can get it up in a day.” He gripped Ares’ hair and pulled him up to kiss him properly. “Wanna find out?”

“Fuck yes.” Ares straddled his lap and nipped his lip, rolling his hips. “My turn to show you what I can do.” 

Ares ended up calling out of work and not regretting it for one second. He had a lot of time saved up, and one of the good things about working in a hospital was how badly they didn’t want sick people coming in. They gave him the day off and even offered the day after, meaning he’d have three long, perfect days of fucking Jask. Somehow, he knew even that wasn’t enough.


	11. Chapter 11

####  **Dean**

Dean’s eyes opened suddenly, wondering what the hell just woke him up. He didn’t know what time it was, but it was definitely still the middle of the night and Cas was sound asleep next to him. Running a hand down his face, he rolled on his side to face Cas better, letting his eyes flutter closed. It only lasted a second.

“No.” Cas mumbled, his face contorting with worry and Dean sat up to get a closer look. “Stop!” His body jerked and Dean couldn’t hold back anymore. He didn’t want to wake him, worrying that would startle him. Instead, he wrapped him up and held him close, sighing contentedly when Cas nuzzled into his chest and relaxed. _Why does this feel so right?_ Unable to help it, he planted a kiss on Cas’ head and closed his eyes once more. _Sleep good, Cas._

~~~~

“Um… Dean?”

“Hmm?” Dean mumbled, pulling Cas in closer.

A soft gasp escaped Cas’ lips, but a moment later, he relaxed fully and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist. “I think I’m officially changing my position on cuddling.”

“Mmhm.” Dean sleepily tilted his head to smell Cas’ hair. “Good.” He was slowly beginning to wake up and when he remembered the dream, he couldn’t help but ask. “What were you dreaming about?”

“The usual. Some horrific monster was chasing me. At least now I know which creature is going to be interrupting my book about Henry VIII.” He nuzzled against Dean’s chest and sighed quietly. “Is this even okay?”

“Yes. It is. In every universe.” Dean chuckled and kissed his head. “Mornings don’t count, they’re made for cuddling and kissing.”

Cas made a face. “Even with morning breath?” 

“Why not? Bet you’d be too sleepy and happy to care.” _If you loved them at least._ “Not just anyone though, that’s real love stuff.”

“Ah,” Cas said quietly. “That probably explains it.” He wrapped his arm around Dean a little further and buried his head in his chest. “How soon do you have to get up for work?” 

“Never, now.” He chuckled and rested his chin on his head. “I’ll quit if going to work means I have to cut the only time I might cuddle you short.”

Humming, Cas tilted his head to look at Dean. “What if we compromised and added this to the list of acceptable things? I cuddled with Ares so rarely that honestly… I’d forgotten how nice it was. I’d be willing to make this acceptable at any time.” 

Dean smiled and tossed a heavy leg over Cas’ body. “Mmm, how ‘bout now?” He grinned to himself when he felt Cas squirm under him.

“Yes, still now,” Cas mumbled. Dean relaxed enough that they could get comfortable again, and Cas closed his eyes. “You’re very... solid.”

“Am I? That’s good, right?” _You should feel how solid I am when I’m fucking your brains out._ Dean was proud of himself for not saying that out loud, even though he wished he could. He knew Cas wanted that, and he knew Ares wasn’t _giving_ him that. But Cas was loyal, and Dean admired him for it.

They stayed cuddled close until Dean’s alarm went off and told him he needed to go to work. Cas held tighter for a moment, like letting go would somehow be for good. “Don’t,” he mumbled sleepily.

Dean chuckled and stayed put. He’d never been late to a house before, but if there was ever a reason to say “fuck it”, this was it. _Good thing the arrival period is an hour. I can show up at the last minute and they couldn’t complain._ After kissing Cas’ head, he closed his eyes again.

“You’re… surprisingly comfortable for someone so” — he squeezed Dean’s bicep — “muscular. I don’t particularly want to move.” 

A sleepy smile spread across Dean’s lips and he squeezed Cas lightly. “Good. Stay. Forever.” _Or for a couple more weeks…_

“Mm,” Cas hummed. “That’s a big commitment to make before coffee.” He planted a quick kiss to Dean’s chest and pulled away with a groan. “Go to work. I’ll see you when you come home for lunch, and don't forget to warn me, please.”

“You ever gonna tell me these thinking methods, Cas?” Dean rolled onto his back, ignoring the morning wood tenting his boxers.

Cas’ eyes lingered there for a moment and then traveled back up to Dean’s face. “Probably not. It’s ridiculous, and for some reason, I’m trying very hard to maintain the good impression I seem to have made on you.” 

Dean chuckled and peeked open an eye. “Nothin’ could ruin that.” He sat up with a groan and palmed himself as he walked toward the bathroom, and Cas sucked in a breath — but when Dean turned, he had the blanket pulled completely over his head. 

Chuckling, Dean shook his head and jumped in the shower. He stroked lazily a couple times, not intending on fully jacking off, but when he pictured Cas in his arms, he couldn’t help it. After a few minutes, he was coming down the drain with a grunt much too loud. _Shit... hopefully Cas is in the kitchen._

After he cleaned off, he got out and walked to his drawer with a towel on and Cas was still laying in bed, his knees bent and his cheeks flushed. His eyes followed Dean across the room. “I tried to go make coffee. I swear I did.” 

Dean eyed him with a smirk. “You hear somethin’, Cas?” He looked down at the blanket and wondered if Cas was hard. _Fuck... lemme see it._

“I did.” He didn’t move a muscle, but his cheeks reddened a little further. For a moment, it looked like Cas was about to apologize, but he rolled over and buried his face in the pillow instead. Whatever he said next was lost. 

Instead of embarrassing him more, Dean continued to dress. “You stay comfy. I’ll go start the coffee for us.” He pulled up his jeans and walked out, wishing they didn’t have to hold back anymore. _Next time I think he’s listenin’, I’m gonna moan his name._

~~~~

Dean made sure to text Cas before he got to his last house — like he always did — but when they never answered the door, he ended up taking his lunch much sooner than anticipated. He grabbed them burritos so Cas wouldn’t have to jump up to make him anything and when he approached the door he didn’t even hesitate to walk inside. 

But maybe he should have. Maybe he should have called or knocked... hell, anything, because what he walked in on had his jaw hitting the floor.

Cas was on the floor, typing away like a madman while laying on his belly, but that wasn’t what had Dean instantly hard in his dirty jeans. What had him hard were Cas’ pink lace panties. _Oh fuck... I want him. No, I fucking_ **_need_ ** _him. How the fuck is he so perfect? How did I find the one perfect person for me during some damn experiment?!_

Cas hadn’t typed in a few seconds and they both stayed where they were, completely frozen. Slowly, Cas turned his head just enough that Dean could see the scared expression on his face. “Please tell me you’re here to rob the house, and you’re _not_ Dean home from work early. 

“Uh... gimme your...” _Ass._ “Money?” He realized he was still staring and blocked his eyes. “Shit, m’sorry Cas!”

With a flurry of motion, Cas scrambled to grab the blanket and headed for the stairs. “No, no. Don’t apologize, Dean. This is your house, I shouldn’t — it wasn’t… fuck.” He dashed up the stairs, returning a couple moments later with his bee pajama pants on. “Hi.” 

Dean was still frozen to the spot, unable to move thanks to the rock hard erection he was blocking with the bag of burritos. “Hi.”

Without making eye contact, Cas gestured to the bag. “Is that lunch?” 

_Hell yeah, it is — wait, he means food._ “Uh yeah. I got us burritos.” He had to walk sideways to continue to block his boner and he couldn’t fight his blush. “Cas... I...” _Want to fuck you? Kiss you? Marry you? Fuck, what are you even trying to say right now, Dean?!_

“Look,” Cas started, his voice strained. “I get it. I’m sorry. I normally have time to put pants on before you come home, I thought I had more time. It won’t happen again.” He still avoided meeting Dean’s gaze and reached for the bag. “Let’s just eat, if you still have an appetite. I understand it’s not for everyone.” 

“No... Cas.” Dean stumbled over his words, not sure of how to tell Cas that it was okay. He realized the best way was to show him so he moved the bag letting Cas see for himself that _that_ was absolutely for Dean. Maybe it wasn’t for everyone, but Dean loved it.

“Oh.” Finally, Cas looked up at him. His eyes were wide, but he took a cautious step forward. “Ares never cared for it. He’d rather be the one wearing them, I just… I’m not used to getting that reaction.” 

“Yeah...” He felt stupid just saying ‘yeah’ so he cleared his throat. “I uh... yeah. Really liked... that.” _Get it together._ Dean released a shaky breath and pushed his erection down. “You wear them sometimes when I’m around?”

He nodded. “Most of the time, yes. The only time I don’t, really, is when I think you might see me. But usually in bed, or just laying around the house, I’m wearing a pair under my clothes.”

Dean palmed himself involuntarily and bit his lip. “Fucking hell, that’s so hot. You’re fucking beautiful Cas... all of you.”

His cheeks burned, but his eyes told Dean it wasn’t from embarrassment. Cas wanted him, too… even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud just yet. “Thank you, Dean. I consider that extremely high praise coming from you.” 

“I’d tell you every single day... after I pinned you down and ripped off those panties of course.” He winked and pulled out their food, walking until he was inches from Cas to hand him his. “Hungry?”

“What?” Cas’ jaw was slack, and the word came out as barely more than a whisper. “You’d… um… yes, I’m hungry.” He shook his head a little and gripped the burrito, but didn’t pull his focus away from Dean. 

“All is fair in love and war, sweetheart.” He wasn’t sure if it fully applied, but he felt he had to tease a little to even the playing field. Plus, it felt good to watch Cas squirm.

Huffing, Cas turned away to unwrap his burrito. “So which is it, Dean? Love… or war?” 

“You tell me. I personally prefer to make love not war.” Dean followed him to their table and kept his eyes on him while they ate.

Cas never did answer him. Whether he didn’t want to — or just didn’t know _what_ to say — wasn’t clear. Lunch ended too quickly and Dean knew he had to get back to work, so he helped Cas throw out their trash and headed for the door. “Dean?” Cas called, stopping him right before he reached the handle. “Thank you.” 

He didn’t know why Cas was saying thank you, but he also realized it was probably deeper than they had time to get into right now. He just walked back over and hugged him, and after a chaste kiss on the head, Dean turned and walked out the door. 

Dean spent the rest of the day thinking about Cas, but surprisingly, it wasn’t about his panties. It was just about him. How he wasn’t getting what he needed from Ares, and how he knew without a shadow of a doubt that _he_ could be that for him. _Fuck... I_ **_really_ ** _like Cas._

####  **Jaskier**

“It’s finally Tuesday,” Jask mumbled, pulling Ares fully on top of him. “You’re off for real today, right? No calling in sick?” _Please tell me that’s true. I’m not moving today, and you can’t make me._

“Yes. For real today.” He straddled his legs and leaned down for a kiss. “Are we staying in?” 

Jask bit his lip as he ran his hands up and down Ares’ body. “I’m torn. Part of me what’s to spend all day fucking you into this mattress, and part of me what’s to take you on a date. Decisions, decisions.” 

“Both? I like both.” He closed his eyes to the touch, sighing happily.

“Then date first. We’ll go have fun, I’ll fuck you silly after, and then feed you dinner. How’s that sound?” Jask asked, actually a little nervous. Impressing him in bed was one thing, but outside of the house? That was something different, entirely. 

Ares grinned, nodding quickly. “That sounds amazing. Can I... hold your hand while we’re out?”

 _I’m gonna be sad if you don’t._ Jask threaded his fingers with Ares’ in the air above him and nodded, relaxing against the pillow. “Course you can. You’re mine, why wouldn’t I want other people to know that?”

“I like how that sounds. I think you should put a mark right here to make it clearer.” Ares pointed at his neck and grinned.

Growling quietly, Jask pulled him down and sucked on that spot as he pulled Ares’ hips down and rutted up, loving the way they felt together. _Fuck, I’m not gonna make it outta this bed without fucking him first, I’m not capable._

Ares moaned, baring his neck with a sated sigh. “Fuck me somewhere public today... please. I’ll wear panties and a plug.”

 _That’s it. I'm in love._ Jask nodded, a smirk spreading across his face as he trailed his fingertips over Ares’ skin. “How public?” 

“How public should we dare? Dressing room at a store? Restaurant bathroom? Outside at a park? I’m not picky.”

For a moment, all Jask could do was stare at him slack-jawed. He couldn’t believe his ears, and knew that absolutely at some point, he’d be testing out just how far Ares was willing to go with that… but for now, he only had one thing on his mind. “Dressing room.”

“You got it.” Ares pushed him off and then walked to grab the lube. “Alright, open me now and I’ll wear a plug.”

Jask’s hands were shaking a little with anticipation as he opened him up slowly, thoroughly, then slid the plug into his body. He leaned down to kiss the small of his back and kept going up his spine. “Well, now I feel kinda bad for what I had planned for our date.” 

“Shit... what was it?” Ares stood up and turned around, his cock fully hard from the prep.

“Go-kart racing,” Jask said with a chuckle. “I don’t know how good that would feel with a plug. Maybe we should just go… _shopping_ first, then go on the date?” 

“Deal. We’ll go-kart race after, while the plug is in your pocket reminding you of _this_ ass while I beat _your_ ass in racing.” Ares slid up some black lace panties and walked to his closet.

 _Christ, how is anyone that good looking?_ Jask got to his feet and chased Ares, lining his own body up behind his and leaning in to kiss his neck. “Want me to suck you off to take the edge off?” 

“No... I kinda like the edge. But I’ll suck you off.” Ares turned and kissed his neck, slowly moving further down. 

As badly as Jask wanted him to do exactly that, he knew they weren’t going to have a lot of time once they got where they were going, and figured they’d be better off if they were both on the edge. “Maybe just a taste.” 

“Mmhm... whatever my baby wants.” Ares bit his boxers and pulled out his cock, flicking his tongue over the slit. “Delicious.”

“Fuck fuck fuck… okay, just for a minute. Just suck on it for a minute.” He drew in a sharp breath and watched as Ares slid him inside with his eyes locked on his. He reached up to play with his balls, humming as he hit the back of his throat.

His entire body shivered and he got carried away for a moment, losing himself to the feeling of Ares’ tongue. Finally, he pulled back sharply and pulled his boxers back up, laughing a little at how poorly they hid his erection. “Stand up, I want to come inside of you before we go.” 

“How did I know you’d want that?” He grinned and stood, leaning in for a kiss.

Jask met it, then turned Ares around and pushed him against the wall a moment before he began working the plug back out of his ass. He kept Ares’ panties pulled to the side as he slid two fingers into him, groaning at the slickness from the lube. “I always want it,” he whispered, coating his cock and nudging into Ares a little too fast. 

His cry was pure pleasure, and regardless of it being too fast, Ares was rocking back on his cock in seconds. “I always fucking want it, too. Fuck... Jask.”

That was all it took for Jask to pin their bodies together and come deep inside of him. With a groan, he slid out and worked the plug back in, securing it and dropping down to nip at his skin as he fixed Ares’ panties. “Now we can go.” 

“Fuck. I’m so hard. If you would have kept going, I would have came untouched.” Ares grabbed jeans and struggled to zip them up around his throbbing length.

“You said you liked the edge,” Jask reminded him. “Suck my fingers on the way there, I’ll be hard by the time we hit the parking lot.” He wiggled his eyebrows and finished dressing himself, then headed out for the car. 

Ares did exactly that, sucking and moaning around his fingers so loudly that they didn’t even need the radio to entertain them. By the time they pulled in, Jask’s hand was soaked and he didn’t know if he’d even be able to make it inside. He shut the car off quickly and pulled Ares to him by the shirt, kissing him hard. “Fuck,” he muttered, breaking the kiss. “Okay. Go into H&M. Grab two shirts and head for the dressing rooms, leave your door cracked.” 

“Okay.” Ares scrambled out of the car, but paused before closing the door so he could adjust his boner, then walked away. Jask waited two minutes and followed, catching sight of him just as he was heading for the rooms.

 _Fuck, there are a lot of people here._ Jask pretended to decide between two pairs of jeans and held them up to himself, then glanced around like he was searching for a place to try them on. He felt ridiculous, but it wasn’t as though he’d done this before. 

He quickly made his way across the store and searched for the open door, pushing it open slowly in case it was the wrong one. When he saw Ares, he ducked in, letting the door swing shut behind him. With a finger to his lips, he used his other hand to turn him around.

Ares was already in just his panties, and the top of his cock was spilling out over the waistband. “Cover my mouth,” he whispered.

Jask didn’t have to be told twice; he clamped a hand over Ares’ mouth while the other worked the plug out for a second time. He kept his own breathing as steady as he could as he slid two fingers inside of him to play with his come. The feeling made his eyes flutter closed and he dropped his head to the back of Ares’ shoulder. _Fuck. This is so hot I can barely focus. Come on, do something, Jask. For fuck’s sake._

Letting out a nearly inaudible moan, Jask replaced his fingers with his cock. Ares reached to grip his own while he pushed back, desperate for more. They could hear someone shifting in the stall across from them and stopped, waiting until the person left to move again.

For as quiet as they tried to be, there was no masking the sound of Jask fucking his own come. It sounded so foreign in that fancy dressing room that Jask struggled to stay steady on his own feet. He bit down on the base of Ares’ neck and exhaled hard through his nose as he attempted to bunch the fabric of their shirts between them to muffle the noise of skin slapping against skin. Out of sheer need, Jask’s hand snaked around to join Ares’ and they stroked faster, suddenly needing to see the wall painted white. 

Ares started fucking back on Jask’s cock hard, letting Jask know just how close he was, and when his hand lost all rhythm, Jask looked around just in time to watch Ares come. White streaks dripped down the wall in front of them and Jask shuddered, stepping back and pulling Ares with him before bending him almost in half. 

Gripping both of Ares’ hips, Jask let go, no longer caring how much noise they made. “Fuck, I can't” — his movements became erratic — “gonna” — with a strangled, choked off moan, he filled Ares up for a second time. It felt so good he was lightheaded almost instantly, digging his fingers into perfect skin and completely forgetting where they even were. 

Ares huffed a deep laugh as someone started banging on the door. “Excuse me. Is everything okay in there, sir?” 

“Y—yeah.” Ares called back, shrugged and biting back a laugh.

Grinning, Jask thrusted into Ares again. “Yeah, your jeans are too damn tight. Just had to help him loosen up a little.” 

Ares’ jaw dropped and he busted up laughing. The lady knocked again, not finding it funny at all. “Please leave. I’m calling security.” 

“Fuck. Let’s go, put the plug back.” Ares braced himself and waited for Jask to pull out, and once he did, Jask immediately pushed the plug inside of him again. 

They dressed quickly, and Jask refused to look embarrassed _or_ guilty as they passed the lady on their way out. Once they were out the door, Jask turned and kissed him fully, holding him tight and half dragging him back to the car. “You’re incredible. I hope you know I can’t ever go back to not having you.” 

“Good. Don’t. They’ll understand... right? Tell me they’ll understand. I just want you,” he confessed before kissing him again. Jask let the kiss go on for far too long before finally opening the car door to let Ares in. He probably should’ve spent more time cultivating a proper response to that, but the only think he could come up with seemed rude.

In the end, he didn’t care if they understood or not. Jask didn’t want to hurt anyone, but he was crazy about Ares and it had barely been a week and a half. He needed more of him every single day, and despite how amazing Dean was, Jask had never felt that way about him. He owed it to himself, and to everyone else, to see things with Ares through. 

Since they’d done a little more damage to Ares’ ass than originally planned, they ended up deciding to just get ice cream and go home, and they ended up going go-kart racing the following day between the end of Ares’ shift and the start of Jask’s. They had a blast; Jask genuinely wasn’t sure if he’d laughed that hard in years.

Everything with Ares was incredible, and Jask hoped to the bottom of his heart that the next two and a half weeks wouldn’t prove him wrong. He wanted this, wanted Ares, wanted it to be _real…_ and if it wasn’t… well, he didn’t want to think about that. 

It had to be real. 


	12. Chapter 12

####  **Castiel**

Something inside of Cas had shifted over the last couple of days. Knowing that Dean not only accepted him for who he was, but actively enjoyed it? It was almost too much. In eleven days, Dean had done more for Cas’ self-esteem and security than he thought possible, and he knew that whether or not anything ever happened with him and Dean, he wouldn’t be able to go back to a romantic relationship with Ares. Part of him felt badly about that, but mostly, Cas was just relieved. He knew that epiphany didn’t give him a green light or anything, but still… it made enjoying the warmth and safety of Dean’s arms a little easier. 

_Ares and I aren’t in love, and we both deserve more than we can give. And this… with Dean… it feels real. Or, at least it has the potential to be real. But we’re running out of time… in four days, he’ll be back in Jaskier’s arms, even if it’s only for a night._ He tossed and turned in the bed, unable to shake the feeling that if he didn’t let his guard down before then, he might push Dean away. _This is ridiculous. We’re grown men. I shouldn’t have to put out to keep him… but if I’m being honest, that’s not why I’d do it, anyway. I want him, in ways I thought weren’t possible. Not kissing him feels like robbing myself of air, and I don’t know what it even feels like to do it. And I do_ **_desperately_ ** _want to know what it feels like to be kissed by Dean Winchester._

He rolled a little closer and smiled to himself when Dean’s arms automatically wrapped around him. He snuggled in close and inhaled, savoring the hours-old scent of Dean’s soap and cheap fabric softener. It was something he didn’t think he’d ever get enough of. _He sees me. He sees me and he doesn’t flinch. It’s not a sacrifice for him to give me what I want… because it’s what he wants, too. I just have to let us both actually have it._

Butterflies rocketed through his system at the thought, and Cas trailed his lips experimentally across Dean’s chest. He wanted to bite, to suck, to mark up that perfect skin until Dean was branded as his, but he waited. He held back, forcing himself to stay in control until Dean at least woke up. When that didn’t immediately happen, Cas squirmed a little bit, impatience and need rising in his chest as he realized he could be kissing Dean fully at any moment. _I feel like a teenager… but I can’t help it._ “Dean?” he called softly, his heart skipping a beat. 

“Hmm?” Dean hummed, his body naturally trying to get even closer than they already were. Those strong arms tightened and one large hand slid to the small of Cas’ back just as he peeked open one eye. “Mornin’.”

“Do you remember what you told me mornings were for?” Cas asked softly, anticipation sparking through his body. 

“Umm....” A small smile formed on those beautiful lips. “Cuddles... blowjobs?” He chuckled at his joke and then finally met Cas’ eyes. “And kisses... gonna let me kiss you, sweetheart?”

 _If you don’t, I don’t know how I’ll be able to breathe._ “Yes,” he whispered, his fingers curling against Dean’s back. “Kiss me.” 

He didn’t hesitate for even a second. Dean pressed their lips together, and they whimpered in unison as he rolled Cas onto his back and slid between his legs. They were both hard from simply waking up, but their morning wood quickly changed to something much more when they brushed against each other for the first time and Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to break the kiss, but he did. He’d hoped it would be something short and sweet, just something to take the edge off and ease him in, but instead… it was anything but. Cas knew if he didn’t pull back now, he wouldn’t pull back at all. “Dean…” 

Dean pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes tightly. “Shit, sorry.” He rolled off and stood up, his cheeks flushed and dick tenting his shorts. “I pushed too far, didn’t I?”

 _No… and yes._ “It’s not that. We only have four days until we meet up with Jask and Ares again for the midway point, and I’d rather be able to talk to Ares before we take that last step. I don’t want to have any doubts.” It was only then that Cas realized Dean hadn’t said anything at all about sex, and Cas was automatically jumping to the conclusion that their singular, shared kiss would lead there. _How juvenile am I that I can’t make out with someone without thinking it has to lead to sex? He’s better off with someone like Jask._ Cas cheeks flushed, and though he tried to start another sentence, no words came out. 

“I wasn’t gonna pressure you. You just felt so good under me and... shit, I’m horny, Cas. That kiss alone is gonna have me comin’ down the drain in like five minutes. I didn’t mean to get carried away.” Dean pushed his boner down and looked completely guilty. “M’sorry, I get wanting to talk to Ares first. J and I had that talk beforehand, otherwise I’d feel the same.”

Cas climbed out of bed on shaky legs and stopped entirely too close to Dean. “Stop,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to cup that gorgeous face. “You didn’t get carried away, and you don’t need to apologize for anything.” He reached out for Dean’s hand and brought it to his own crotch before he could stop himself. “I want it, Dean. Probably more than you do. I just… don’t want to look back on it one day and wish we’d have waited.” 

Dean leaned in and kissed him again, this time much softer. “I know. We’ll wait. We’ll do it right. But I gotta go jack off or ima explode.”

 _Don’t,_ Cas warned himself. _Don’t offer, don’t beg, don't do anything of the things you want to do. Just nod and let him go do his thing._ Swallowing, he closed his eyes and tried to remember how those lips felt on him. “If you need motivation, you just kissed a man wearing panties.” He opened his eyes and smirked, patting Dean’s chest and walking backward toward the door. “I’ll see you downstairs for coffee.” 

Dean bit his lip and slid down his boxers without shame, stroking himself as he watched Cas walk away. “Fuck... I want to come on your panties, Cas.”

All the blood in Cas’ body went straight to his cock, and he jerked slightly from the suddenness of it. “So do it,” he said, barely thinking about the consequences. In a movement far more fluid than he believed himself capable of, he pushed down his pajama pants and stepped out of them, then settled on the edge of the bed with his legs spread wide. Running a hand over his panties to smooth the fabric and shift his length, Cas laid back and offered himself to Dean. “Come on them, then.” 

Dean growled almost inhumanly as he took two steps forward and pushed Cas’ hip into the mattress. His left hand pinned Cas down while his right jerked himself off almost desperately, and the look on Dean’s face had Cas’ cock twitching. “Fuck... gonna come...”

Cas was utterly incapable of taking his eyes off of Dean’s length. He could barely breathe, he wanted him so badly... could hardly hold back the pleas threatening to spill off of his tongue. Instead, he ignored the precome beading at the tip of his own cock and focused on the incredible human in front of him. “Soak them, cover me. Just… fuck, I need it, Dean. I need to feel your come on me.” 

“Fu—ck, Cas!” Dean came with a groan, painting Cas’ stomach and panties with warm come. His hips thrusted forward into his hand, the tip rubbing in the mess.

It was a miracle Cas didn’t cry. He wanted Dean so badly that the thought of having to get up and get off alone in the shower was making him not want to bother at all. _It’ll be wholly unsatisfying after this._ His body was shaking slightly as he trailed his fingers over his own skin. “How do I look?” 

“Fucking beautiful...” Dean licked his lips and huffed a deep laugh. “You look _mine._ Use my come as lube, let me watch... I won’t touch.”

Cas hadn’t ever done something like that before, but jacking off with someone sounded better than doing it alone. Slowly, he ran his hand through the pool of Dean’s come and freed his cock with his other hand, then steadily started fucking into his slick fist. It was dirty and hot in all the right ways, and the groan that built in Cas’ chest was insane. “Fuck,” he whispered, planting his feet on the floor and canting his hips up. He no longer cared what he looked like, or if Dean was watching. The warm, wet feeling of Dean’s spend was enough to draw his attention entirely. “That feels… oh my gods, that feels good.” 

“I want you so bad, Cas. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Dean looked like he was struggling with whether he should watch Cas’ face, or his come-slicked hand. “Don’t stop, I want our come to mix together all over your beautiful cock.”

The command laced through Dean’s words had Cas letting out a whimper, and he couldn’t have stopped then if he wanted to. He twisted his hand, touching himself the way he imagined Dean would if he’d just reach out — and came abruptly with a whispered plea of Dean’s name. He kept going until he was twitching with oversensitivity and went boneless against the bed, his body buzzing and breathing quick. _I’m a mess… and I love it._

Dean stared down with lust blown eyes, his tongue sweeping across his pouty lips. “Let me taste you. Gimme your finger.”

Twitching a little, Cas swiped his pinky through the mess and brought it to Dean’s mouth. Watching him, _feeling_ him sucking on it had Cas internally panicking. _It shouldn’t be possible to want someone this much. It’s dangerous. Unhealthy, even._ “Kiss me, Dean.” 

Pulling off with a pop, Dean instantly leaned in and kissed him, swiping his tongue into Cas’ mouth with a moan. He knew he’d never get enough of Dean, that no matter how much time passed or what happened, he’d never forget the possessive way Dean kissed. 

When they finally broke apart, Cas kept his eyes closed and licked his lips. “That wasn’t entirely what I expected to happen this morning, but not one part of me is complaining.” _Except all the parts that had to settle for my hands instead of his._

“I gotta be honest, my dick is complainin’.” Dean chuckled and kissed down Cas’ neck so softly, he couldn’t believe it was the same man that was just consuming him with that desperate kiss. “He wants you... all of you, sweetheart.” 

“I know, Dean.” Cas’ stomach flipped freely inside of him, sending butterflies scattering down to his toes as he tipped his head back. “We’ll get there. I don’t have any doubts.” 

“Good. I know you don’t wanna hurt Ares. You’re a good man, Cas. I admire you and I’d wait forever if I had to.” Dean blushed and stood up to grab a towel and wipe Cas down. “You wanna shower first?”

He shook his head, using the towel to cover his softening, wet cock. “No, no. You need to go to work, go ahead. I’ll wait.” Cas watched as Dean nodded a little and disappeared into the bathroom, then flopped back on the bed to stare at the ceiling. 

_I at least need to make it through the next 48 hours. Then I can talk to Ares, absolve myself of the guilt in my chest, and finally give us both what we need._

_Just a couple more days._

####  **Ares**

Everything with Jask felt right. It wasn’t something Ares knew how to explain, but it made him want to always be around him, no matter what they were doing. Now that all bets were off, they were having the best sex of his life, and as much as he enjoyed that, it was also so much more. Even when they were apart, Ares was always thinking of him. 

An elderly patient that he saw regularly even made a comment about him being in love. He laughed as he took her blood pressure and tried to brush it off, but her words stuck with him. _I’ve never seen that look in your eyes… that’s true love. Hold on to it, son._

Hold on to it. 

_I want to,_ he thought to himself. _More than anything I’ve ever wanted._

The thought of Jask seeing Dean in a couple days made his stomach turn. _What if he sees him and remembers he prefers him? Dean is absolutely stunning, and from what Jask says about him, he’s a catch. They have something… maybe something better than this._ It felt wrong to think that, because how could _anything_ be better than what they had? It was something movies only caught mere glimpses of, and they were living it.

_But how do I hold a candle to Dean? His best friend. And how is Cas handling Dean? Has he caved yet? There’s no way he doesn’t want to. Cas is strong and loyal, he’d fight this longer than I ever could… but even he couldn’t fight it forever._

He had a bitter thought of Dean getting everything he loved and couldn’t stop the frown as he stared at his salad in the breakroom. _Dean could be fucking Castiel right now, and knowing Cas, it would be better sex than I have ever been able to give him. He’s probably already in love, and when this is up, Cas and I will both be heartbroken over two men that choose each other._ And if that happened, how were _they_ supposed to move on? They couldn’t be together, that much was apparent. But hopefully they could remain friends and be there for each other while their world crumbled around them.

The thoughts had him floating through the day in a daze, hardly listening to a word anyone said. When he parked in front of their house that evening, he stared at the steering wheel for so long that Jask’s car pulled up as he was getting out. _Shit. Hopefully he doesn’t notice I’m being a damn emo._ He forced a smile as Jask got out of his car in that delicious suit of his. “How was work?” Ares approached him and stood on his tippy toes for a kiss. 

Jask growled low as he wrapped both arms around Ares and pulled him in. “I’ll just take you with me next time.” 

His mood was instantly better once he was in Jask’s arms, and when they kissed, most of his doubt disappeared. “Maybe I’ll go... or maybe I’ll show up in panties and a plug and get you fired.”

“Yep, I’m _definitely_ taking you with me now.” He chuckled, lacing his fingers with Ares’ as he led him toward the door. “Long day for you? I’m surprised you’re just getting home.” 

“Yeah... long day.” He didn’t think he should mention that he sat in the car so long, lost in his thoughts. “I need a long bath. You haven’t tried our tub yet, huh?”

Jask shook his head. “Sure haven’t, is it big enough for two?” He smirked as they got into the living room, then shrugged off his suit jacket. “If it’s not big enough for two, we’re upgrading.” 

Ares chuckled. “If you don’t mind me on top of you, yes.” He knew it wouldn’t be the most comfortable thing, but they could definitely fit.

“Mind? That’s my favorite position.” Winking, Jask pulled him toward the bathroom and started the water. “Did uh… you and Cas do this a lot?” 

“No actually, we’ve never taken a bath together. Shower yes but not bath.” Ares stripped down and walked up to hold him, loving how their naked bodies felt together. 

Carefully, Jask eased them into the water and sat behind him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I’m glad this is ours, then. Me and D don't bathe or shower together, we wouldn’t fit. Tried one time in the shower and I accidentally elbowed him so hard he bruised.” He trailed kisses down the side of Ares’ neck, distracting him from the talk of Dean. 

Ares sighed, baring his neck instantly for Jask. “I’m glad it’s ours, too. Just like dressing room sex.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed, sucking on the exposed skin and sliding his hand down Ares’ chest. “Exactly, and I’m sure we’ll find other things that are ours, too.” Jask’s chin rested on his shoulder as that giant hand wrapped around his length, just teasing. “And soon, you’ll be mine for real.” 

He smiled, wanting so badly to know that was true. “What if you see Dean and realize you want him?” It came out as a whisper, because he was afraid to even say it out loud.

Jask’s hand stopped, but didn’t move. “Look, I love Dean. We had some great sex, and we had a great situation. But I think we’ve both been looking for something real for a while now, and Ares… that wasn’t real.” 

“It was real. Just a real friendship. I already feel like we have a friendship too, but it’s also... more than that. I can’t stop worrying that you’ll go back when you realize how obsessed with you I really am.” _Gods, how pathetic._

Teeth nipped at Ares’ shoulder. “Stop. I know it’s only been a little bit, but quit worrying. I’m coming back to you on day sixteen, and you’ll be begging me to leave by day thirty. If not… then I’m not going anywhere.” 

“That sounds unlikely. You’re stuck here.” Ares chuckled and relaxed in his arms. “Are you going to tell Dean at the meetup you want to stay after this is all said and done?”

“Yeah. I think it’s only fair to go into the second half of this knowing what’s what, you know?” Jask kissed his skin and shifted a little behind him. “If I were Dean, I’d want to know. We talked about this before I even left, it’s not like he doesn’t know it’s a possibility. You gonna tell Cas?” 

“Yes, of course. Everything. I can’t lie to him, that would hurt him more. We had a talk about how we’re humans and something might happen, but we promised to be honest.” _And I love him, just not in the way I should. I wish I didn’t have to hurt him._

Jask nodded a little and grabbed the soap. “I get it. Maybe once we get back after, everyone can stop feeling so damn bad about it. We all just wanna be happy, that’s not a bad thing.” 

“I think that’s a good way to think about it. Thank you, Jask.” Ares turned his head so he could kiss along his jaw. “You make me happy.” _Happier than you probably should this soon, but I don’t care. I don’t want to fight this._

Humming, Jask set to work cleaning him. “I’m happy, too. And just think, if the first few days have been any indication, we’re gonna be even happier when we get back and don't have to hold back anymore. I know you worry about it, and honestly… I admire that. You’re a good person, Ares.” Those big hands spread Ares’ thighs as much as possible in the confined space, then trailed slowly down toward his length. “Maybe it’s ridiculous that we feel like this after eleven days, but I don’t care. The way I see it, right is right… and this feels right.” 

The water sloshed around them as Jask caged him from behind — one arm wrapped around his chest, and the other hand finding its prize between Ares’ legs. 

All his negative thoughts clouded over with the haze of lust, and he tossed his head back against Jask’s shoulder so he could easily have his way with him. Those hands were absolutely the best hands Ares had ever felt, and after being with Cas all these years, that was saying something. 

Ares knew the feelings he had were more; the yearning in his gut was more than lust, but he couldn’t focus on that. He couldn’t focus on anything but Jask’s perfect hands. “I love your hands on me... you always feel right, Jask.”

While his hand twisted and tugged, Jask sucked on the side of his throat. Ares knew those marks wouldn’t go away anytime soon, which meant Cas would see them in a couple of days — and Jask didn’t seem to care. He was doing it on purpose; marking him on purpose. _His._

Like every time, Jask had him coming all too soon, but once the come-filled water was drained, Ares straddled him right on the bathroom floor and rode him silly. 

_There is no way I’ll ever get enough._ He let Jask clean him up and tuck him into bed, smiling widely to himself when he instantly cuddled up close to him. 

_I hope Cas and Dean are hitting it off. It would be so simple to just... switch. Could Dean make him happy? Would Dean cuddle him the way he deserves? Fuck him the way he craves? Be loyal the way he needs? I wanted to be all of that for him but it isn’t fair, I never could be._ He fell asleep with his mind wandering aimlessly, and he dreamt of them all on a double date, happy as can be. When he woke, Jask was still snoring softly behind him and he couldn’t help but wonder... _Is such a perfect happy ending possible? Gods, I hope so._

Jask ended up staying asleep longer than he had since arriving, and Ares thought it was adorable. He managed to sneak out to start breakfast, and by the time Jask was entering the kitchen, he had a plate served and coffee on the table. “Morning, sleepy head.”

With a soft grunt, Jask plopped down at the table and ran a hand through his messy, knotted hair. “You’re up early.” 

“Am I? Or did you just sleep in?” Ares walked over and pulled his head back by his hair softly to kiss him. “Did you sleep okay?”

He grunted quietly and broke the kiss, nodding with his eyes closed. “Yes. Pretty sure you riding me on the bathroom floor fixed my spine, so... I hope you’re okay with doing that virtually every day for the rest of your life. It felt fucking amazing then, and I felt better waking up than I have since I started working security.”

“Good, glad my services could be helpful.” He chuckled and sat down next to him to eat. _The rest of my life, huh?_ Nothing could take away his smile after that, and once they ate, Jask followed him to the bedroom and pinned him down to the bed. Ares knew he'd never get enough of Jask and every single part of him was completely okay with that. “You’re too big to be this adorable. It isn’t fair.”

Jask attempted to morph his features into something angry or scary, but all it did was make Ares laugh. “Stoppit!” he said with a blush, but smiled all the same. “I was trying to be intimidating, it’s just hard when all I want to do is kiss you.” He leaned in to do exactly that, slotting himself between Ares’ spread legs and owning him fully. 

“Good...” Ares gasped when Jask kissed down his neck and he laid there with a stupid, lovestruck grin. _I hope you never want to stop._


	13. Chapter 13

####  **Dean**

The rest of that day was a little awkward, and it wasn’t until the next morning that they finally broke down that wall. As always, their sleepy bodies gravitated toward each other and Dean’s hands ghosted the gorgeous skin of Cas’ back. 

Mornings were just better. Better for cuddles and kisses, but more importantly, for words. “Morning, sleepy.” Dean kissed his head and kept his eyes closed. _If we keep our eyes closed, we can pretend we’re still sleepin’ and all bets are off... yeah right._

“Mm. Hi,” Cas mumbled back. “I’m glad you’re staying home today.” 

“Me too.” Dean started playing with his hair. “I already don’t wanna sleep apart tomorrow. You’re the pillow I didn’t know I needed.” _Just cause words are easier right now, doesn’t mean you should use them, ya cheesy asshat._

A soft whine left Cas’ chest. “Right, that’s tomorrow. Do you think that’s something we can call in sick from? I’m not looking forward to it.” 

“No?” Dean pulled his head back so he could see Cas’ face. It was much too adorable for his walls not being up yet, but he couldn’t pull his eyes away. “I’m not either.“

“You don’t want to see Jask?” Cas asked quietly. 

“Nah. Not in like a bad way or anything. He’s still my best friend but... I don’t wanna be apart from you. Which sounds silly, you’re a grown man. You don’t need me to stay close to you but... I dunno, I still want to.” _Shut up, you’re embarrassing yourself._ “What about you? Don’t wanna see Ares?”

Cas smiled and kissed Dean’s chin. “Honestly? No, I don’t particularly want to see him… but it’s not that I don’t miss him. I don’t like confrontation, and I’m afraid of how our conversation will go.” 

“I wish I could be there with you. I’m pretty good with confrontation. People normally shut up once you punch them in the nose.” Dean chuckled. “That was a joke, I won’t punch your boyfriend.” _Unless he upset you, then it’s fair game._

Flushing, Cas lowered his face back to Dean’s chest. “That’s just the thing, Dean. I don’t think he will _be_ my boyfriend after tomorrow. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“From how it sounds, I think he’d understand, sweetheart. Maybe they’re both over there feeling the same. I don’t wanna leave you, but I have a good feelin’ about this. It feels necessary so we can all move forward.” Dean wasn’t sure if any of that made sense but he hoped it did. He knew Jask would understand, and if Jask was falling for Ares, Dean would be ecstatic for him. Jask deserved real love, they all did.

Cas nodded and kissed his skin. “Are you and Jask….?” 

“What? Breakin’ up? Yeah. We’ll be fine, though. We went into this knowing where we stood, y’know? Even if he and Ares are just friends, we both deserve more than we can give each other. I imagine it’ll just be two days of catchin’ up, whiskey and bad tacos.”

“And what about… the rest of it? I understand that you probably want to get off _with_ a real person, not just watching me.” His fingers curled against Dean’s back as his words got quieter. “I wouldn’t blame you.” 

“Nah. I won’t do that. Especially if you’re breakin’ up with Ares. I’d rather wait for you. Are you and Ares gonna have goodbye sex or somethin’?” Dean wanted to peek at his face but decided to just hold him close.

Silence — then: “I don’t know. Probably not. We rarely had sex as it was, I don’t see this suddenly being an exception to that rule… but this is a weird situation we find ourselves in, isn’t it?” 

“Yup.” Dean sighed, wishing he knew what words would make Cas feel better. “If you did, I wouldn’t be upset at you, alright? Don’t hold back on my account. I’m sure you want to get off with a real person too, not just my come.”

Cas shivered in his arms. “No, no. I can promise you, that was better than anything Ares and I had ever done.” 

“Really? I can’t get over those panties, Cas. They’re haunting my dreams in the best of ways.”

“Is that so?” Cas slid his hand over Dean’s and brought them to his ass, maneuvering down beneath his pajama pants. There, Dean could unmistakably feel satin.

“Ohmygod,” Dean rushed out with a moan. “Can’t we all just break up over text messages like the assholes we are, so I can fuck you with these panties on right now?” He knew that might have been too far, but he hoped it wouldn’t upset Cas. _Bout five seconds from beggin’, sweetheart..._

Cas flipped over so they were back-to-chest, then started grinding his ass against Dean’s crotch. “I know it’s incredibly rude of me to say no, but… we only have to wait a couple more days.” 

_Killin me, Cas. I want this ass so bad it friggin hurts._ Dean slid his palm to the middle of Cas' stomach and held him close, his hips moving in small slow circles as his cock found its place between Cas' cheeks. "Is this okay?"

“Perfect,” he breathed, ghosting his own hand past Dean’s. “Don’t stop.” 

"Touch yourself, baby." Dean tightened around Cas, his fingers digging into his skin as he sped up, fully humping Cas and kissing along his neck. "You're so perfect... so beautiful. This ass deserves to be worshiped, sweetheart. I just wanna worship it the rest of my life. Fuck... m'close."

Cas' arm stopped moving abruptly and he gasped, then bit down on the arm Dean had wrapped around him. “Nngh.” 

"Ah fu—" Dean bit him back, right between his shoulder and neck, and when he tasted Cas' skin on his tongue he thrusted against Cas harder, coming inside his boxers so much he knew Cas could feel the wetness against his panties.

Gasping, Cas flipped back over to kiss him desperately. His hands roamed everywhere except for where Dean wanted him most as his hungry tongue pressed between his teeth. 

Dean would take what he could get though, and Cas touching him at all was enough, it had to be. He kissed back just as desperately and moved to hover over Cas and take control of the kiss. He whimpered under him, fisting his hands in Dean’s shirt to keep them together. 

After a minute, an hour, what could’ve been a day, Cas pushed him a little, his pupils blown. “I’m still fucking hard, we need to st—” 

Dean quickly flipped off him and stood next to the bed, both of his palms up. "M'hard again too. Fuck... not touching you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I've never been with anyone so responsive to my touch. I want to spend an entire fucking day learning every inch of your body."

“I want that too, Dean. I do. You have to know I do.” Cas closed his eyes, breathing heavy. “The second I get back, I promise I’m yours.” 

"I know. I know. S'okay, Cas. And you gotta know that I'd wait forever. You're worth it." He felt his cheeks heat up with a blush, but Cas seemed to like what he heard.

“Just… come lay with me,” Cas said softly, holding out his arms. “We just have to make it a little bit longer.” 

Dean nodded and climbed back in. Soaked boxers be damned, he would never pass up an opportunity to be in Cas' arms. He turned so Cas could hold him this time and it felt so good Dean's chest tightened. "Thanks, Cas." he whispered.

“Thank you,” he said back, kissing between his shoulders. “I wasn’t sure you’d like this, but I think I definitely do.”

"I like anything where you're touchin' me Cas. But this feels great, you're comfy as hell." He huffed a laugh and closed his eyes, his mind thinking about how this will be once they came back from their meetups.

Soft fingers trailed over Dean’s stomach. “I don’t know about that, but I agree this is nice. It’s weird, I never cared to do this with Ares. But you? I’d do this every day,” Cas admitted, nuzzling his nose against Dean’s back. 

_Hope you do. Cause I wanna hold you every single day._ "You don't seem to mind kissin' me in the morning." Dean chuckled. "You and Ares didn't do that much?"

“No, I think Ares deals with bad breath enough with his patients. He didn’t need me blowing it directly into his mouth first thing in the morning.” Cas’ fingers continued to ghost over his skin. “I never really knew what I was missing until you kissed me the first time.” 

_Neither did I, handsome. Neither did I._ Dean laid there in Cas' arms as long as he could before the sticky, old come finally convinced him to get out of bed. He instantly missed his embrace the second he stood, and he smiled down at how adorable Cas looked. "You're cute as hell you know that? Is showering together crossin' any lines?"

“That depends,” Cas said with a soft smile. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?” 

"You wound me. Course I can." _Yeah friggin right, but I'll do my best._ "Only one way to find out though." Dean winked and walked toward the bathroom to turn on the shower. 

Cas didn't instantly come, and that was okay. Dean wasn't surprised that he needed a moment to decide whether this was a good idea or not, but when he finally did walk up behind him, Dean smiled to himself as the water cascaded down his body. "Hi."

“Hello, Dean.” Cas stripped his sticky panties off and tossed his shirt to the ground. He stood completely naked in front of Dean for the first time, but his focus was entirely on Dean. “You are exquisite, truly,” he said quietly, stepping into the water behind Dean. “A work of art.” 

Turning around, he shook his head to spray Cas and smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks, I feel the same about you." Dean pulled his lips between his teeth adorably and put his hands behind his back. "See... paws off. I can be good."

Cas raised a single eyebrow and sighed. “I’m supposed to be the good one here, and all I want to do is get on my knees for you right now.” He stepped forward, crowding Dean’s space and reaching around him for the shampoo. “Shame on me.” 

His eyes clenched closed and his whimper was anything but manly. “I never was good. I don’t know if that’s even a word.” Dean moved an inch closer without realizing and their lengths brushed against each other.

“Do you want me to drop to my knees, Dean? Would you face fuck me? Make me gag and choke and writhe for air, but not let me up until I was swallowing your come?” That voice as low as hell itself was right in his damn ear. “Or would you want me to take the lead, so I can show you exactly how much sucking cock turns me on?” 

“Both... fuck... both.” Dean clenched the soap so hard he changed the shape of the bar, leaning over to rest his head on the shower wall. “Kill me. Just kill me here and now.”

For a moment, all was silent. Then, Cas danced his fingertips down Dean’s spine and added, “I love it, you know. The way I have to work for it, the way it makes my jaw ache. The way it wrecks my voice, so everyone that hears me speak knows I’ve had a thick, pulsing cock shoved in my throat.” 

“I can’t.” Dean shook his head, his eyes still clamped shut. “I swear, after these days apart… I’m gonna make you mine, Cas. And I’m not sharin’.”

“Good,” he said simply, then stepped back to wash his hair like he hadn’t just fucked up Dean’s entire world.

_I’ll never get enough of him... he’s it for me._

####  **  
Jaskier**

With only one more day before they were supposed to meet up, Jask was nervous. He could tell Ares was too, but honestly, he didn’t think there was much of a reason for _either_ of them to be nervous. They knew whatever was between them was worth something, and that what they left behind was friendship, nothing more. _So why do I feel like somehow I’m gonna fuck this up? Right, cause I fuck everything up. Better to face it head on than when it’s too damn late to fix it._

He cleared his throat and ran his hand over Ares’ thigh. They’d been watching a movie for over an hour, but for the life of him, Jask couldn’t figure out what it was; he’d spent the entire time staring at the way Ares’ body curved against the couch. “Hey, can we talk for a minute?” 

Ares looked over with a worried expression, hastily shutting off the tv. “Y— yeah... of course.”

The last thing Jask wanted to do was make him nervous, so he jumped right into it. “I leave in the morning. I know it’s only for two days, but… I just think we should talk about what’s gonna happen over those two days.” 

“Okay, yeah, I agree. I’m nervous but... I feel like this is real. Real enough to survive anything.” Ares halfway climbed into Jask’s lap and nuzzled into his neck.

It was almost enough that Jask dropped talking. Ares was giving him an out here, a lifeline, and excuse to just tilt his head back and let nature take its course. And he would — soon — just not until he made sure he got the words out. “We need to re-evaluate the ground rules.” 

“We do? Or you and Dean?” Ares pulled back to see his face.

Jask paused. “That’s the thing. I don’t know anymore. I’m technically still with Dean, but I want you, but I have to go see Dean. It’s confusing, and I’m fucking scared I’m going to do something wrong. I don’t even know what, exactly… I just always screw shit up.”

“Shh... Jask.” Ares kissed him gently, running his hands through his hair. “You won’t screw this up. I won’t let you.”

 _You say that, but you’re not gonna be there._ “Just tell me you don’t want me to touch him. Tell me it’ll hurt you, and I swear to fuck I won’t do it.” 

“I won’t. I’m sorry, baby. I want you to come back here and know for sure. If I force you into anything, you might still wonder. Do what you have to and I’ll be here... regardless.”

Having permission almost guaranteed he’d do something stupid. _Maybe I’ll get lucky and D will be in love with Cas or some shit, and we can mutually agree not to be dickheads._ He kissed Ares. “What about you? You think you and Cas will do anything?” 

“No. I know him. We won’t.” Ares stared into his eyes, still playing with his hair. “I couldn’t anyway, not after I’ve had your delicious cock.”

Jask chuckled. “Oh, so I’m the bad guy, huh?” He smirked, not offended in the slightest. “That really how you see me?” 

“As a delicious dick? Yes actually. I’ll put it on your headstone,” he teased, tossing his head back with a laugh.

“I meant as a bad guy, asshole!” Jask snickered, standing up and picking Ares up with him. “But I kinda feel the same way. It’s a little silly to fuck Dean when I’ve got what I need right here.” 

“And it’s all yours. I don’t want anyone else. You’re too perfect for me.” Ares pressed their lips together as he wrapped his legs around his torso, and Jask carried him toward the kitchen. “Can I have you now then?” 

“Yes. Please. Make me feel it.” Ares kissed him again, this time sliding his tongue inside Jask’s parted lips.

Instantly, he made his way for the counter by the fridge. It was big enough to fuck him on, and they also had a bottle of lube stashed on top. He set him down and grabbed it quickly, then stripped fully as Ares did the same. “Bend over the counter.” 

"Yes, sir." Ares bent over and brought his hands around to clasp them behind his back, his chest flush against the countertop.

“We’re going shopping when we get back,” Jask growled. _Need handcuffs, rope… fuck._ He squirted lube between Ares’ cheeks then gripped his wrists to hold him in place. “Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay? You said you wanted to feel it.” He bit his own lip and ran his fingers through the lube coating his crack, then nudged two of them in. 

Ares cried out in pleasure and every inch of him said he loved it. "Don't stop... I want to feel you both days we're apart. Fuck me, bite me, own me."

Those were probably Jask’s six favorite words. He shoved his fingers in deeper, tugging on Ares’ joined wrists to make his back arch. “I think I’m gonna take my time with you tonight. Make you come all over the counters before I even _think_ about giving you my cock.” 

Ares whimpered and nodded like a bobblehead. "Please. Make me beg for that beautiful cock.”

“You got it, babe.” He worked a third in, spreading them wide and slowing down, whistling as he watched Ares’ ass try to swallow them back up. “You’re fucking incredible, I swear,” he praised, pushing deep and feeling around for the spot that would make him shake. Ares jerked when he found it, and Jask let out a breathy, lusty chuckle, not letting up. “Squirm for me, baby.” 

The groan he released sounded like he had tried to say something out loud, but was unable. He pushed back, already searching for more so Jask pinned him harder, making sure he couldn't move. 

“No, no. You’ll take what I give you, Ares. Don’t worry, I got you.” He leaned down to kiss each of his arms and fingered him faster, pushing him forward so his cock brushed against the cabinets.

"Oh... Ja—" It was as if his brain was short circuiting, and he couldn't put one full word together.

Abruptly, Jask pulled his fingers out and stood Ares up, spinning him around. He wrapped one hand around his throbbing length and kept the other holding his hands in place. “Move. Fuck my fist… I want you to _literally_ come on my cock.” 

His whimper was so needy Jask nearly caved right then but like the good boy he was, Ares began thrusting into his fist, desperately chasing his release.

“Beautiful.” Jask leaned in to kiss him messily, then titled his head down to watch. “Can’t wait to feel you cover me. Gonna bend you back over this counter after and slide into your perfect, tight ass. Think you’re gonna come hard enough I won’t need lube other than that?” he asked, his voice low. 

"Fu— ye— Jask!" Ares moaned just as strips of hot white come painted Jask's throbbing cock. The amount of come was absolutely enough come to not need any more lube, and Jask let out an almost feral noise as he spun Ares back around. 

“Bend,” he commanded, but pushed him down anyway. He smoothed the come all down his shaft and smiled at the sound, then split Ares open in a single thrust. It made even Jask gasp, and he’d have lost control right then if he hadn’t made a promise. “You want me to move, baby?” 

"Please! Fuck me and pull my hair." Ares tossed his head back in search of his hand, but Jask didn’t take the bait.

He snapped his hips once, brutally hard. “Sorry, couldn’t quite hear you. One more time?” _You’re fucking incredible, I’ll just never get enough of you asking for it._

"Jaskier!" Ares growled and tried to move under Jask's iron-like grip, but he could hardly move an inch. "Please!"

 _Good enough._ Jask fisted one hand in Ares’ hair and tugged as the other held his hip, using both to bow that gorgeous body. From that point, Jask didn’t think of a single thing other than getting Ares to come for a second time. He snapped his hips, angling deep as he bit back a moan. “How’s it feel knowing you’re getting your own come fucked into you?” 

"So hot... I... I'm hard again. I love your cock... don't ever want another one inside me."

“I love all of you Ares, every inch.” He didn’t stop to dwell on all the possible ways someone could take that, he didn’t care. In that moment, he meant it in every way. Jerking his hips faster, he yanked Ares’ head back by the hair and sucked his neck, trailing near vicious bites down the column of his throat to his shoulder. 

"Jask... tell me I can come again... don't stop... please." Ares' head rolled back against Jask, and when he looked down, he could see that he was already leaking.

Biting harder, Jask gripped Ares’ cock and stroked quickly. “Do it,” he growled, a moment before he added another mark to his body. He was so close himself he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold off. _Come on, baby. Come for me again. Show me. Let me watch you come undone._

“Jask!” Ares thrusted forward and came, moaning Jask’s name over and over as he filled up his fist. It was the only green light Jask really needed to follow suit, pushing Ares forward against the counter and fucking into him without any sort of finesse as he sped toward the finish line. 

When he finally released, he draped himself over Ares’ back and pinned him to the counter, surrounding him entirely until he emptied fully in his tight, warm ass. Moving yet wasn’t an option, so he scratched his nails down both of Ares’ sides and gripped his ass, splitting his cheeks and rocking slowly back and forth. “Are you okay, baby?” he asked quietly, kissing his skin. 

“Yes... better than okay. I’m yours.” Ares shivered under the doting kisses and Jask could tell he was smiling. 

_Good._ “Come on.” Jask scooped him up in a bridal carry and headed for the bathroom. “It’s time to revisit that bathtub, but this time, you’re just going to relax and let me clean you up, and when you’re all dry and fed, I’ll play with your hair until you fall asleep on my lap. We have a movie to finish, after all.” 

Ares hummed and let his eyes fluttered closed, a sated smile across his plump lips. “You’re too good for me.”

“Nonsense,” Jask chided, laying him down gently in the tub. “I’m exactly what you needed, and you deserve every good thing I’m planning on giving you.” 

He took his time washing Ares, making sure he was comfortable and clean before helping him out and peppering gentle kisses over every inch of wet skin. As Ares dried off, Jask snuck into the bedroom to grab some of his own clothes for Ares to wear, then made him a sandwich and made him drink some water. The whole time, Ares thanked him like it was some kind of chore, but it wasn’t. Jask understood finally that this was the piece that was missing with him and Dean. Jask craved this; craved being able to care for someone in this way. To take them apart and put them back together, showing them every step of the way just how insanely special they were.

The fact that he already felt like this after just two weeks made him nervous, but also excited. It spoke of all the amazing things to come, and as Ares fell asleep with his head in Jask’s lap, he _still_ didn’t pay attention to the movie.

Awake or asleep, good or bad… there wasn’t much of anything that could pull his attention away from Ares, and Dean, Cas, the whole rest of the world would just have to get over it. 

He was home. 


	14. Chapter 14

####  **Dean and Jaskier**

Jask walked through the door and grinned when he saw Dean. The sentiment was readily returned, and Jask set his bag down as he kicked the door shut behind him. “Holy _shit_ do we have things to talk about.” 

Dean chuckled and walked over. “Uh yeah... we do. Should we just dive right in or ignore the elephant for a while?”

“That depends, I guess. How big is your elephant?” Jask grinned, heading over to lay back on the couch he missed so much. “Fuck, it’s kinda good to be back.” 

“Nothin’ like home sweet home, eh?” Dean walked over and stared down at Jask. “Elephant is kinda big, J... bigger than I thought it would be.”

Smiling wider, Jask laughed and reached up to high-five him. “You fucked him? Good for you, D. Ares gave in easier than I thought… and fuck, it’s awesome.” 

“You fucked Ares?” Dean slapped his hand away playfully. “I didn’t fuck him actually. Not yet, he wouldn’t until he spoke to Ares.”

Jask’s face fell. “Shit. That’s gonna hurt him when he realizes he’s the only one around that tried to stay faithful.” He ran a hand through his hair and sat up to make room for Dean, patting the spot next to him. “Ares gave it a go, but… I think he thought Cas would’ve given in already and figured he was in the clear.” 

Dean huffed a laugh and sat down with a groan. “Nah, but it was hard as hell. We both wanted it, and fuck J... I’m so horny I might explode.”

“I can’t help you, D. I wish I could, but this thing with Ares feels real. I don’t want to do that to him.” Jask frowned, knowing the entire situation was fucked up. “I’m sorry.” 

Dean waved a hand. “Nah, I get it. I wasn’t askin’ for that. Good for you man... good for you. So, tell me about him?”

“He’s amazing. He’s smart and funny… you know he’s got more than one set of sheets? So when one gets dirty, we can just… change them, and not have to sleep on a bare mattress until the laundry’s done?” Jask huffed a laugh. “Sounds like a stupid thing to get all worked up over, but I love it. Even just in two weeks, he’s made me more civilized. And don't even get me started on the sex, I mean… I loved fuckin’ you, but Ares?” He let out a low whistle and angled his head to the side. “I’ve never been with anyone like him. He _wants_ it, D. _Needs_ it.” 

Dean watched him in awe, a small smile on his lips. “J... you’re in love. Holy shit! Congrats, man.”

“Ahh, I don’t know about love, yet. But I think it could be. I mean come on, when have I _ever_ denied you? I think it’s a literal first.” Jask barked a laugh and shook his head, then nudged Dean. “What about you?” 

“That was the first red flag right there, but honestly, I wasn’t gonna try. I mean... when he left I thought maybe, just for some release... and then I started missing him and shit. I dunno. He’s kinda perfect, J.”

Jask kicked back and crossed one leg over the other as he pulled out his phone to order takeout. “Tell me about him, it’s your turn.” 

Dean blushed slightly and licked his lips. “He’s fucking amazing. He’s funny but I honestly don’t think he tries to be, it comes out as almost an accident... and his face is ridiculously adorable when he gets shy. We haven’t had sex, but we almost don’t have to? That doesn’t make sense. I just mean, it hasn’t happened yet, but I just _know_ it will be the best sex of my life. Kissing him is...” Dean made a _pssh_ sound and ran a hand down his face. “I just want so much more of him. Two more weeks isn’t enough. I dunno if any amount of weeks would be.”

“And you say _I’m_ in love. At least I’ve rounded all the bases.” Jask clicked his tongue and set his phone back down. “So, we’re mutually agreeing that this” — he wiggled his finger back and forth between them — “is over, right? No hard feelings?” 

“Course, J. No hard feelings here. I think we were what we needed for a while but... we deserve this. Right? I keep trying to imagine a world that I actually get to have him, and I dunno...” Dean picks at his nails, staring at them intently.

Jask kicked him gently. “Ares is leaving Cas, whether it’s mutual or not. Nothing will be standing in your way but you, D. And I promise, a guy like Cas would be lucky to have you.” 

“I’m definitely the lucky one there, J.” He frowned, thinking of Ares hurting Cas in any way. “That doesn’t really make me feel better, actually. I don’t want him to get dumped when I’m not there to be there for him.”

“It’s only like a day, D. He’ll be back here tomorrow night. And if I know anything about anything, he’ll be happy it’s over. No way he’s around you and doesn’t want you, it’s not possible.” 

Dean huffed a laugh and bit his lip. “I dunno, he denied me this far and I woulda caved day one. He’s fucking gorgeous.”

“Ahh, the only man around with morals stronger than his boners. Good for him, and good for you for finding him.” Jask got up when the delivery guy knocked on the door, then grabbed the food and came back inside. “Want a beer?” 

"Yes. Beer... hell, whiskey? Honestly, if you don't get me drunk tonight, ima end up trying to meet up with him, J." Dean walked toward their liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle.

Laughing, Jask took the bottle from Dean. “Fuck, maybe we should just invite them over? We could all hang out, see what happens when we’re together but not together?” 

"Is that against the rules?" Dean looked up, his eyes far too hopeful. "You think they would? You think they want company right after breaking up?"

Jask shrugged with an excited look in his eyes. “Only one way to find out… let’s have a couple of drinks and call them.”

####  **Castiel and Ares**

Leaving Dean had been hard. Cas knew he was in for an unpleasant 36 hours, but also that it was necessary, no matter what happened afterward. Ares was pacing, nervous for all the same reasons as Cas finally walked through his own front door. 

Already, it no longer felt like home. “Hello, Ares,” he said quietly. He wasn’t sure if he should hug him or not, kiss him, even. It seemed wrong, but they _were_ technically still a couple… for the next few minutes, anyway. He settled for a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

The way Ares hugged him should have told Cas everything he needed to know, but they both plastered on fake smiles and went along with their dance. “Hello, Castiel. I’ve missed you too. How... was your time away?”

It seemed overly formal, even for them, but Cas simply stepped back politely. “Interesting, to say the least. How was yours?” 

Ares chuckled and rubbed his temples. “Same here. Jask is...” he paused, meeting Castiel’s eyes again before rushing out, “I cheated.”

“Oh.” Cas nodded, knowing he had too — and this… technically… was the best case scenario. “Did you sleep with him?” 

Ares looked pained as he nodded. “I’m so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you... I ... I’m falling for him, Cas.”

“I’m happy for you, Ares.” And he meant it, he really did. “I didn’t sleep with Dean, but we… we did other things, and I think I’m falling for him, too.” 

“Other things?” Relief washed over his face as they took a seat on the couch. “So you’re falling for him and you still said no to sex? Gods, you’ve always been so much stronger than me.”

Cas stared at the ground. “It wasn’t easy, but I told him I wouldn’t take that last step until you and I had a chance to talk. I know it seems silly since I let other things happen, I just… I don’t know. I don’t blame you for giving in, I’m happy you did.” But concern for Ares made him ask, “Does Jaskier feel the same?” 

Ares nodded slowly. “Yeah. I mean it definitely feels like he does, and he isn’t afraid to say what he feels and what he’s thinking. I don’t know if what we have is stronger than what he and Dean have but... I really want to see where it goes, Cas. I have to give this a real chance.”

“Then you should. I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t what I was hoping for, if I’m being honest. I never wanted to hurt you, but Dean… I’ve never met another person quite like him. I realized pretty early on that what I feel for you is a deep, beautiful thing… but it’s platonic more than anything.” 

Ares nodded and grabbed his hands. “I’m so sorry we couldn’t be more... but please tell me we can be friends? I know that’s lame and probably in every bad movie... I still love you, Cas. You’re still my best friend.”

“I think in our case, we were really never anything else. I don’t think I want to know what life is like without you, but I don’t think we’re supposed to be together… regardless of what happens with Dean and Jask.” Cas smiled, squeezing gently. “So, now that the truth is out, what should we do? Gush about the last two weeks? Make lasagna? Go to sleep?” 

“All of those?” Ares chuckled and laid his head back. “Jask is so amazing. He’s a big ol’ teddy bear and I’ve never felt this way before... I actually _want_ to be in his arms, I always thought there was something wrong with me and my inability to enjoy cuddles.”

Cas was pleased to find his ego was only bruised a little by that. “I get it. There’s not much point in cuddling with someone when you don’t fit against them right. I only let Dean hold me a couple of times, but… even I can admit there’s a huge difference.” He made his way to the kitchen to start making dinner. “But you should know, there was never anything wrong with you, Ares.” 

“Nor you, Cas.” Ares followed, leaning against the counter. “Dean’s a lucky guy. What did you guys do? Besides cuddle.”

Blushing, Cas shifted on his feet and kept making dinner. “We sort of… helped each other masturbate? He jacked off and came on my panties, and pretty much talked me off right after. We kissed, he tasted my come off my finger… we showered together but didn’t touch.” He shivered as he realized he still didn’t know exactly what it felt like to have Dean touch him. “He sort of dry humped me, but… that’s it.” 

“That all sounds... super fucking hot, Cas.” Ares chuckled. “Before I gave in, I sat on Jask’s lap while he jacked off and came on my panties. Who knew they’d both have a panty kink?”

Finally, Cas smiled. “I don’t know, but I’m starting to think it was fate. He’s everything I never allowed myself to admit I wanted, and I don’t even know what it feels like to really _have_ him yet.” He closed the oven and leaned back against the counter. “I’m honestly still in shock that he even looked at me twice.” 

“You’re ridiculous. You’ve never given yourself enough credit, Cas. You’re absolutely stunning, inside and out. He’s a lucky guy.” Ares smiled warmly at him. “Are you going to finally fuck when you go back?”

Cas knew the answer was yes, and suddenly, he didn’t want to be standing in his own kitchen anymore. “I hope so… if he still wants me after he has a night back with Jaskier. Though, it sounds like Jask is pretty hung up on you.” 

Ares instantly pictured them together and his face fell. He’d given Jask permission... and goodbye sex was very much a thing people did. Would they? He wasn't so sure. "I hope you do. I know our sex wasn't horrible, but you deserve so much more. Dean seems like the type of guy that can pin you down in the best of ways."

Shivering from the thought alone, Cas grabbed a drink from the fridge. “So does Jask. You’ve actually experienced it though, so does he?” 

"Yes." Ares groaned and gripped the counter. "Every time... he's so strong, Cas. He can pick me up pretty damn easily and when he pins me... I can't fucking move. Gods, it's amazing."

Cas found himself simultaneously thrilled for Ares and incredibly, stupidly jealous. He couldn’t help but feel like an idiot — the entire two weeks, he’d held out and denied himself on the basis of not hurting anyone. As it turned out, the only one he was hurting… was himself. “It sounds amazing. You deserve it, Ares. You do.”

“I feel guilty. The selfish dickhead in me hoped you caved too. Is that dumb?” Ares looked down at Cas’ feet and then back up to his gorgeous blue eyes.

Before Cas even had a chance to answer him, Ares’ phone rang. He glanced at it, failing to fight the smile on his face. “It’s him.”

“Answer it,” Cas said with a half-smile. He missed Dean already, and he was a little jealous Ares had been the one to get the call, but he understood. 

Ares bit his lip and then answered quickly. “H—hey Jask. Miss me already?” He blushed and mouthed ‘sorry’ at Cas but didn’t really know why he apologized. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, especially now that they talked.

“Hell yeah. You guys okay over there?” 

“Yeah. We talked about everything, how about you guys? Dean keeping his hands to himself?” Ares glanced at Cas and could tell he wanted to know that answer just as much he did.

Jask laughed. “He is, though tell Cas the poor guy is dying without him. We miss you both, and uh…”

Ares frowned when he heard the phone being tossed around and then suddenly a very different voice spoke on the other end. “Ares? Hi. This is Dean. Is... can I talk to Cas?” 

Ares grinned and handed Cas the phone. He took it, holding it up to his ear and blushing. “Hello?”

“Hey Cas. I was worried about you, you okay?”

Smiling, Cas turned his back on Ares. “I’m okay. It’s over, we talked it out. Everything’s fine.”

“Yeah? You should come over then.” Cas could practically hear his gorgeous smile.

Quickly, Cas shoved the phone down and looked at Ares with wide eyes. “They want us to come over. Tonight. Now. Should we?” 

Ares nodded quickly, excitement bubbling in his chest. “Yeah... yes, I’ll drive.”

He pulled the phone back to his ear and took a breath, listening for a moment as Dean and Jask argued in the background. Cas cleared his throat. “Yes, we’ll be there in a little while.”

“Yeah?! Alright. We’ll see you soon. Bye, Cas.” Dean hung up and when Cas turned toward Ares he was still smiling.

“Why do I have butterflies? You have them too right? I’m just just a high schooler all over again?”

“No, it’s not just you.” Cas sucked in a burst of air and handed him his phone back, then wiped his palms on his jeans. “Let’s go, before we talk ourselves out of it.” He grabbed the bag he hadn’t even bothered unpacking, and they headed out the door. 

####  **All**

Dean and Jask drank a little more, but ultimately decided not to get too drunk. It was just enough to give them a buzz and help with the inevitable butterflies that kept creeping up anytime either of them looked at the time. “They’re gonna be here soon. Unless they left later than they said. But they said they were leaving right then, didn’t they? Ima shut up now.” Dean blushed and scratched at his chin. “Should I shave?” 

_Knock, knock._

“Fuck.” Jask jumped up and ran to the door, pausing as Ares and Cas collectively panicked on the other side. He turned his eyes to Dean and grimaced, mouthing, “Here we go.”

The door swung open, and Jask immediately had the look of a lovesick puppy. He ignored Castiel completely as he surged forward, grabbing Ares’ face and kissing him deeply. 

Cas chuckled, surprised when he didn’t feel an ounce of jealousy. “Well hello to you, too. You must be Jaskier.” When neither of them answered, he stepped into the house to find Dean. 

“Hi.” Dean bit his lip and walked up, pulling Cas into a tight hug with his face in Cas’ neck. 

Ares glanced over with a smile, nodding for Jask to look at them. They may have greeted each other differently, but they were just as obsessed with each other as he and Jask were.

Jask instantly noted the way Dean was holding Cas, and something still uneasy settled inside of him. He knew Dean was good — he was going to be happy, and that set _him_ free to be happy, too. 

“Okay,” Cas said quietly as he pulled back and turned to the others. “Are we going to talk about the fact that we couldn’t make it a whole day without seeing each other, or… should we just act like that’s not weird?” 

Dean chuckled and did a mock elephant noise. “There goes the friggin elephant.” 

Ares laughed harder than warranted but he honestly was just so happy for Cas. “Wow... I can see why you and Cas go so well together.”

“Why, because he’s an idiot?” Jask smiled and nudged Ares, bringing him in and kissing him again. “Sorry, I should probably stop showing off now.” 

Ares just smiled against his lips and kissed again, noticing when Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him into the kitchen. 

“Can I kiss you?” Dean whispered, already leaning in slowly.

Cas didn’t waste time saying yes, he threw his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him fully, deeply. If it wasn’t for the fact that their exes were in the next room, he’d have no reason at all to hold back.

Jask and Ares kept their distance for a while, but eventually, all four settled in the living room with sleepy, happy smiles. The fight over which movie to watch only lasted a moment. “Great, now come here,” Jask whispered to Ares. “I’d rather watch you, anyway.”

Ares climbed into his lap and then looked around like he forgot others were around. “Oh, is this not what you meant?” 

Dean chuckled and put his arm around Cas, pulling him close. “I missed you. I almost called you so many times today.”

Cas snuggled against Dean as Jask grinned, having gotten exactly what he’d wanted. It made Cas smile — that was something he couldn’t ever give Ares, and was glad to see someone else was. He kissed the hollow of Dean’s throat and let out a sigh. “I’d have been here hours ago if you’d have called. Ares told me instantly what had gone on with him and Jask.”

“Are you okay?” he whispered, then gripped Cas’ legs and moved to drape them over his own, pulling Cas as close as he could. They ignored the other two when they made an _aww_ noise, and Dean leaned in to kiss Cas again. “I was worried you were upset and I wasn’t there to comfort you.”

Not that Cas needed another reason to fall for Dean, but there it was, anyway. “We can talk about it tomorrow, once Jask and Ares leave. I’m fine.” He tucked his head against Dean’s chest and slid his arm down between Dean’s side and the couch, effectively pinning the poor man in place.

But it made Dean smile, and he glanced over at Jask and Ares to find them watching them. He rolled his eyes and glanced at the screen, watching it without seeing. 

Ares felt pure happiness build in his chest when he saw the look of contentment on Cas’ face. He never could just sit with Cas in his lap, but this was so much more than that. Dean was able to give Cas everything that Ares couldn’t, and Cas deserved the world.

It was almost weird how _not_ weird the situation was for all four of them. Like things had always been like that since the very beginning — not something that had just come about in the last two weeks. 

The movie ended without anyone paying much attention, but it was getting late, and Jask wanted to get one thing clear. “So, we’re sleeping like this, right? Me with Ares, D with Cas? And everyone’s cool with that?”

Cas nodded, not moving a muscle from where he was still caging Dean. “Yup,” Dean said as he squeezed Cas’ body to his. “You’re not gettin’ him back, Ares. A trade is a trade.” 

Ares huffed a laugh and nipped Jask’s lip. “Carry me?”

Jask made a face at Dean even as he stood and picked Ares up. “Did you seriously just ‘no takebacks’ my boyfriend?”

“Maybe. I already forgot.” Dean nuzzled into Cas’ hair and inhaled, humming happily and then picked Cas up, too. “Dibs on the bed.”

Cas gasped quietly and held on tight, hardening a little between their bodies. He didn’t care where they stayed, he just knew they needed to make it there quickly. “There’s only one bed... I forgot.” 

“Damnit, D.” Jask chuckled and sighed dramatically, then plopped back down on the couch without releasing Ares. “Guess we’re staying here... you can be my blanket,” he said with a teasing grin.

“Get the blowup mattress, asshat. It’s in the front closet still.” Dean grinned and started walking toward the stairs, happy Ares didn’t seem to be a complainer.

“Blow up mattress?” Jask asked innocently. “Sorry, never heard of her. We’ll be fine here.” He winked and laid down, maneuvering Ares until he was fully on top of him. “See? Blanket, we’re fine.”

Cas blinked, turning to face Dean. “There’s a blow up mattress? You made it seem—”

Dean blushed and tripped over the first step, catching himself before Cas could hit the stairs. “I, uh… shit. Sorry. G’night you two. Don’t jizz on the couch.”

Honestly, Jask didn’t have intentions of jizzing anywhere until they were back at Ares’ house. He waved Dean and Cas off, then wrapped his arms around Ares and buried his nose in his hair. It didn’t take either one of them long to fall asleep once they got comfortable, and Ares was surprised at how easily it was for them to get comfortable on a couch. It didn’t matter where they were, they were together.

The door shut behind Dean and Cas, and Cas smiled at the sight of the bed. “And to think, I almost had to stay a night in my own house.”

Dean laid him down with a smile. “You wanna talk about the air mattress thing, or can we just act like that didn’t happen?”

Part of him wanted to discuss it — but it was selfish, he just wanted to hear Dean say that even on day one, he hadn’t wanted to sleep without him. That would’ve been unfair, so Cas shook his head. “We don’t have to talk about it. I’m glad you never offered it to me, and that’s all that matters.” He kissed Dean softly, certain he’d never get enough. “We should kick them out early tomorrow.” 

“Definitely.” Dean climbed on top of him and kissed down his neck. “I don’t think I could have slept without you, Cas.” They settled together perfectly and for the first time, their cuddles weren’t wracked with guilt. Part of Dean hoped they’d wake and those two downstairs would already be gone. Their mornings were always laced with passion, and now that he had permission… Dean wouldn’t be holding back.


	15. Chapter 15

####  **Castiel**

Cas woke up in Dean’s arms. It was obvious neither of them had moved much overnight, and for Cas, that was a big deal. He was used to tossing and turning from never-ending nightmares, but with Dean… they didn’t come. He felt truly rested for the first time in ages. 

Muffled voices drifted through the crack under the door, and Cas sighed when he realized that meant they weren’t alone. Every inch of him was craving Dean, to have him in ways he hadn’t yet, but he knew he’d have to wait a little longer. 

He could do it. Dean had waited for him, after all. 

Shifting, Cas kissed Dean’s chest and then his chin, eager to have his lips on any part of Dean he had access to. He yearned to go lower, to sink beneath the blankets and taste him fully — and suddenly, he couldn’t think of a reason not to. Sure, it would be a waste to try to have sex when they’d have to be quiet, constantly conscious of their exes sitting just outside. But sex wasn’t the only trick in the book, and Cas needed _something_ to tide him over until he could have Dean the way he wanted. 

“Wake up,” he said softly, wiggling down under the covers. Dean actually wasn’t hard yet, which Cas was glad for… he wanted to feel it happen on his tongue. 

At the first sign that Dean was awake, Cas nipped at his thigh. “Be quiet, I can’t wait another moment.” A hand fisted in his messy hair as Cas dove in, sliding Dean’s boxers down and taking what was rightfully his. He sucked slowly, swirling his tongue around Dean’s cock until he felt it responding, then hummed in satisfaction. _Stretch my mouth, baby. Make me ache._

Dean’s hips rolled him further into Cas’ mouth, his grip on Cas’ hair tightening with a low groan. His gorgeous cock was fully hard in seconds, stretching Cas’ lips in the best of ways. “Cas…” he whispered, rolling his hips again.

He kept it slow, enjoying every inch of Dean’s cock forcing his jaw open. It was incredible, and Cas closed his eyes as he pushed past the back of his throat for the first time. _Oh my gods._ Cas’ hand flew down to his own crotch as he realized that one day — soon, hopefully — that cock was going to be splitting his ass open instead of his throat.

With a needy whine, he stopped holding back. He stroked and sucked until Dean‘s hips were rolling in sync with his mouth, and Dean grunted his name as he filled up his mouth and throat for the first time. “Shit... sweetheart... you been holdin’ out on me.” His body quivered as Cas continued to greedily suck, determined to get all of it. 

He was rewarded with one final spurt, then finally pulled off. “Good morning,” Cas growled. 

“G’mornin’.” Dean pulled him up with ease and kissed him, rolling Cas onto his back and slotting between his legs. “It’s my turn.”

 _This is it, this is how I die._ Cas nodded, his breathing picking up without warning. He watched as Dean kissed his way down his torso, taking his sweet time around his nipples and sucking a mark on his hip before finally nuzzling at his crotch. The first time his tongue touched Cas’ cock, he moaned. _Yeah, this is definitely how I die._

Cas couldn’t take his eyes off of Dean, afraid that if he did, it would all turn out to be a dream. He was painfully hard, need and desire coursing through his veins and leaking out the tip of his cock. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to stay quiet,” he whispered. 

“Then don’t.” Dean slid Cas inside his mouth, flicking his tongue around the head and humming as he opened his throat for him.

Half out of his mind already, Cas clutched the back of Dean’s head and gasped. _This is Dean. Dean._ **_Dean._ ** _Dean is sucking — oh my gods —_ The moan he let out as the tip of his cock slid into Dean’s throat was loud enough the neighbors probably heard it. He didn’t care, he _wanted_ them to know. _He’s mine, he’s mine, he’s mine._

He could feel Dean huff a cocky laugh, but he didn’t pull off. He hummed again, smiling when Cas’ body shook with anticipation and then sped up, sucking and bobbing like he was starving for Cas’ come. 

Cas was vibrating by the time he came. He squeezed his thighs around the sides of Dean’s head, humping his face as he released into that gorgeous, sinful mouth. It felt better than anything he could remember. “You’re — oh my gods.” _No one else will ever do. He’s ruined me._

“Name’s Dean, but that’s okay.” He winked from between his legs and placed one last kiss to the head of Cas’ cock before rolling off the bed.

From somewhere outside the room, Jask yelled, “Are you two done yet? Breakfast is ready!”

“Right, there are other humans in this house. Humans we were sleeping with until two weeks ago.” Cas blushed, getting up to put some pants on. “I wonder how they fared on the couch?” 

Dean walked back out with his toothbrush inside his cheek. “I dunno why they’re even here still, but at least they made food.”

Cas wasn’t sure either, nor did he know how to feel about it. He made his way past Dean into the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Maybe they need to talk to us? Or, maybe they slept in?”

“We probably do have things to talk about.” He took his time gurgling the mouthwash obnoxiously and then spit it out, leaning to kiss Cas’ cheek.

Sure enough, when they dressed and met the others in the kitchen, Jask was giving Dean an apologetic look. Cas turned his attention to Ares. “What…?” 

“Remember that elephant we glossed over yesterday?” Ares asked, his eyes bouncing from person to person. “I think we need to talk about him.”

Cas glanced at Dean, suddenly afraid things were about to go south. He shifted a little closer to him as he asked, “What about it?”

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, watching Jask and Ares apprehensively, but he didn’t look too worried. 

Ares looked like he hoped someone else would start the conversation but when no one did he cleared his throat. “Okay, well... we all are happier this way, right? So... what happens in two weeks? Is everyone on board with making this... permanent?” He blushed, naturally moving closer to Jask for comfort.

“He’s right,” Jask said quickly as he took Ares’ hand. “Why put off the inevitable?”

 _Inevitable… am I the only one that thinks this is sudden?_ Cas cleared his throat and dropped his eyes to the floor. _What if Dean decides he doesn’t want me? Does that mean I’ll be homeless?_ His chest tightened at the thought. “What do you think, Dean?” 

“I’m all for it. I can’t see lettin’ you go in two weeks, Cas. Hell, I can’t see lettin’ you go ever. Wh—” Dean looked around nervously with a small blush — “um, what do you think? You... wanna stay?”

All three sets of eyes in the room fixed on him. If Cas was being honest with himself, the answer was a huge, resounding, earth-shaking yes. He wanted to glue himself to Dean’s side and spend all the days of his life trying to figure out how the gods crafted something so perfect. But he couldn’t shake the fear that Dean would get bored with him. “I…” _What the hell is wrong with me? It’s just a living arrangement. It’s not like Dean would throw me out on the streets if we didn’t work out. I can’t continue to live with Ares, anyway. I’ll just have to try as hard as I can to make sure Dean doesn’t change his mind._ “Yes. I want that.” 

Jask clapped his hands together once and leaned forward. “Then it’s settled. I’ll take my shit with me, and at some point… you guys can come get Cas’ stuff.” 

“Sounds good with me.” Dean pulled Cas in and kissed him, slowly backing him against the counter as he lapped into his mouth. 

Ares chuckled from their side. “Good thing we ate without waiting, let’s go Jask. I think they need some privacy.”

It was hard to hear much of anything other than the hammering of his own heart, but Jask must have agreed, because the front door closed a few moments later. Cas broke away to breathe, but kept his hands fisted in the thin fabric of Dean’s shirt. “So… we live together?” 

“Yeah...” Dean reached down and squeezed Cas’ ass, spreading his cheeks apart. “Can I have you?” he asked, rutting his crotch into Cas’.

He tried to say yes — or at the very least, something not insanely needy — he really did. All that actually came out of his mouth was a whimpered “please.” Cas needed this in ways he barely understood, and he wasn’t above begging to finally get it. 

Dean moaned, shoving Cas’ pants down, followed by his own. After kissing a few moments with their bare cocks rubbing together, Dean grabbed the lube from the cupboard and lifted him up, carrying him toward the stairs. 

They didn’t make it more than halfway up before Cas was kissing him so heatedly that Dean had to stop just to keep his balance. “Here,” Cas gasped. “Can’t… I can't wait.” 

He flipped over onto his hands and knees, accidentally kicking Dean in the process. After a whispered apology, Cas rocked back, arching to show Dean exactly what he was about to get. 

“Fuck, baby.” Dean leaned forward and nipped his ass. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Cas heard the lube cap pop open and then Dean’s thick digit nudged at his hole. “I’ve wanted you for so fucking long.”

Cas had to laugh at that — it had really only been two weeks, but even still… he knew what Dean meant. Every moment leading up to right then had seemed like torture. “Don’t make me wait,” Cas begged quietly, dropping his head down to the step in front of him. 

Dean slid inside, his other palm rubbing along Cas’ hip while he inched in. “Let me in, baby. You’re tight as hell.”

 _Relax. Fuck. I have to relax or I’ll never get what I want._ Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly, focusing on relaxing each of the muscles in his body. He was still so wound up with need and lust he could barely focus, but Dean’s finger buried itself in him to the hilt. “I’m sorry, I… I don’t know if I’ve ever wanted anyone or anything this badly.” 

“I feel the same, sweetheart. You’re fucking beautiful.” Dean leaned in to kiss along Cas’ ass, his finger working him open slow and deep.

Cas briefly wondered if they should move to the bed, but the thought of losing Dean’s touch even for a moment was borderline devastating. There would be plenty of time for comfort — right now, this was nothing more than fulfilling a burning, consuming need. 

He was a mess by the time Dean had three thick digits inside of him. The stair below was damp with evidence of it, but Cas refused to go anywhere near his own cock. _Not until he’s splitting me in half._

“You’re ready for me now, baby.” Dean pulled out his fingers and began jacking off to lube up his cock. When Cas first felt Dean press against his hole, he gripped the railing and lurched backward, almost pathetically eager for it. 

By then, his body was no longer trying to keep Dean out — it was pulling him in, bringing them closer until Cas was sure he could feel him throughout his whole body. “That’s... wow,” he said lamely, not able to articulate much else.

Dean slid inside with a groan, staying seated while he pulled Cas up roughly to kiss him and roll his hips. He didn’t keep that position long, soon it was obvious he was dying for it and he shoved Cas back down and snapped forward. “Fuck, Cas.”

His body flooded with lust to the point he felt he was burning with it. Ignoring the way the carpet irritated his knees, Cas pushed back to meet every quick, brutal thrust. “Oh... _gods...”_

Dean’s nails dug into Cas’ skin as he sped up, and the noises Dean was making had Cas coming apart at the seams. It was pure possession and delicious intent, something he’d never gotten from Ares — or anyone else, for that matter. 

_“Dean…”_ Cas whimpered, fisting his cock and curling his toes in the air. 

“Cas,” he said back, his bruising grip tightening. “Gonna come for me, sweetheart? All over our fucking stairs.”

It was the word “our” that really did him in. This was their house, their stairs, their story… and their first time. Dean was everything he’d ever wanted, and to prove it, Cas dropped his hand completely. He angled his body so his cock was dragging against the stair as he rocked back, impaling himself on that perfect cock. It was over quickly after that. He bit his own arm as he came nearly untouched, soaking the carpet and clenching so tightly around Dean he practically stopped moving. 

Dean groaned, pinning Cas’ face down as he drilled into him to chase his release. “Fuck... Cas... fuckin’ lo—.” He slammed inside, filling him up for the first time.

Cas’ body buzzed with satisfaction as he tried to catch his breath, but it was proving difficult. While what he’d been truly craving only lasted about a minute, it was still the best sex he’d had — and an incredibly compelling promise of things to come. He huffed a laugh, wiggling a little just to feel Dean inside of him. “You’re amazing.” 

“Me? Shit... I came way too damn fast. You’re the amazing one, sweetheart. Everything about you.” He pulled him up again so their bodies were flush, lazily kissing along his neck. “Next time... I’m takin’ my time with you.”

He shivered, believing Dean with everything he was. “Good. I’m… very much looking forward to it.” 

####  **Ares**

It didn’t take long to get back to normal — not that _normal_ was a word he could use about his and Jask’s relationship. The fact that they could just _be_ — completely guilt free — felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest and he could tell Jask felt the same. 

They may not have been able to keep their hands off each other before, but that was nothing compared to the moment they walked through the door after leaving Dean’s — and every moment after. 

By the next day, Ares was _sore,_ with absolutely no complaints. Things with Jask were as easy as breathing, and knowing that Cas — hell, even Dean — was happy made all right in the world. 

His sister was _very_ confused when he explained, but once she understood that Cas was actually their biggest shipper, she was happy for them both. Even she could hear the difference in his voice, saying he sounded much lighter than before, and before she got off the phone she said she’d have to meet Jask soon to judge for herself. He couldn’t find it in him to be nervous, if Jask was truly falling for him, he’d have to get used to Hera too — not that he doubted him. 

Now that things were all straightened out, there was nothing that kept Ares mind from admitting he was in love. He didn’t want to _before,_ but now that he had Castiel’s blessing, he couldn’t help the dumb things his chest did every time Jask looked at him. _I’m screwed. Who gave him the right to be that adorable?_ Ares grinned and climbed into Jask’s lap on the couch, knocking his phone from his hand. “Hi there. Looking for a new wife on Facebook already?” he teased, knowing Jask was probably just watching a cat video.

“Yeah right, I already got the one I needed.” Jask grinned, sliding his broad hands up Ares’ body. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy.” 

Ares smiled, staring into his eyes as he leaned in to kiss his lips. “Good.” As early as this was for them, he believed Jask. “You’re all I need.”

“Besides,” Jask said with a grin, “it’s not like I’m going to move _again._ Even if you decide you don’t want me, I’m staying.” 

The look on his face suggested he was kidding, and Ares just rolled his eyes. “Pfft, I wouldn’t let you go anywhere. I have handcuffs.” 

He grinned and kissed him again, then pulled away to walk toward the kitchen. “Are you hungry?”

“Always.” Jask watched him happily and then followed, caging him against the counter and kissing the back of his neck. He rutted forward, sliding his clothed length against Ares’ ass. “Miss you already, though. Guess I’m hungry for more than one thing.” 

“I’m hungry for that... right now.” Ares pushed his ass back against his hardening cock and then bared his neck as he shoved his own pants down, pressing his bare ass against Jask again. “Too many clothes. Give it to me, Jaskier.”

Humming in satisfaction, Jask bent Ares over the counter and snatched the lube from the cupboard above them. It had taken all of two seconds after they officially moved Jask’s things in for them to plant a bottle — or two — in every room. “Spread your legs for me, baby. Let’s see how much of my come is still inside of you from this morning.” 

Ares inched his legs further apart as Jask wiggled two fingers inside of him, making him groan in pleasure. “Oh fuck... gods, I’ll never get sick of this. Take me... I’m still open, baby.” _Now, or I’ll die._

“I know, I can feel it.” Jask pressed his fingers down to stretch him open and shuffled with his pants, then guided his slick, hard cock in above his splayed fingers. “Ahh, Christ on a cracker, Ares…” 

“Hooow...” he groaned, “how is it still so fucking good. Bite me, scratch me... fucking own me, Jask.” He was already sore, but not sore enough. 

With a low laugh, Jask eased his fingers out and shoved his cock in further, digging his nails into Ares’ skin and scraping down his back as he found a quick pace. “I do own you… but fuck, if this ass doesn’t own me right back.” 

“Good. This cock is mine, I’m not sharing.” Ares’ head rolled, his mouth parting with a sinful groan. “Fuck... I’m...” _Too damn close already._

Jask reached down to stroke him, biting and sucking on the back of his neck. Ares flattened out against the counter for support and rocked back as Jask owned him completely. “Mine,” he said, teeth grazing down his spine. 

“Yours... all yours. Fuck... I love you.” Ares moaned, too far gone to be embarrassed of the slip.

With a startled noise, Jask came. He humped his ass and twisted his hand on Ares’ cock as he lost his rhythm, groaning and kissing over his skin. “Say it again.” 

“Ah sh— I love you!” Ares followed almost instantaneously, filling up Jask’s hand with warm come. _Holy fuck... I can’t believe I slipped first._ A blush spread across his cheeks as he laid his head back, happy Jask didn’t seem turned off by the idea in the slightest.

Chuckling, Jask peppered kisses over his shoulders and slipped out. “I love you, too. I thought I was crazy.” He turned Ares around and looked into his eyes with nothing but warmth and happiness. “Good to know you’re crazy, too.” 

He huffed a breathless laugh and kissed him deeply. “We’ll be crazy together. I’ve never felt so... attached before, and I know that makes me sound pathetic but I don’t care.”

“Come here,” Jask whispered, wrapping his strong arms around Ares and squeezing him. “You’re not pathetic, and this isn’t all that crazy. I mean, I’m sure people have done crazier.” 

“Probably... but we can definitely make a movie about this and people would think we’re crazy.” Ares chuckled and melted into him. “But I just don’t care. I’d rather be crazy with you than sane with anyone else.”

~~~~

“Hey, just outta curiosity… if we’d have stuck to that whole swap schedule thing, what would we be doing right now? You’d be in charge.” 

“Besides eating vegetables every day?” Ares chuckled. “I’d probably choose something ridiculously boring like... wash all the drapes just to test your patience.” He climbed into Jask’s lap with a grin.

The face Jask made was adorable. “You’re evil, you know that? Pure evil.” He gripped Ares’ hips and pinched him, leaning up to kiss his jaw. 

He hummed, smiling to himself as Jask’s lips traveled along his face. “Want to do yoga with me?”

“Sounds bendy,” Jask teased. “Can we be naked? The answer to that question is my answer.” 

Ares rolled his eyes playfully and stood. Instead of answering with words, he pulled off his shirt and stripped right there. _I’ll probably embarrass myself, but I love that smile he has on his face too much to care._

“Fuck, you’re insanely hot.” Jask nearly tripped over himself trying to get up to follow suit, then dropped to his knees with an awed look on his face. “Yoga me, baby. I don’t know shit about it.”

Ares chuckled and then walked over, draping his body over Jask’s to help position him. “I got you.” He kissed along Jask’s neck and nibbled on his ear, loving how their naked bodies felt together.

“If this is yoga, I shoulda started a long time ago.” Jask wiggled back, turning his head to meet Ares in a kiss. “Okay, okay… seriously, show me. I’ll try to behave.” 

“Me too.” Ares moved away and went into position. “Do this... keep your tummy pulled in and focus on balance. Deep breaths.”

Jask tried so hard it was comical, but the big oaf just wasn’t graceful at all. It took him about four seconds to fall flat on his face, but grunted and got back up. His second attempt was better, but it was clear he was straining. “You do this shit for fun?” 

“Mmhm... it helps me open my mind. You can just watch me if you want.” The idea made him nervous, but in the best of ways.

Flopping over onto his ass, Jask took the compromise. His eyes locked onto Ares with curiosity more than anything, which relaxed him. “I could watch you do this all day. You’re very bendy.” 

“I’m a little rusty, but thanks. Every inch is yours.” Ares bit his lip and showed off a little, balancing in a difficult position but he was able to calm his breathing to keep himself steady.

After a minute, Jask tried the pose himself but didn’t even come close. He grinned eagerly though, not realizing how poor his posture was. “If you get past the fucking burn, it’s not so bad. Do I look as good as you do?” 

“Absolutely.” Ares walked over, pulling Jask right and kissing him. “I like being naked with you.”

He smiled against his lips and squeezed his torso. “Good, so do I. Even when we don’t end up doing anything.” Those situations were rare, but sometimes, they really did enjoy just being close like that.

“Me too.” Ares went on his tippy toes and nipped his ear. “But we can do something if you want.” He bit harder and darted toward the bedroom, but barely made it through the door before Jask was scooping him up and throwing him onto the bed face down. 

The growl he let out was hotter than hell. “I just fucked you an hour ago. Ready for me again already?” Jask spread his cheeks apart with one hand and shoved his middle finger in, pressing his body into the mattress. “I wonder how many times I can fill up your tight little ass before I finally let you come?” 

“Oh, fuck...” Ares squirmed, arching his back with need. “I... yeah... do that. Gods, you’re... how are you real?” _You’re my every dream come true._

A soft chuckle escaped Jask as he shifted just enough to grab the lube. He took his time, opening Ares up again and chasing his own release. Ares stayed caged, unable to move or reach his own cock as Jask came with a grunt, adding to the mess in his ass that was already there. 

Gentle lips found their way to Ares’ shoulders after. “Two down… at least a couple more to go.” 

Ares quivered under him, his hips rutting involuntarily into the mattress. “Jask... get your handcuffs... I’m going to touch myself... you have to restrain me.”

“Tsk tsk,” Jask scolded as he fumbled in the drawer for his cuffs. “That’s hot as fuck, but you’re right… we can’t have that just yet. Actually, at all. When you get off it’ll be by _my_ hands, not yours.” He spun the cuffs then slapped them on, keeping them loose enough they’d do the job without hurting him. 

It made it worse... being restrained and so achingly hard that any touch would surely send him over. He’d never been denied before — a few moments of edging, yes — but never like this. There was absolutely no doubt that Jask was made for him, and he’d never ever get enough. _This_ **_is_ ** _love._


	16. Chapter 16

##  **One Year Later**

####  **Dean**

Dean woke up extremely horny. Even though it had been a year since Castiel came into his life, he was still completely addicted to him — physically _and_ emotionally. They had heated sex every single day — sometimes more than once — and by now, they knew _exactly_ how to make each other tick. 

Cas was still sleeping peacefully, but he never did mind being woken up to Dean taking him. Dean’s hands slid down Cas’ torso as his hips rutted forward, pressing his already fully-hard erection between Cas’ cheeks. The hum Cas released was all Dean needed for permission, and he moved Cas’ panties to slide his fingers inside, happy he was still pretty open from their fun before bed. 

Dean grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock, pressing the head against Cas’ greedy hole and sliding inside, letting his cock be the one to wake up his lover. “Mornin’ gorgeous… fuck, you feel so good.”

“Hi,” he moaned, flattening out on his stomach then lifting his ass to take Dean deeper. Every thrust had him gasping quietly and fisting his hands in the sheet above his head. 

Dean moved to keep him pinned with his body, pushing in as deep as possible before he sat there, kissing along Cas’ spine. “So perfect... and all mine.” He sat up to grip the back of Cas’ neck, snapping his hips forward.

Cas grunted and moaned with each brutal thrust, his skin flushing and muscles straining. He quickly started rutting against the mattress, rolling his body and shivering underneath him. “Yours,” he gasped.

“Don’t come.” Dean leaned down to growl, “I want it” in Cas’ ear and kept his pace, pounding into Cas like he was in a hurry, but he wasn’t. He slowed down, grinding deep inside and then sped up again, hoping he was keeping Cas on his toes.

That perfect, tight ass clenched around him as Cas bowed his body. “Dean! I — I’m too close, please...”

Dean pulled out and rolled Cas over, sliding him down his throat and shoving three fingers inside his abused hole, humming around his leaking cock. _C’mon baby... give it to me._

With a wordless cry, Cas came in desperate spurts. He spread his legs after, tugging Dean up to kiss him and taste his own release. “Fuck me, Dean. Come inside of me.”

In seconds, Dean was buried inside of him again, lifting his ass off the bed to barrel inside of him, chasing his release. _Fuck, he’s so pliant._ “Goddamn, Cas... this ass is so fu—” Dean slammed inside, filling his gorgeous boyfriend up.

Cas went a little boneless against the bed, shivering with satisfaction. “Grab the plug. I want to take you with me to the launch party.”

Chuckling, Dean pulled out slowly and grabbed it, nudging it inside gently and then leaning in for a kiss. “You know ima have to take you while we’re they’re now... right?” He kissed again. “I’m so proud of you, baby.”

“I was counting on it.” Cas brought their lips together for a third time, sliding his soft hands down the rough edges of Dean’s body. “I wonder how my readers will feel about historical fiction that doesn’t have a monster in it? Other than the humans, that is.” Finally, after years of his nightmares affecting his writing, Cas was publishing a book he was actually proud of.

“They’ll love it. I don’t even like to read, but I love reading your books. That should convince everyone else.” He grinned and met Cas’ eyes. “Humans are monster enough, sweetheart. The readers will get their drama but also an awesome spin on some truthful situations. They’ll feel like they’re in the book. It’s gonna be a hit... you’re about to be my sugar daddy.” 

Cas looked at him with nothing but unwavering, unending love. “I can think of worse things. Does that mean you’ll quit your job and fuck me in my panties every time I finish a chapter? We’d be rich.” 

“Yup. Yes. Now? Right now?” He pretended to grab his phone but stopped short, rolling on his back with flushed cheeks. “Man, I love you.”

“I love you, Dean.” Cas shifted so he was laying on top of him and splayed out, sighing contently. “I didn’t know it was possible to be this happy.”

“Me either, Cas.” He ran his rough hands up his bare skin. “What if I quit my job and my hands get soft? You gonna leave me?” He teased, knowing deep down as much as Cas loved his hands, he loved him more.

Cas scoffed quietly. “You wouldn’t let them get soft, anyway. You’d be fixing your car, or the house, or _something._ No way a man like you just sits on his ass all day.”

“Hey, I really like our couch.” Dean he knew Cas was right. He even used some vacation time last month to fix their deck in the backyard so their new barbecue would have a nice area. No way he sat around even _if_ he retired. “Baby could use some TLC though, poor girl’s probably mad at me.”

Soft lips pressed just above his nipple. “Then cut your hours back. I’m already making more than enough off the other books, if you dropped back to part time... you could have the best of both worlds.”

Dean stood up and looked down at Cas, thinking about that seriously. “Yeah... I can probably do that. You don’t think you’d get sick of me?” He pushed his shorts down the rest of the way and pulled off Cas’ panties. “Come shower with me.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of you, a Dean.” He got to his feet and moved a little awkwardly to the bathroom as the plug shifted inside of him. “I think I’d have the opposite problem, actually.”

“Yeah, right back at ya, gorgeous.” Dean slapped his ass playfully and wrapped his strong arm forward around Cas’ chest to pull them flush. 

Cas hummed, tilting his head to the side to kiss him. “Are Jask and Ares meeting us here, or at the party?”

“I think here. They want to pregame and then order an Uber... Jask was the mastermind there.” Dean chuckled and turned on the water. “You gonna get drunk tonight, baby?”

He seemed to contemplate that for a moment. “Hadn’t really crossed my mind. Should I? You know I always get a little bratty when I drink.”

“But I love it... especially when I get to spank you for it.” Dean bit his lip and pulled Cas in for a kiss. “My brat.” _All fuckin’ mine._

####  **Castiel**

Cas was a ball of nervous energy as they arrived at the bookstore hosting the launch party. He’d been through this a bunch of times, but this was the first time he’d actually written what he’d wanted to. “Can you help?” He turned to Dean, fidgeting with his tie. “I don’t think it’s right.”

Dean chuckled and stood in front of him, having to pull the tie off completely to start over. “Gods, you're adorable. It’s gonna be perfect. Watch.”

He nodded quickly, shivering as Dean’s knuckles brushed against him. “I hope so.” His eyes flicked to Dean’s left and a smile broke out across his face. “She came!”

A moment later, Charlie walked up and ruffled his hair. “Of course I did. You four are my biggest success stories. Where are the other two adorable morons, anyway?”

Jask peeked around Dean’s back and grinned, showing off his dimples. “Present and accounted for, madam.” 

Dean finished with the tie and patted Cas’ chest with a grin. “There is the bigger moron. The other one... where is he, J?” 

Ares walked around Jask, rolling his eyes. “Have I told you how hilarious your boyfriend is, Castiel?” He walked up and pulled Charlie into a hug.

 _My boyfriend is the most incredible human being ever born, Ares._ Cas ignored the reunion as he focused on Dean. “Thank you. For everything. This wouldn’t have been… well, just wait for the speech.” He stood on his toes to kiss Dean fully, melting against him as those strong arms held him tight. He finally had everything he ever wanted. 

The party officially kicked off with a reading, but thankfully, Cas wasn’t the one that had to do it. Charlie had volunteered for that particular job. He listened with a smile wide enough to hurt his face as she read — no, _performed_ — his first chapter for the growing crowd. It was met with applause louder than any of his other books, and Cas could’ve burst out of his skin with happiness. 

When it was time for him to greet the audience himself, he took a deep breath. Speeches were never his forte, and this speech in particular was going to be nerve-wracking. He grabbed his champagne and switched places with Charlie, then tapped the microphone as he cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on Dean again. “Hello, everyone. As most of you have figured out, this book is a little different than my first… how many have I written? Twelve? Thirteen? I don’t know. But I’ve wanted to write a true historical fiction — yes, I understand the irony in that statement — since I was a child. Each and every time I attempted to put pen to paper to make it happen, the monsters that plagued my nightmares worked their way onto the pages. Finally, they’re gone… as are the nightmares themselves. Which brings me to the verbal version of my newest Acknowledgements page. I’d like to extend a sincere thank you to my publisher, my diligent editor, and everyone at Purgatory for not only putting up with me, but also loving my books as much as some of my fans. Next, I’d like to thank Ares. Without him, I doubt I’d have ever been brave enough to send that first manuscript to Purgatory in the first place. Third… to Charlie, for coming up with the insane idea to swap partners like vacation homes, because she and it changed my life forever. And lastly… to Dean.” Cas took a sip of his champagne as his hand started to shake. “Actually, could you come up here, sweetheart?”

Dean’s smile could light up the entire building if it wanted to, but when he realized Cas was inviting him on stage, he froze. Those beautiful green eyes widened and he looked around, blushing at the attention. “I uh... yeah.” He walked over slowly, waving awkwardly at the crowd.

Cas looked into his eyes and set his glass down. “I owe you the biggest thank you of all. You’ve given me things I never thought were possible. You’ve supported me at every step, loved me at every step, and drove my nightmares back where they came from. Because of you, I can sleep… I can breathe… and I can be the author I always wanted to be. I love you an unreasonable amount, which is why… I’m asking you to marry me up here in front of an audience, so you can’t say no.” He dropped to his knee and pulled the small box out of his suit jacket pocket, opening it with unsteady hands. Slowly, he brought his bright blue eyes up until he could see Dean’s gorgeous face. “Marry me, Dean.” 

“Cas...” Dean dropped down with him, reaching into his own jacket and pulling out a nearly identical maroon box. “I was gonna ask you.” He chuckled and opened it. “They even look the same. Hell yeah, Cas. I’d marry you right now. I love you.” 

Relief and happiness coursed through Cas’ veins until he thought he’d float with it. They slid the rings on each other’s fingers and Cas kissed him fully, stopping only to laugh as the people around them cheered. “I don’t think I could love you more if I tried.”

“Well... I’ll keep workin’ on that every day, baby. Fuck... c’mere. Hell with these people.” Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and lapped into his mouth, smiling when they all kept on cheering. “I love you. Thank you for choosin’ me,” he whispered.

Cas shook his head a little, knowing he’d never stood a chance. Dean would’ve been it for him no matter what. He leaned in close, flicking his tongue over Dean’s earlobe and whispering back, “I’m still wearing that plug. Let’s go celebrate in the bathroom.”

Dean stood faster than Cas expected and pulled his hand, shoving Jask and Ares out of the way. “Move it, asshats. We need to... uh... _talk.”_

The looks on their faces were priceless, but Cas couldn’t be more grateful to them. He followed Dean to the bathroom and jumped into his arms suddenly enough that Dean nearly fell over, but he kept them both upright with a happy grin. 

What happened next was absolutely not sanctioned by his publisher _or_ the bookstore management… but Cas didn’t care. They could take the cleaning bill out of his royalties. 

####  **Ares**

When Ares first agreed to the “swap”, he truly hoped he was making the best decision. He had hoped with every fiber of his being that he was, and everything about Jask _told_ him he was... but he was still terrified. Now, over a year later, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Jask was the one. The _only_ one. 

He had actually hoped they’d get married before Dean and Cas, but even _he_ had to admit, that proposal was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. He’d had to wipe his tears in Jask’s sleeve — not that he’d admit that. 

Truth was, there was no rush. He knew how much Jask loved him, and the fact that he hadn’t proposed yet didn’t diminish that in the slightest. They were practically inseparable, so it wasn’t like Jask had a chance to ring shop, anyway. And now with Cas and Dean were planning their wedding, it just wasn’t the time. 

They were _so_ attached that his sister Hera demanded they go to lunch alone just so he could “breathe”. Ares rolled his eyes at the request, but agreed. He didn’t need to breathe away from Jask, he vastly preferred breathing _with_ him, it was much easier. 

After a nauseating goodbye, he hopped in his car and drove over to her favorite vegan restaurant, smiling at the fact that Jask would’ve hated it there, anyway. “Why are you smiling like a lovestruck idiot again? He isn’t even here.” Hera pulled him in for a hug and slid back in her booth. 

“He isn’t. And he never would have stepped foot in this place. He doesn’t trust vegans.” Ares looked up to greet the hostess and take the menu. 

“Well, I’m only vegan during the week. I just can’t fully give up meat,” Hera joked.

“Sounds just like a bisexual. Fitting,” he teased, earning himself a slap on the arm. 

Their waiter brought them some lemon water and the positive affirmation he offered had Ares biting back a laugh. _Jask would have died. Gods, I’m pathetic. I miss him already._

“You’re thinking about him again,” she said pointedly, making him quickly fix his face. 

“Shut up. I’m just getting a salad, I can’t with fake meat.” 

Hera made a crude joke about dildos that had his water coming out of his nose, but after that, their conversation flowed easily. He’d missed these talks with her and by the end of their lunch, he realized just how badly he’d been neglecting her. “We should do this again soon.”

“Thank you! See, you know you miss me,” She said with a smile, pulling out her card. 

“No, my treat. I make more than you.” Ares snatched her card and pulled out his own. 

“You’re an ass. Fine, pay for it, Ares. I should have made you get me dessert, too.” Hera stuck out her tongue and took her card back.

“I’ll get us dessert... but not here. I want _real_ dessert.” Ares grimaced at the idea of eating some chalky vegan dessert. _I don’t care if some of them taste good. I want sugar._

“Gods, me too. Let’s go.” 

_Same ol’ sister._

They walked out arm in arm straight to the bakery across the way. 

When Ares got home that night, he jumped into Jask’s arms, clinging to him while he trailed his nose up his neck to breathe him in. “I missed you.”

Jask huffed a laugh and backed him against the wall, pinning him there as he kissed him. “I always miss you. How’s Hera?”

“Same as always. She’s half-vegan now,” Ares joked and leaned in for another kiss. “She wants to get together more often. Anyway, what did you do today without me?”

He put on his most innocent face. “Oh, I laid around, wallowing in self-pity and loneliness. I absolutely did not do anything unsavory with your panty drawer.” 

“If you jacked off, I’m going to drop kick you. And you know I can.” Ares tugged on his hair and kissed along his jaw, whispering in his ear, “I’m wearing the red ones.”

Jask shuddered, letting out a soft moan. “I didn’t, wouldn’t dream of it.” He set Ares down and tipped his chin up, kissing him gently. “I’d get the cuffs, but… I wanna feel your hands on me this time.” 

“Oh darn.” Ares bit his lip and slid his hands along Jask’s skin slowly. “I love touching you, Jask... always. But I also love when you restrain me... maybe I just love everything with you.”

Chuckling, Jask picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. “Then we’ll compromise. I’ll handcuff you until you come, then set you free so you can touch me till _I_ come.” 

Ares groaned, rutting into his stomach and gripping his hair tightly. “Yes... that sounds perfect. Just like you.” Deep down, Ares knew they were both far from perfect, but when they were together... they were as close as they could be. 

  
**Jaskier**

“C’mon, babe. We’re gonna be late.” He kissed Ares roughly and gripped his hips, holding him close despite his words. They were coated in sweat and exchanging sated smiles, and Jask wasn’t quite ready to pull out yet. 

“I don’t wanna go.” Ares closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep but the smile never left his face.

 _I don’t either._ “Eh, I’ll just suck you off in the bathroom or something. We’ll be fine.” He kissed him again, then rolled and reluctantly slipped out. “We’ve already put it off twice, and I guess I kinda miss them.” 

Ares sighed and sat up, his hair sticking up on end. “I guess I kinda do, too... and Dean is barbecuing... Cas is probably making pie. Yeah, we’ll go.”

They got dressed and made their way next door, not bothering to knock before going in. Jask spotted Dean in the kitchen and headed that direction. “Food better be delicious, dickhead.” 

Dean shoved him playfully and turned off the stove. “Food is always good, asswipe. You know this.” 

Ares went straight to the TV to put the game on for everyone just as Cas entered the living room. “Surprised this wasn’t on already.”

His face flushed adorably, and Jask barked a laugh. “You two just finish fucking too? Honestly, I don’t know why we even bother to get together half the time. We’re constantly cockblocking each other.”

“Well, some of us still value friendships in addition to sex,” Cas countered. “But yes… we’d just finished.”

Dean walked over and slapped Cas’ ass. “I just can’t get enough of my _fiancé’s_ ass.” 

“You’re gonna call him that until the day you’re married, huh?” Ares teased.

“Yup. He likes it, huh, sweetheart?”

The look on Cas’ face said everything, and Jask just shook his head. He had his own plans for proposing to Ares, but wanted to wait until after Cas and Dean tied the knot. He knew exactly how important it was to Ares and didn’t want anything or anyone stealing his spotlight, so if that meant he had to wait a little longer to make him legally his… he would. He wanted it to be perfect. 

Dinner was good, like it always was, and Ares hadn’t been wrong about the pie. Jask practically had to fistfight Dean to get some of it, but it was more than with it once he did. _As if Cas needed to be any more perfect for Dean, he makes the best fucking pies I’ve ever had._

He watched them melt together in front of the kitchen sink as they were cleaning up and leaned in to whisper to Ares, “Y’know, they’re almost as perfect as we are.”

“Almost. Yes.” Ares nuzzled in closer. “I’m so happy we all found each other. I mean... it wasn’t in the most traditional way, but... who cares.”

“Tradition is for losers,” he said jokingly as he kissed Ares’ head. “Everything happened exactly the way it needed to… unless we’re talking about how many days you made me wait, then in that case… it sucked.” Jask laughed, sliding away from the playful swat Ares threw at him. “I’m just saying, you deserved a medal or something.”

Ares laughed and spoke a little louder for the others to hear. “Dean had to wait even longer. Ain’t that right, Dean?”

“Shut up, asshat.” Dean lowered his voice and leaned in by Cas’ ear but they could still hear him. “I woulda waited forever for you, Cas.”

Cas kissed him fully, and Jask beamed. That right there was what Dean deserved — not him, never him. Cas, someone that would keep him on his toes and love him so much it was nauseating to everyone else. Jask turned to Ares with love in his eyes and squeezed his thigh. “I think maybe Charlie deserves the medal. She saved all of us.”

“She did. We should pitch in and get her a cruise or something.” He ran his fingers through Jask’s hair and tugged slightly. “Let’s go home.”

Since Dean already had Cas up on the counter, Jask didn’t see the need to say goodbye. They’d likely see each other in a few days, anyway. He scooped Ares up and darted toward the back door, not stopping until they were back in their own house and kicking their shoes off. “See? Don't know why we bother. We shouldn’t have agreed to socialize with other people until like year five.” 

Ares chuckled as he walked over to their record player to turn it on. “I think people will understand. They all get nauseous around us anyway.”

“Let them.” Jask smiled as their favorite song started bleeding through the speakers and pulled him close, lacing their fingers together as his other hand wrapped around Ares’ back. “I’ll never get tired of dancing with you,” he said softly. 

“You better not.” He laid his head against Jask’s strong shoulder, humming along as they swayed. “We fit so good together.”

And they really did. Jask couldn’t stop the smile on his face from growing wider as he squeezed him, turning in a slow circle as the music mellowed out. “I never liked dancing before you. Never saw the point. But now… I get it. I get a lot of things thanks to you.” He pressed his lips against Ares’ temple and held there, knowing life didn’t get much better than those little moments. “You as happy as I am?” 

“Absolutely... and I get what you mean. I don’t think I understood love before you.” Ares pulled back and stared into Jask’s eyes. “Thank you. For showing me what true love is.”

Jask shook his head a little bit, knowing damn well that Ares was the one that showed _him._ He had no idea when they’d agreed to do that partner swap that his life would change so drastically — but now, seeing how happy Dean and Cas were, and feeling how happy he was… he’d have made the same decision a million times over. “I love you. And for once, I find myself in complete agreement with Dean of all people.” When Ares looked at him quizzically, he let out a quiet laugh. “Absolutely no take-backs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for loving my boys Jask and Ares as much as I do. I have some Jares fics I’m tossing around in my head, so this won’t be the last you see of their POV’s. 😉
> 
> If you’ve been following along all this time, you might have missed the board at the beginning of chapter 1, make sure you check it out.


End file.
